Ocaso de los Dioses
by Alisse
Summary: TERMINADO. Cross DBZ/Saint Seiya. Entre los Guerreros Z hay una diosa reencarnada en problemas, lo que hará que los guerreros sayajin tengan una aventura inolvidable con dioses y muchachos que luchan por la paz, en contra de los míticos Titanes. T/M
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Para escribir este fic, alteré completamente los tiempos de Dragon Ball Z y Saint Seiya, los hice paralelos. En la cronología de DBZ, se sitúa después de la batalla de Majin Boo, y en Saint Seiya, después de Hades. Por cierto, no tomé en cuenta la última película de SS (la de Artemisa), ya se darán cuenta después por qué.**

**Creo que eso no más sería, más explicaciones abajito =). Ahora, espero que disfruten su lectura.**

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Hay una leyenda que no todos conocen, que cuenta que cada cierto tiempo, los dioses que alguna vez estuvieron en la tierra, reencarnan como seres humanos normales, mortales, y que muchas veces pasan su existencia sin ser advertidos por los demás, sobreviviendo como cualquier persona común y corriente. Amando, sufriendo... en fin, lo que todos pasamos durante nuestra vida._

_Pero también se cuenta que hay otros dioses que no tienen intenciones tan puras. Cansados de que la humanidad los haya olvidado, que vivan según las reglas creadas por ellos mismos, vuelven al mundo con la intención de castigar a los habitantes del planeta, principalmente para que paguen por sus pecados y, además, cambien su actitud de poco respeto hacia los seres mucho más poderosos que ellos. Y lo lograrían, sin dudarlo, si otro dios no interviniera._

_Mejor dicho, cierta diosa..._

_Atenea fue asignada por el Señor de los Dioses, Zeus, como la defensora de la Humanidad, a la cual amaba demasiado como para dejar que algún dios resentido hiciera lo posible para destruirla. Y es así que, en cada ciclo de su reencarnación, tenía que enfrentarse a diferentes dioses, junto con los Santos de Atenea, que al haber jurado lealtad hacia su diosa, prometieron también hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para lograr que la gente por la que ellos luchaban pudieran vivir en paz._

_Y fue así que la diosa Atenea, en esa reencarnación, se enfrentó a distintos dioses. Primero, a Ares, que manipulando a los Santos Dorados logró que se enfrentaran a ella y a los Santos de Bronce, que estaban de su lado. Después, al Señor de los mares, Poseidón, y a sus siete generales, representante cada uno de los océanos del planeta. Por último, se enfrentó a Hades, dios de los muertos, y a sus 108 espectros. También ganó... pero fue en esa batalla que ocurrió lo que nunca antes había pasado._

_Empezando, el cuerpo elegido por el dios para este ciclo, resultó ser un Santo de Atenea, el Santo de Andrómeda, que con ayuda de la diosa logró expulsar al dios después de una intensa batalla. También, el cuerpo original del dios fue herido de muerte por el Santo de Pegaso. Y fue ahí que comenzó..._

_Todos los dioses sabían que en el Tártaro, uno de los tantos lugares del Inframundo (o Hades) estaban aprisionados los Titanes, enemigos quizás mortales de los dioses olímpicos. También sabían que el único capaz de mantenerlo en ese lugar era el mismo dios de ese lugar, Hades, pero en ese momento no pensaron que al morir su cuerpo, y ser rechazado por el que él había elegido, prácticamente esa zona quedaba descuidada. _

_Ellos lo sabían, pero estaban demasiado ocupados con sus vidas mortales como para preocuparse._

_* - * - * - * - *  
_

**Capítulo I. Diosa Reencarnada.**

La chica estaba sentada delante del espejo de su cómoda, en su habitación de Kame House. A su lado, podía ver el paisaje del mar perderse por el horizonte. Soltó un suspiro con algo de cansancio a la vez que decidía llevar ese día el cabello suelto a la famosísima reunión en la Cápsule Corp. Como cada vez, buscó la ropa que mejor le quedara y se la puso, y como no encontró algún peinado que la convenciera decidió ir sólo con el pelo suelto, no tenía deseos de amargarse más por un simple peinado.

Apoyando su codo en la cómoda y su cabeza en su mano, su mente comenzó a divagar, recordando las últimas fiestas a las que asistió, y por momentos le dieron deseos de quedarse en su casa. Si tan sólo Trunks fuera más agradable con ella, si tan sólo Bra dejara de hablarle de gente que ella no conocía (y que no estaba interesada en conocer, la verdad), si tan sólo Pan dejara de intentar armar mini-torneos cada vez que se juntaban todos... si tan sólo las reuniones fueran más tranquilas, estaba segura que serían mucho más agradables.

La de veces que había estado deseosa de convertir en algún animal a Trunks porque nunca la dejaba en paz, ¡y no le costaba nada!, pero estaba segura que sus padres la castigarían por hacerlo... era una maldición por andar de "diosa encubierta" todo el tiempo. Si tan sólo todos supieran quien era realmente... cómo cambiarían las cosas.

Empezando, Vegeta la dejaría de tratar como cualquier persona normal, rayando en la insolencia desagradable con la que estaba acostumbrado a tratarla, todos la verían de manera diferente. Ah, por supuesto, todos dejarían de mirarla con cierta lástima cuando aceptaba participar en esos torneos entre los jóvenes... aunque en parte los comprendía, difícilmente podía pasar a la segunda ronda (y eso sólo cuando le tocaba con Bra primero, que era casi nunca)

Estaba más que segura que sus hermanos no tenían que pasar por esos problemas en sus reencarnaciones. O al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio cuando los conoció.

Sonrió al recordar cuando vio por primera vez a Atenea. Esa tarde se había juntado con Bra en el centro comercial, y luego de comprar algunas cosas ambas se habían ido a la Capsule Corp, y ahí estaba ella, junto con Bulma, hablando de negocios...

* - * - * **_Flash Back_** * - * - *

_Bra y Marron entraron a la mansión, comentando sobre ropa o accesorios que la heredera Brief se había comprado. A penas entraron vio a la madre de su amiga sentada en uno de los sofás, y también a otra chica, quizás de su edad, o algo mayor. Tenía el cabello largo y lila oscuro, y usaba un vestido largo y ancho, parecía niña de sociedad, pero como de inicos del siglo XIX. Ambas se quedaron mirando y no tardaron en reconocerse._

_-Me alegra que llegaran- decía Bulma, mientras les indicaba que se acercaran -les quiero presentar a una de las socias de la Capsule Corp, tiene tu edad, Marron, su nombre es Saori Kido- presentó Bulma, luego se dirigió a la invitada -ella es mi hija, Bra, y una amiga de la familia, Marron._

_-Mucho gusto- contestó con voz suave Saori, mirando con interés a Marron, que la veía con una sonrisa divertida._

_-Igual- contestó Bra, mirando con curiosidad el vestido de la joven._

_-Hija, acompáñame a traer algunas bebidas, además que quiero hacer algunas indicaciones para la comida. ¿Se quedará a cenar con nosotros, Saori?_

_-Oh, lo siento, me gustaría pero que volver a casa hoy mismo, me están esperando algunos invitados- contestó la chica, sonriendo con disculpa._

_-Está bien. Acompáñame, Bra._

_-Sí, mamá._

_Las dos se quedaron solas, mirándose fijamente, Marron apoyada en uno de los sofás con un brillo de burla en sus azules ojos. Ella fue la primera en romper el silencio._

_-Bonito vestido- dijo, tratando de disimular la risa que le causaba la situación. Sabía que su hermana solía ser bastante conservadora a la hora de elegir la ropa, pero estaba segura que estaba exagerando en esos momentos._

_-Si crees que tu tono de burla me asusta, Artemisa...- comenzó a replicar la otra, pero la rubia la interrumpió, soltando una carcajada._

_-¡No es burla!- exclamó, riendo -la verdad, me encanta cómo ese repollo te hace lucir el rostro de una manera envidiable- decía -¿no crees que tienes que empezar a mejorar tus gustos?, ya no estamos ni en la Antigüedad ni en la Edad Media para que luzcas esos vestidos._

_-Ah, claro, lo dice quien aún usa vestidos con vuelos y cachitos como peinado- replicó molesta Saori, moviéndose con dignidad en el lugar en que estaba sentada. El comentario hizo que Marron guardara silencio de pronto, mirando con malos ojos a la pelimorada._

_-¿Qué le sacas a mis cachitos?- preguntó molesta, y hubieran seguido discutiendo sobre gustos y cosas así si es que Bra y Bulma no hubieran vuelto con bebidas y algunas cosas para comer. La reunión de negocios se extendió por bastante rato, pero aún así Saori Kido no se quedó, Marron se dio cuenta que eran muchos los problemas que tenía en su Santuario como para dejar a sus Santos de Bronce solos en la mansión en que vivían... o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo Saori a través del cosmos, mientras se despedían._

* - * - *** _Fin Flash Back_** * - * - *

Sí, había sido divertido encontrarse con la reencarnación de su hermana, pero lamentablemente (o quizás, para mejor), no la había vuelto a ver, aunque sabía perfectamente de cómo le había ido durante las batallas en contra de los demás dioses.

En otra ocasión, se había encontrado con otro dios que había querido reencarnar. Había sido sorpresa mayúscula cuando lo vio saliendo de la sala de reuniones de la Capsule Corp (otro más millonario... parecía que ella había sido la más... "humilde" en ese sentido). Esa tarde, recordaba haber llegado a la mansión a ver a su amiga, y ésta casi a rastras la llevó a una reunión de la empresa, en la que participaban tanto Bulma como Trunks. Por lo que le pudo entender, uno de los tantos amores platónicos de Bra estaban presentes.

* - * - * **_Flash Back_** * - * - *

_-Oh, Marron, es que tienes que verlo- le decía su amiga, mientras subían por el ascensor -es tan guapo, te vas a morir cuando lo veas, de verdad que te va a encantar._

_-Si, como digas...- suspiró Marron, acostumbrada a que los hombres que le gustaban a su amiga fueran terriblemente guapos pero sin una pizca de cerebro. Aunque el hecho de que fuera algún socio de la Capsule Corp le hizo dudar acerca de eso -¿y cuál va a ser la mentira que le vas a decir a Bulma para explicarle nuestra presencia en la empresa?_

_-Ah, no lo sé, después se me ocurrirá algo- dijo la otra, despreocupada._

_Llegaron al piso 15 del edificio, y salieron. Se dieron cuenta que la reunión aún no terminaba, lo que hizo que Bra fuera bastante más feliz. Se sentaron en unos sofá que tenían afuera de la oficina de Bulma, esperando que tan mentada reunión terminase, mientras, veían revistas con algo de aburrimiento o conversaban algunas cosas sin importancia._

_A los 15 minutos se abrieron las puertas, y salió Bulma seguida por Trunsk y por otras personas que en su vida habían visto. Bulma se extrañó de ver a las muchachas ahí._

_-Bra, Marron, ¿qué hacen aquí?- les preguntó, justo al tiempo que la rubia abría ligeramente la boca al ver a un joven de cabello azulado y algo largo, vestido elegantemente con un traje blanco, conversando con otros dos jóvenes, uno de cabello más o menos rosa, corto, y con una chica, también rubia, de ojos azules y muy bonita. _

_-Ah, mamá, tengo que hablar contigo un poco...- contestó Bra, buscando con la mirada al joven que fue a ver. Le brillaron los ojitos cuando lo encontró._

_-Está bien, pero tendrás que esperar unos momentos, aún tenemos que firmar algunos papeles en mi oficina- contestó Bulma, algo contrariada -acompáñame, Trunks._

_-Sí, mamá._

_Marron se había dado cuenta que él también la miraba con una sonrisa divertida. Está de más decir que la había reconocido a penas la vio. Sin quitar ese gesto, y con algo de picardía en sus ojos, se acercó a las dos muchachas. Marron se dio cuenta que ese era el joven al que Bra le gustaba, fue notorio porque su amiga, extrañamente, se puso bastante nerviosa._

_-... En el último lugar que pensé verte, es aquí- le dijo el joven, amablemente, tomando una mano de Marron y besándola. _

_-Pensaba lo mismo- replicó Marron, mirando con algo de seriedad el gesto -sobre todo porque me enteré qué fue lo que pasó últimamente contigo, Po..._

_-Julián Solo- la detuvo él, indicándole su nombre y mirando a Bra con cierta diversión. Como todo un dios, se dio cuenta perfectamente qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la amiga de su sobrina -¿y qué pasa contigo y tus modales?, ¿por qué no nos presentas, Arte...?_

_-Marron- lo detuvo ella, indicándole con la mirada que tuviera cuidado con lo que estaba pensando sobre su amiga. Julián sonrió más aún._

* - * - * **_Fin Flash Back_** * - * - *

El gran problema que hubo después, es que Bra se enojó con ella porque nunca le había dicho que conocía al genial y guapo Julián Solo, y estuvo sin hablarle casi por una semana. De la única manera que Bra "la perdonó", fue prometiéndole que intentaría arreglar una cita para ambos, cosa que aún no hacía, y la verdad, esperaba nunca hacerlo. Bra no tenía idea de lo mujeriegos que podían llegar a ser algunos dioses griegos (si es que no todos los dioses griegos... y algunas diosas también, no tenía que negarlo). Para su suerte, después Bra se fue olvidando poco a poco del asunto, dejándola tranquila por fin.

Pero lo malo de todo eso, era que a pesar que Marron le había pedido a su amiga que no le contara a nadie que conocía a Julián Solo, lo primero que hizo ella, fue comentario. Hasta esos días Trunks la seguía fastidiando por el tema ese.

Pero tenía que admitir que también había conocido a su queridísimo hermano "gemelo", que había querido reencarnar un par de años antes que ella (y no le gustaba pensar que Apolo podría aburrirse de su compañía). Aunque tenía que admitir que aquella vez que se cruzó con él, justamente en uno de los Torneos de Artes Marciales al que asistió, y lo vio de participante...

Recordaba con diversión que ese día tuvo que ingeniárselas para poder llegar donde estaba él, ya que siendo aún una niña sus padres aún la tenían bastante vigilada, sobre todo porque la conocían bastante bien y sabían que no podía quedarse quieta mucho rato en algún lugar. Pero a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, se escapó. Lo malo es que fue vista por Trunks y Goten, que prácticamente la habían acusado con sus padres después del torneo.

* - * - * **_Flash Back_** * - * - *

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- fue lo primero que su hermano le dijo, Marron se cruzó de brazos y lo miró ceñuda._

_-La misma pregunta te venía a hacer yo, Apolo- replicó ella -¿qué es lo que pretendes?, ¿de verdad piensas luchar?_

_-¿Y por qué no?- se encogió de hombros el joven rubio -vamos, Artemisa, no puedes negar que tengo puntos a favor en esto, soy dios de tantas cosas, que perfectamente puedo participar en un torneo de Artes Marciales como un mortal cualquiera, y que nadie se de cuenta de mi condición de dios reencarnado._

_-Que yo sepa, eres de la música, las artes, de la verdad (aunque no sé de dónde), la profecía, medicina, del sol, de la luz, entre otras, pero NO del deporte._

_-Son detalles- el muchacho se encogió de hombros._

_-Es que de verdad me extraña... pensé que te gustaban más las artes que el tema del deporte, a ese se lo atribuyo más a Hermes, que pasa todo el día corriendo por todas partes dando los mensajes de Zeus- dijo Marron, con un tono de duda que hizo que Apolo la mirara con cierta desconfianza -además, ten en cuenta que al menos en esta ocasión no te será muy fácil ganar, están compitiendo los amigos de mi papá._

_-¿Amigos de Zeus?- preguntó Apolo, mirando con interés hacia todos lados._

_-No, de mi papá terrenal- suspiró Marron -y la verdad, yo te recomiendo que ni siquiera te plantees tener una lucha con ellos, y menos con el señor Vegeta o el señor Gokú._

_-¿Es que crees que pueden ganarme?- le preguntó algo molesto su hermano._

_-No, temo que los termines matando o convirtiendo en algún animal, porque eres tan picado que cuando veas que te llevan bastante ventaja intentarás ganarles de cualquier manera- replicó Marron, causando la risa del muchacho -¿y qué es tan divertido? No puedes negar que estoy diciendo la verdad, no por nada te he tenido que aguantar en cada reencarnación._

_-¿Me dices a mí vengativo?, ¿y qué hay de ti, eh?. ¿Cuántas veces convertiste en animales a indefensos hombres?_

_-¿Indefensos?, ellos eran tan indefensos como tú- gruñó ella -además, no estamos hablando de mí. ¿Estás considerando realmente ganar?_

_-¿Y qué si lo hago?_

_-Marron, ¿qué haces aquí?- y ahí estaban, Goten y Trunks, acercándose a ella y mirándola con curiosidad, lo mismo que al rubio que la acompañaba._

_-Nada, sólo vine a conversar con Kirano- contestó la rubia -somos viejos conocidos. _

* - * - * **_Fin Flash Back_** * - * - *

Sí que le costó convencer a Kirano que se dejara ganar por Goten cuando le tocó pelear con él, y es que él no entendía lo sospechoso que hubiera sido que le ganara a un Sayayin... aunque pensándolo bien, hubiera sido divertido ver hasta dónde eran capaces de llegar los dos por ganar la batalla.

Estaba segura que su hermano no le perdonaría nunca el haberlo obligado (casi) a perder. No había vuelto a saber de él en todo ese tiempo que había pasado. Aunque sabía que estaba bien, quizás seguía con su vida de mortal o se había trasladado definitivamente a vivir a su Santuario, en Delfos.

Quizás ella debía plantearse lo mismo con respecto a su Santuario, en Éfeso... o al menos ir a hacer alguna visita al lugar.

-Marron- el llamado de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos -¿qué tanto haces?, se nos está haciendo tarde.

-Voy- se miró por última vez en el espejo, y se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse a la Capsule Corp, sin saber que su secreto de ser la reencarnación de la diosa griega de la caza, esa misma tarde sería descubierto, y no en las mejores circunstancias.

-----------------------------------------------

**Bien, he aquí el primer capítulo de este fic, que más que nada, es un gustito que me estoy dando. Esta idea la tenía hace muchos años en la cabeza, y por fin me decidí a escribirla y publicarla. La verdad, no tengo idea si es llamativa o no, y más que nada por eso es un gustito, jejeje :P**

**Como se dieron cuenta, Marron es la reencarnación de Artemisa, y en eso cambié bastante las historias. Ella usará elementos de la diosa que salen en la película (como sus ángeles), y algunas cosillas más. **

**El personaje Kirano, sale en uno de los torneos de Artes marciales, creo que en el 28 (ese donde Gokú encuentra a Uub). Tengo desde hace algún tiempo una guía con todos los personajes de DBZ, y sale él. Por lo que pude leer, en la segunda ronda del torneo pelea con Goten, y a éste le cuesta bastante ganarle (de hecho, Vegeta llega a la conclusión que sacando a los sayayines y a Uub, él era el más fuerte), y me agarré de eso para dejarlo como Apolo. Cuando busqué el capítulo en el animé, resulta que no está, así que supongo que eso sale en el manga. Si no es así y la guía miente, mil perdones, jejeje.**

**Creo que eso sería. Espero actualizar luego y que me dejen algunos comentarios.**


	2. El Ataque Titán

_Cuentan las historias que la primera generación de los dioses, tuvo que luchar para poder alcanzar el máximo poder. A esas guerras, ocurridas en tiempos muy lejanos, se les llamaron la __**Titanomaquia**__, y eso era, una lucha de poder entre los seres superioes a los humanos, los cuales nunca se enteraron de lo que ocurría._

_En tiempos inmemoriales, Cronos había derrocado a su padre Urano del poder de todo, por encontrarlo tiránico y terrible. Pero los que estaban a su alrededor tiempo después se dieron cuenta que aquella rebelión había sido un error, ya que Cronos resultó ser mucho peor gobernante que su padre. Temeroso de que le pudieran hacer lo mismo que a él, consultó a un oráculo sobre su destino, y ésta le dijo que el menor de sus hijos iba a derrocarlo irremediablemente._

_Y fue por esa razón que, siempre que Gea tenía un bebé, Cronos la obligaba a que se lo diera, para comérselo y así evitar que ocurriera lo que el oráculo le había dicho. Fue así que se comió a todos sus hijos, menos al menor, que era Zeus. Cansada por lo que ocurría con sus pequeños, la titán engañó a Cronos y puso una piedra en vez del bebé, y pasaron años antes que éste estuviera en condicones de poder luchar._

_Fue así que Zeus logró liberar a sus hermanos, y después, todos juntos, lucharon en la Titanomaquia. Entre todos los dioses, lograron dejar encerrados a los Titanes en el Tártaro, con ayuda también de los Hecatónquiros. _

_La lucha fue ardua y todos tuvieron que poner su máximo esfuerzo, pero entre todos los dioses que lucharon, dos fueron los que sobresalieron. Primero, y es obvio, fue Zeus, que con su fuerza y vigor demostró por qué después sería el Rey entre todos los dioses. Y el otro, fue su hermano Hades, reconocido quizás como el más pacífico de todos los Dioses Olímpicos, con el casco de invisibilidad logró dejar sin armas a los Titanes la noche anterior al combate, facilitándole la tarea a todos._

_Los Titanes juraron vengarse cuando lograran escapar del Tártaro. Ellos y otros demonios que también habitaban ahí juntaban rencor con el pasar de los años, esperando la primera posibilidad para poder escapar. Y eso ocurrió cuando Hades perdió la batalla, ya que sin el apoyo de su poder, los Hecatónquiros no fueron unos rivales para evitar su huída, y ellos fueron encerrados en el Tártaro, mientras los Titanes tomaban poseción del Inframundo._

_Y como a ningún dios reencarnado le interesaba lo que pudiera pasar en el Reino de los Muertos (ni siquiera al cuerpo que utilizó Hades en este ciclo), pudieron trabajar y prepararse para la batalla completamente tranquilos._

_Y el momento había llegado. En el momento que menos pensaban, los Dioses Olímpicos que estaban en la Tierra serían atacados._

_-  
_

**Capítulo II. El ataque titán.**

Aburrimiento. Eso era lo que Marron sentía mientras que con su familia se dirigía a la famosísima Capsule Corp. La chica estaba sentada en el asiento con los brazos cruzados y mirada pegada a la ventana, se encontraba terriblemente fastidiada después que sus padres le dijeron que lo que habría en la Capsule Corp no era de esas fiestas grandes que Bulma acostumbraba a hacer, sino que algo más bien pequeño, con los amigos más intimos.

-¿Entonces por qué tengo que ir?- había preguntado. Si le decían que era una fiesta "íntima", ella entendía perfectamente que sólo tenían que estar presente los Saiyajin, no los androides, los humanos ni mucho menos las reencarnaciones de los dioses. Obviamente que sus padres no entendieron razones y la obligaron a subir a la nave, en la que esperaban el maestro Roshi y Oulong, cual de los dos con caras más divertidas.

-No entiendo por qué te niegas tanto a ir a esas fiestas... cuando niña las disfrutabas mucho.

Marron bufó. Por supuesto que las disfrutaba, no tenía que estar aguantando a Trunks ni tampoco tener que demostrar lo "débil" que era en frente de los demás, cuando les daba por hacer los ya nombrado mini torneos. Simplemente se dedicaba a jugar con Bra, Goten y Trunks, a hacer travesuras que los tres disfrutaban luego escondidos un poco alejados del resto, espiando las consecuencias.

Pero esos tiempos felices se habían acabado. Había llegado Uub al grupo, y también Pan, aunque era la más pequeña de todos. Ahora a esos dos niños les interesaba más simular batallas y jugar "al torneo", como le decía Pan, que hacer travesuras a los mayores. Qué manera de cambiar las generaciones... cada vez Marron se convencía más que Pan tenía todo lo que a Gohan le falta para ser un Saiyajin, al menos a ella le gustaba luchar.

Y continuaba mirando por la ventana de la nave, cuando algo llamó su atención. Se sentó bien al ver a la distancia un incendio, pero lo más extraño, era que la supuesta ciudad flotaba en el aire. Miró hacia delante, para ver si alguno de los otros tripulantes se daban cuenta de lo que ocurría. Pero nada, se pegó en la ventana tratando de ver mejor, y fue cuando reconoció el lugar...

-Por los dioses...- murmuró, alejándose inconscientemente de la ventana -el Olimpo...

-¡Marron!

Dio un salto, soltando un pequeño gritito, y extrañada vio en frente de ella a Bra, que reía divertida. Confusa miró a su alrededor, tratando de entender qué era lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos. Estaba segura haber visto al Olimpo quemándose y casi destruido, pero tenía a Bra en frente, con una cara de querer molestarla, que llegó a sonrojarse de la vergüenza. Sobre todo cuando vio que Goten y Trunks estaban detrás de ella.

-¿Estás bien?- Goten se acercó a ella. Quizás por su sensibilidad fue el único que se dio cuenta que Marron estaba temblando cual hoja, y sudando frío, algo pálida -¿te sientes mal?

-No... creo que sólo fue el sueño...- murmuró algo confusa la muchacha, poniéndose de pie rápidamente, y evitando las miradas de los hermanos Brief, que más que nada eran de burla -me duele un poco la cabeza, no dormí bien anoche- mintió la rubia, tratando de explicarse esa extraña visión en su mente, la verdad, no le encontraba el sentido.

Si analizaba lo que había "visto"... al menos en esa reencarnación no había tenido la oportunidad de ir al Olimpo (vamos, ni siquiera había ido a ver su templo), pero no pensaba que estuviera destruido o algo así, Zeus los hubiera convocado para detener el ataque o el fuego, o lo que fuera. Llegó a la conclusión, mientras salía de la nave junto a sus amigos, que tenía que ser alguna visión del futuro o algo así, ¿qué más?. Y al llegar a esa conclusión, todo le parecía con menos sentido de lo "normal".

El dios que se encargaba de las profecías y todas las "cosas raras" que tenían que ver con el futuro, era Apolo. Era verdad que a ella se le daban ciertas atribuciones de hechicera, por ser prácticamente la "heredera" de Selene en cuanto a la Luna (la cual, por cierto, ya debería pensar en solucionar su problema... es decir, hacer que volviera a aparecer), no tenía nada que ver con ese don... le entró la duda de si alguno de sus otros hermanos hubiera sufrido lo mismo también.

No se dio cuenta de cómo llegó al gran patio de la Capsule Corp, sólo de un momento a otro Bra le pegó un codazo que le dolió bastante, algo molesta porque Marron parecía completamente metida en sus pensamientos, y no había escuchado nada de lo que la hija de Bulma le había dicho todo ese rato.

-¿Qué?- le reclamó Marron, sobándose su costado dolorido.

-Hace rato que te estoy hablando, y tú no me escuchas- replicó Bra, cruzándose de brazos -me encanta el poder de atención que tienes, Marron.

-Oh, lo siento- la rubia hizo ojos al cielo -me duele bastante la cabeza.

Puso atención a los que estaban presentes en el lugar, tal como suponía, no eran muchos. Sus padres, la familia de Bra (entiéndase, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks y la misma Bra), la familia Son (tanto de Gokú como de Gohan, incluyendo su suegro), Dende, Piccoro y Uub. Todos estaban repartidos en el patio, conversando entre ellos y algunos comiendo (en especial Gokú y Vegeta, que como siempre, discutían y comían al mismo tiempo)

-Si quieres te doy algo para el dolor de cabeza... ¡osh, Marron!- la rubia quedó mirando a su amiga con grandes ojos -otra vez estás soñando, ¿qué es lo que te pasa hoy?

-Eh... nada- rió un poco, algo nerviosa -no me siento muy bien hoy.

-Eso se nota...- gruñó Bra, cada vez un poco más cansada de que su amiga no le pusiera la atención que ella consideraba necesaria -¿de verdad que te sientes bien?

-... Iré a lavarme la cara, vengo luego.

Marron no esperó que Bra le contestara, prácticamente corrió al interior de la casa, sin importarle que casi atropella a Gohan cuando pasó a su lado. El mediosaiya por poco cae, pero alcanzó a afirmarse de Piccoro, que estaba en frente de él, mirándolo con cierta extrañeza.

Al llegar al baño, no se sentía mejor. Un mal presentimiento se estaba apoderando de ella y algo le decía que tenía que ver con la visión del Olimpo que había tenido en la aeronave, y mientras se lavaba la cara trataba de ordenar los pensamientos en su cabeza. No podía plantearse siquiera la posibilidad de tratar de hablar con alguno de sus "hermanos" a través del cosmos, todos se darían cuenta y eso era como gritar en medio de ellos que era una diosa... y no, no estaba para eso.

-¿Marron?- reconoció la voz de Trunks, y escuchó unos cuantos golpecitos en la puerta -¿estás bien?

-Sí... espérame un momento...- contestó la chica, secándose la cara y mirándose una vez más en el espejo. Soltó un suspiro, y se dio unos cuantos golpecitos en sus mejillas -vamos, Marron, sólo son malos presentimientos, y no pasará de eso... se supone que con la muerte de Hades tenemos que estar en paz, al menos que se me ocurra a mí atacar a Atenea, y de momento, no tengo ganas.

Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que Trunks continuaba afuera, esperándola. Marron lo vio apoyado en la pared, mirando sus zapatos, con las manos en sus bolsillos. Al sentirla cerca, levantó los ojos y le sonrió.

-Goten quedó preocupado después de lo que te pasó- le dijo, parándose bien -me mandó a esperarte y a ver si es que ahora te sentías mejor.

-Sí, gracias- contestó Marron, sonriendo un poco y tratando de disimular que continuaba igual de nerviosa y angustiada que hacía unos cuantos minutos -¿y viniste sólo a buscarme?- le preguntó, sólo por decir algo, y no pudo evitar sonreírle con cierta coquetería. Era innato a ella hacer siempre eso con el primogénito Brief... sobre todo porque nunca le hacía caso, así que desde hacía un buen tiempo que la rubia lo dejó sólo para juego, pensando que nunca tendría efecto lo que ella realmente deseaba.

-Claro, ¿qué más iba a venir a hacer al baño?- contestó el otro, sonriendo con la misma actitud que ella. Lamentablemente para Marron, ella sabía que ese jueguito sólo quedaba hasta ahí, por lo que decidió volver a la fiesta, en compañía de su amigo (igualmente, lamentable para ella) -¿y te ha ido bien?- le preguntó, después de unos momentos de silencio.

-Sí...- contestó ella, vagamente y encogiéndose de hombros -no muchas novedades, las vacaciones en Kame House no son muy novedosas, es demasiado tranquilo.

-Entiendo... ¿y no tienes pensado venir unos cuantos días a quedarte con Bra?, podríamos aprovechar de salir o algo así...

-¿No se molestará alguna de tus novias?- le preguntó Marron, con tono de burla, aunque por dentro estaba que gritaba de la rabia que sentía al tener que hablar una de las tantas chicas con mucha mejor suerte que ella misma... a ratos no podía creer que siendo una diosa, tuviera tanta mala suerte en el amor... si hasta la tonta de Atenea tenía un pretendiente, y ella... nada de nada.

-Ya empezaste- suspiró Trunks, mirando al techo -¿es que siempre tienes que sacar ese tema?, hablas como si fuera un mujeriego...- Marron miró significativamente al pelilila, que sonrió con cierta vergüenza -está bien, tú ganas... suelo salir con varias chicas, pero nunca es nada serio... ¿cuántas novias me has conocido?

-¿Con qué mano empiezo?- preguntó con ironía la rubia -¿derecha o izquierda?

-Me ofendes...

Estaban llegando al patio, conversando de los más entusiasmados, cuando un pequeño temblor empezó a sacudir el lugar. No era muy fuerte, pero todos detuvieron su actividad unos momentos, mirándose entre ellos hasta que por fin se detuvo, segundos después. La fiesta hubiera continuado normal si es que los guerreros no hubieran sentido un poder manifestarse cerca de ellos, con cierta agresividad, tanto, que todos se pusieron en guardia.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Bulma, al notar lo tenso que se ponía el ambiente -¿Vegeta?

-Quédate ahí- replicó el Saiya, con seriedad. Bulma se detuvo en seco, frunció el cejo, extrañada -¿¡quién está ahí!?- gritó al aire, tratando de ver al posible enemigo.

-Es un ki poderoso- murmuró Gokú, dejando sobre la mesa el plato que tenía en sus manos -¡sal de donde estés, no seas cobarde!

En actitud protectora, Trunks se había puesto delante de Marron, con actitud protectora. La chica no se movió, había reconocido la energía que había sentido hacía unos cuantos momentos, y trataba de entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. Se daba cabezazos mentales pensando que bien pudo quedarse en Kame House y no tendría que estar pasando esos problemas en frente de todos. No podía creer la mala suerte que tenía.

-Escúchame, mortal- una voz de mujer se sintió en el lugar, y muy pronto en frente de ellos apareció una mujer, alta, morena, cabellos y ojos castaños -no es con ustedes que tengo problemas, así que no interfieran, que no es su asunto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó Piccoro, que continuaba con los brazos cruzados, a un lado de Gohan, que también estaba atento a los movimientos de ella. A todos les pareció extraño que ella vistiera un tipo de vestimenta bastante extraña, un tipo de armadura que la cubría en ciertos lugares vitales para vivir. Era de color marrón, y brillaba intensamente.

-Ya les dije que no es su asunto- insistió ella -mis problemas no es con los mortales, no les haré ningún tipo de daño si es que se mantienen al margen y no interfieren.

-Demonios...- murmuró Marron, molesta. Por suerte para ella, Trunks no la alcanzó a escuchar, demasiado atento en la conversación -buena suerte que me cargo.

-¿A quién buscas?- le preguntó Gokú.

-Ella lo sabe, no tengo por qué contestarlo- contestó ella, sonriendo un poco -le doy un minuto para que se decida a salir y dejar de esconderse, me sorprende que alguien como ella esté prácticamente escondida...

Los Guerreros Z se miraron con extrañeza, sin comprender del todo sus palabras. Ninguno de ellos conocía a la mujer que tenían frente, no sabían por qué vestía de manera tan ridícula, ni tampoco a quién buscaba.

-Vamos- insistió ella -¿o es que tanto vivir con mortales te ha pegado su cobardía?- por supuesto que esa frase enfureció a los Saiya -me esperaba más de ti, de verdad, me has desilusinado completamente...

Marron cerró los ojos, terminando por convencerse de lo que debía hacer. Era verdad que deseaba tener una actitud netamente pasiva en esa reencarnación (como ya había dicho, no tenía intenciones de atacar ni a Atenea ni molestar a su hermano Apolo). Pero una cosa era querer aparentar ser netamente mortal, y otra... aguantar que la fueran a ofender en la casa de su mejor amiga. Estaba segura que había muchísima diferencia en eso, y justamente cuando iba a adelantarse unos pasos para salir finalmente al patio, Vegeta se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Repite lo que dijiste!- gruñó el Príncipe -no te atrevas a llamar a la raza Saiyajin cobardes, porque lo que menos tenemos es eso, ¿¡escuchaste bien!?- la mujer lo miró sin interés -¡si no te vas en este instante vas a ver qué tan cobarde puede llegar a ser el Príncipe!

-No tengo intenciones de luchar en contra de ustedes- insistió ella, esta vez con voz cansada -mi misión es simplemente hablar con la diosa, nada más- de pronto, un aura color anaranjada comenzó a rodearla, a la vez que sonreía -pero... si me das motivo para atacarte, acá te estoy esperando, Príncipe...

Las palabras anteriormente dichas fueron con tal tono de burla, que el orgullo de Vegeta no lo soportó. Apretando los puños se lanzó hacia ella, dispuesto a golpearla hasta hacerla pedir perdón. Algunos de los presentes contuvieron el aliento, otros miraron con atención, casi compadeciéndose de la mujer, que continuaba con la sonrisa en su rostro. Un instante antes que la alcanzara, ella desapareció de la vista de todos, Vegeta sólo golpeó el aire y cuando apoyó sus pies en la tierra nuevamente, ésta comenzó a temblar, y en menos de un segundo el príncipe Saiya estaba aprisionado.

-Tratas de pasarte de listo- escucharon la voz de la mujer, burlona -pero esos trucos tan simple no funcionan con seres tan antiguos como los Titanes... eres muy orgulloso, príncipe, apuesto que en más de una ocasión eso mismo te ha puesto en graves problemas...

-¡Suéltalo!- Trunks se adelantó unos pasos, furioso. Vegeta por más que luchaba por liberarse, no lo lograba -parece que la verdadera cobarde aquí eres tú, te escondes para atacarnos...

La Titán, en menos de un segundo, apareció detrás de Trunks. Éste pudo sentir el frío ki detrás de él, y sintió un escalofrío.

-Escúchame bien, estúpido mortal- le dijo, con frialdad -nadie ofende a un Titán y sale libre de castigo, ¿me escuchaste?. Te mataría aquí mismo si es que no fuera más fácil cumplir mi misión... y no quiero estorbos- la energía volvía a emanar de ella, y sin darse cuenta casi, todos los presentes, de un momento a otro, se vieron aprisionados por la tierra de sus pies, sin poder moverse. Bulma, Gohan y Dende perdieron el equilibrio y terminaron en el suelo, haciendo lo posible por soltarse.

Debido a la confusión, nadie se dio cuenta que sólo una persona no fue afectada por el ataque... y que ella misma avanzaba unos cuantos pasos, molesta.

-Suéltalos- dijo Marron, utilizando un tono tan serio que todos, sin exepción, la quedaron mirando con la boca abierta -ya me escuchaste, hazlo.

La otra sonrió, alejándose un poco más de ella. Hizo una graciosa reverencia que más sonó como burla, y miró desafiante a la muchacha, que no se movía para nada y miraba a la Titán con una gran frialdad.

-¿Tú crees que me vas a detener?- le preguntó la mujer -¿acaso quieres intentarlo, chiquilla?

-¿Piensas atacarme?- Marron sonrió -¿de verdad crees que podrás siquiera tocarme?

-¡Marron, ¿qué estás haciendo?!- la voz de Krilin sonó angustiada, y en parte reflejaba el temor de la mayoría de los presentes. Ellos sabían que Marron supuestamente era muy débil, ni siquiera era capaz de mantener una batalla decente con Bra, mucho menos podría luchar contra alguien que dejó inmovilizados a todos los Saiya -¡vete de aquí!

Pero Marron no contestó, ni siquiera lo miró. Se adelantó unos pasos hasta quedar en frente de todos los prisioneros, como protegiéndolos, y con suavidad, una energía comenzó a rodearla. Era dorada, irradiaba paz, y era extremadamente poderosa. Todos estaban con la boca realmente abierta.

-Muy bien, Artemisa- dijo la otra -serás la rival de Gea, Titán de la Tierra, y próxima causante de tu muerte.

Por toda respuesta, Marron se limitó a sonreír. Ella estaba dispuesta a luchar, ya a esas alturas no había marcha atrás.

---------------------------------------------------

**Hola!, ¿qué tal?, ¿les va gustando cómo va quedando el fic?. Espero realmente que sí ^^.**

**¿Qué les cuento?, espero no haber demorado exageradamente mucho tiempo, jejeje. Pero bueno, mi justificación es la misma de siempre: la universidad, el trabajo y los otros fics hacen mi tiempo más cortito, pero no se preocupen, que esta historia no la dejaré botada. Esperé demasiado tiempo como para hacerlo.**

**Ah, sí, quiero aclarar algo. En las notas del texto anterior, señalé que Kirano salía en el 28 torneo (es el rubio) pero lo que no salía, era su lucha con Goten. Quiero pedir disculpas porque no me expresé bien y al final no sé si todos entendieron el punto. Bueno, en caso que no, acá está la explicación.  
**

**Agradecimientos a Adickdelta, rukialzp, Marby, Abela, por sus comentarios y por esperar pacientemente. Espero que todos estén bien.**


	3. Explicaciones

_El lugar en que residían los dioses (o al menos la mayoría de ellos) era el Olimpo, es por esa razón que a los dioses más importantes del panteón griego, se les conoce como los Dioses Olímpicos. Éstos eran doce, siendo el más importante de ellos, como se sabe, Zeus, Hera, su esposa, era la diosa del matrimonio y también su hermana. Los hermanos de estos dos dioses que pertenecían a éste grupo, eran Poseidón y Hades._

_Éstos tres hermanos, Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, fueron los que se dividieron los diferentes reinos que habían. Zeus, siendo quizás el más fuerte de todos, fue el que se quedó con el Olimpo, siendo designado también como Señor de los Dioses; Poseidón fue nombrado señor de los mares, por lo que habitaba en su Santuario Submarino, en el que estaban los Siete Pilares, cada uno representante de cada mar que cubría la Tierra. En cada pilar, tenía uno de sus Generales Marinos, que eran los guardianes. Por último, estaba Hades, Señor de los muertos y, por tanto, del Inframundo. En él, el dios poseía 108 Espectros, o también llamados Estrellas Malignas. De ellos, sólo Los Tres Jueces eran importantes, Radamantys de Wyvern, Minos de Grifo y Aiacos de Garuda._

_Los demás dioses representaban distintos elementos o actividades. Estaba, por ejemplo, Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría, los oficios y la estrategia; Hermes, era el dios de los comerciantes, los oradores, los ladrones y también, era el mensajero de Zeus (su contraparte era Iris, mensajera de la diosa Hera, identificada con el arcoiris), quien llevaba las almas a orillas del río Aqueronte, entre otras actividades. Estaba también Afrodita, diosa del amor y de pasión, y su esposo Hefesto, dios del fuego y los volcanes, conocido también como el herrero de los dioses. _

_Ares era el dios de la guerra, normalmente rechazado por los demás dioses (excepto por Afrodita, quien era su amante); Démeter era la diosa del trabajo de campo; Dionisio era el dios de la vegetación y responsable de la embriaguez y, también, Hestia era la diosa del hogar doméstico._

_Por último, habían dos gemelos. Apolo y Artemisa eran los hijos de Zeus y de Leto. Cuando Hera se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de dar a luz, prohibió que pudiera hacerlo en cualquier lugar que diera el sol. Fue así que, ayudada por Poseidón, que la cubrió con una ola, Leto pudo tener a sus hijos en la isla Ortigia, posteriormente llamada Delos._

_Artemisa es la diosa de la caza, poseía un arco y flechas (al igual que su hermano) y una gran cantidad de perros de caza, regalo de su padre a petición de ella. Por otra parte, Apolo era considerado el dios de la luz, la verdad y la profecía, como también, de las artes, la medicina, la música y la poesía. El santuario de Artemisa estaba en Éfeso, y el de Apolo, en Delfos._

_Aparte de todas las atribuciones anteriores, ambos hermanos se les designó ser dioses del sol, por parte de Apolo, y de la luna, por parte de Artemisa. Es por esa razón, que se le considera como la sucesora de Selene, siendo su manifestación el lado "claro" de la luna, siendo Hécate, la diosa hechicera, el lado oscuro._

_-----------------------------------  
_

**Capítulo III. Explicaciones.**

-¿Por qué la llamó Artemisa?

La pregunta que Goten hizo al aire, pasaba en esos momentos por la cabeza de todos los Guerreros Z. Delante de ellos, en actitud protectora, podían ver a Marron... aunque podían ver también, que era completamente diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados. Primero, y quizás lo más importante, mostraba un poder tan grande, que difícilmente podrían haber imaginado que lo tuviera, ni siquiera la mitad de éste.

Segundo, estaba su actitud. Marron, quizás por la familia en que había crecido, de orgullosa, pretensiosa y arrogante, no tenía nada. Al contrario, solía ser bastante tímida, incluso con los que conocía de toda la vida. Y la Marron que se mostraba ante ellos era completamente diferente, hablaba con tal seguridad que era la primera vez que la veían en ella, su voz era tan fría y altanera que incluso 18, su madre, quedó completamente sorprendida.

Y, tercero... ¿por qué razón, después de haber encendido su ki, su ropa y peinado cambiaron completamente?

-Ah, por lo que veo, te preparas para la lucha- Gea sonrió más aún, su poder creciendo más -pero no creo que el que uses tu túnica preferida vaya a cambiar demasiado tú situación. Quizás si utilizaras tu armadura divina, podrías tener alguna oportunidad.

-Vamos, Gea, tú sabes que no necesito armadura- replicó Marron, desapareciendo su ki -eso es más para Atenea, Poseidón o Hades, yo prefiero moverme con más libertad, igual que Apolo.

-Ah, claro, los gemelitos rebeldes del Olimpo...- Gea habló con ironía, a Marron el comentario no le agradó del todo -veamos qué tanto eres capaz de hacer, Artemisa.

-Pruébame.

Marron no se movió, y los demás guerreros tampoco fueron capaces de hacerlo, incluso Gokú y Vegeta habían dejado de luchar para liberarse, sólo se limitaban a observar con la boca abierta la manifestación del poder de la rubia. Y tampoco Marron se movió cuando Gea desapareció de frente de ella, apareciendo momentos después, a su lado. Trató de golpearla, pero al encender su ki, Gea fue rechazada, volviendo a atacarla después con un poco más de fuerza.

Pero nunca llegó a tocarla. Cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo, un tercer ki intervino en la lucha, que hizo que el poder que Gea utilizara para atacar a Marron, se volviera contra ella con una intensidad incluso mayor. Pero aún así, logró evitarlo, quedando de pie a unos cuantos metros de la rubia.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Gea, seriamente.

En vez de recibir una respuesta, en frente de Marron aparecieron tres muchachos, vestidos de lo más extraños. Dos de ellos se adelantaron, uno rubio de cabello hasta los hombros, alto, y vestido con una armadura azul y una tiara celeste en su cabello, en algunas zonas lo cubría una túnica blanca. El otro, tenía el cabello oscuro, lo mismo que su armadura y bastante alto. El tercero, de cabello castaño, se quedó a un lado de Marron.

-Ah, por lo que veo llegaron tus Ángeles- Gea apagó su ki -¿por qué no me extraña?, típico de ustedes los dioses, depender de los demás y que los defiendan y prácticamente poner su seguridad en sus manos. ¿Es que no se cansan de ser tan dependientes?

-Lo que hagamos nosotros no te interesa- Marron sonrió -si decidimos tener con nosotros a protectores no fue para enfrentarnos a los Titanes... de hecho, aún me sorprende que tengamos que vernos las caras, Gea, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió en el Tártaro, que pudieron escapar?

-Pregúntale a tu querida hermana menor- contestó Gea -puede que ella sea capaz de contestarte... claro, si es que es capaz de sentirse orgullosa después de haber destruido el Inframundo y a su tío... aunque eso no es malo.

-Lo que le ocurrió a Hades se lo merece- replicó Marron -¿con qué derecho se considera para intentar dejarnos en la oscuridad por culpa de un condenado eclipse?

-Tómalo como quieras, porque sabes que como el Inframundo quedó sin vigilancia de su dios, para nosotros fue posible escaparnos del Tártaro- Gea se cruzó de brazos -y aunque quisiera quedarme mucho más para enseñarte que a nosotros no debes tomarnos a la ligera, no puedo. Simplemente venía a advertirte, que tú y toda tu familia van a pagar lo que nos hicieron a nosotros, los Titanes.

Gea desapareció momentos después, y recién en ese momento, Marron permitió relajarse, justo en el momento en que todos los demás eran liberados de sus prisiones hechas de tierra. Una vez libres, ninguno se movió durante algunos momentos, quedaron viendo fijamente a Marron, que se había apoyado en el ángel que estaba al lado suyo.

Recién en ese momento todos pudieron ver la ropa de la muchacha bien. Utilizaba su cabello amarrado en una trenza, unida con una tiara plateada delgada que pasaba por su frente, manteniendo su rostro totalmente despejado. Su túnica era de un blanco impecable, algo escotado y de largo hasta la rodilla. Llevaba también un cinturón plateado, con algunas piedras preciosas incrustadas, una cadena en su cuello con un dije de medialuna, y unas sandalias.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Artemisa?- preguntó, afirmándola con suavidad. Ella sonrió un poco.

-Estoy bien, y gracias por venir a ayudarme, muchachos- contestó, sin voltear a ver a los demás -pero digamos que ahora viene la parte más difícil de todo- los tres la quedaron mirando con curiosidad -las explicaciones...

-Ah...

Fue 18 la que comenzó a adelantarse, con seriedad. Cuando Marron se dio cuenta, inconscientemente retrocedió un poco, quedándose detrás de uno de sus ángeles. Al ver ese pequeño gesto en la muchacha, los otros dos se adelantaron, poniéndose en frente de ella y cerrándole el paso a la Androide, que al notarlo, se enfureció.

-¡Quítense de ahí inmediatamente!- les gritó, enojada.

-Nuestro deber es proteger a la señorita Artemisa de cualquier amenaza- replicó el ángel de cabello oscuro, sin cambiar su expresión, Marron se dio cuenta que el muchacho no debió haber dicho eso -no permitiremos que se acerque a ella.

-¿¡Estás insinuando que quiero dañar a mi propia hija!?- le gritó 18, furibunda. Se estaba adelantando unos pasos para comenzar a pelear, cuando Krilin caminó a ella y la afirmó del brazo. Estaba luchando por soltarse cuando Marron se adelantó también, con intenciones de calmar los ánimos.

-Thesseus, Odysseus- dijo la chica a sus ángeles -no se tomen tan a pecho eso, ellos son mis padres, es difícil que quieran hacerme algún tipo de daño... además, en este caso estoy segura que lo merecería, así que pueden calmarse- los otros dos la quedaron mirando suspicaz -es en serio, quítense de ahí, ella es mi mamá.

-¿Leto también reencarnó?- preguntó Thesseus -¿y Zeus?

-No, ellos no. Se podría decir que son mis padres... ah... terrenales... de Marron, no de Artemisa...

"Ah, qué complicado es todo esto" pensó Marron, suspirando.

-Hija... ¿nos quieres explicar qué es todo esto?- la voz de Krilin sacó de sus pensamientos a Marron.

-¿Y por qué te dicen Artemisa?- preguntó Goten, confundido igual que todos los demás.

-Lo que pasa es que... bueno...- Marron soltó una risita algo nerviosa -resulta que soy la reencarnación de una diosa, Artemisa.

Silencio, esa fue la primera respuesta que recibió la muchacha por lo que había dicho. Notó que la mayoría de los saiyas la miraban con suspicacia, se dio cuenta que no le habían creído, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido hacía momentos atrás.

-No entiendo... ¿cómo es eso posible?- preguntó Bulma -¿cómo es que estás entre nosotros?

-No es tan imposible- replicó Marron, encogiéndose de hombros -los dioses del panteón griego, como lo soy yo, tenemos la opción de estar en la Tierra cada 200 años, vivir con una familia normal o estar en nuestros santuarios. En esta ocasión, elegí estar con una familia... relativamente normal, ustedes entienden, ¿cierto?

-¿Y quién era esa mujer que te atacó?- preguntó Milk esta vez.

-Ah, es una Titán- contestó la rubia -los Titanes son seres divinos anteriores a los dioses, que fueron encerrados en el Inframundo por mi padre y mis tíos... me pregunto cómo se habrán escapado... tendré que preguntarle a los demás si es que a ellos también los atacaron.

-¿Hay más como tú?- preguntó Milk, sorprendida.

-Ah sí. He conocido en esta reencarnación a Atenea, Poseidón o a mi hermano gemelo Apolo... creo que Hades también está en la Tierra, pero no estoy segura... se supone que fue rechazado por el cuerpo que eligió, y que Atenea hirió su cuerpo gravemente...- la muchacha guardó silencio unos momentos, y luego miró a sus ángeles -¿qué saben ustedes de eso?... ¿Ikarus?

-La verdad...

-¿Qué se suponen que son ellos?- 18 continuaba mirando suspicaz a los ángeles, que no se movían del lado de Marron.

-Ah, les presento a mis Ángeles- contestó ella -lo que ocurre es que cada dios, si quiere, puede tener a su mando un grupo de guardianes, que se llaman según al dios que sirven. Los de Atenea son los Santos, Poseidón tiene a sus Generales Marinos, Hades a sus Espectros y yo mis Ángeles... Apolo dice que no necesita a mortales que luchen por él, así que no tiene, aunque cuando necesita a mis ángeles, sabe que cuenta con ellos.

-Y se supone que ellos te protegen, ¿cierto?

-Claro, son mis guardianes- Marron sonrió -mi vida la pongo en sus manos sin dudarlo, y ellos lo saben. Thesseus, Odysseus y Touma me protegen sin dudarlo.

De pronto, interrumpió la calma de la conversación la risa de Vegeta. Todos lo quedaron mirando con sorpresa, pero Marron lo hacía con cierto recelo, sabía que vendría de parte de él un comentario no muy agradable. Sabía cómo era el Príncipe Saiyajin.

-Vamos, por favor- dijo el saiya -no puedo creer que se crean ese cuento tan fácilmente. No son más que tonterías de una chiquilla que busca llamar la atención.

El comentario no fue bien recibido, al menos por parte de los ángeles, que lo quedaron mirando bastante feo. Fue incluso Thesseus el que comenzó a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia Vegeta, enojado por las palabras que dijo a la chica.

-Ella es una diosa- decía -le deben todo el respeto, no están tratando con cualquier mortal imprudente...

-Thesseus- Marron lo detuvo con un solo gesto, y luego miró con desdén a Vegeta -la verdad, no entiendo por qué debo creer sobre humanoides con grandes poderes, que tienen cola y que se convierten en monos gigantes con sólo ver la luna, y no puedo creer en dioses reencarnados que habitan la Tierra cada 200 años... díganme ustedes, ¿qué es lo que suena más descabellado?

Vegeta frunció el cejo, molesto. No estaba acostumbrado a que le contestaran algunos de los comentarios que hacía, y mucho menos con el tono de desafío con que lo hizo Marron, poco usado por ella normalmente. Durante algunos momentos la quedó mirando.

-Si me dices que los dioses son tan fuertes, ¿de qué sirve que vengan a la Tierra si no son capaces de hacer nada por ella?

-No hable tanto, que usted no lo sabe- Marron se cruzó de brazos -en cada reencarnación hay guerras entre los dioses, y dependiendo de los resultados de éstas es el destino de la humanidad.

-Eso no puedo creerlo- Vegeta sonrió con el típico gesto malvado -si están aquí para proteger a la Tierra, en ese caso dime dónde estaban cuando vinimos con Nappa, o con Cell o Majin Boo... por lo que me dices puedo pensar que todos son unos inútiles.

-¿Ah si?- Marron se molestó. Aunque Atenea no era de su completa simpatía, no dejaba de ser su hermana menor, además, ella sabía reconocer su mérito al proteger con tanto esfuerzo a la Tierra, de tantos dioses enemigos aburridos -en ese caso, díganme dónde estaban los geniales saiyajins para la batalla en contra de Poseidón, o con Hades... ah, claro, ahora que lo recuerdo, ustedes pensaban que era problemas del clima... ¿o no fue eso lo que dijeron cuando llovió tanto en todo el planeta, y no fueron capaces de darse cuenta de las manifestaciones de cosmos que hubo constantemente durante tantas horas?

Silencio. Ninguno estaba acostumbrado a que Marron contestara a Vegeta, y mucho menos con ese tono de desafío con el que hablaba la muchacha. Vegeta se limitó a apretar los puños, aunque no dejaba de pensar en lo que posiblemente podría decirle a la muchacha.

-Si ustedes creen que pueden ser los únicos que tienen poderes, están equivocados, sin contar que sería demasiado egocéntrico un pensamiento así... aunque viniendo de los Saiyajins no me sorprendería, están tan centrados en ustedes mismos, que no son capaces de ver más allá de sus ojos, aunque sea alguien cercano a ustedes.

La tensión se podía sentir perfectamente en el lugar, y Marron sabía perfectamente que se debía a ella. Sabiendo que no tenía deseos de dar más explicaciones aún, aparte de las que ya había dado, miró a sus ángeles.

-Vámonos- les dijo.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Krilin, dándose cuenta de las intenciones de la niña.

-No se preocupen, estaré bien- Marron le sonrió a Krilin -iré a Éfeso, a mi Santuario, o a Atenas o Delfos. A penas tenga alguna novedad me comunicaré con ustedes, no tengo intenciones de estar acá y seguir aguantando el interrogatorio.

Ignorando completamente a los demás, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Fue Gohan la que la detuvo, momentos después.

-Marron- dijo, con cara de duda -hay algo que no entiendo.

-¿De qué o qué?- preguntó ella.

-Según tengo entendido, después de la Titanomaquia, los Titanes fueron encerrados en el Tártaro, y tenían de guardias a los Hecatónquiros, que eran gigantes de cien brazos que lograban contenerlos, ¿cómo es que fue posible que se escaparan?

Marron quedó mirando a Gohan durante algunos momentos, sorprendida. De todos, él había sido el único que había intentado de comprender lo que ocurría, hablándole como si le creyera todo lo que había contado. Sonrió, en esos momentos confirmaba que Gohan era bastante distinto a los demás saiyas, incluidos Goten y Trunks, que la continuaban mirando como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Bueno, se podría decir que en la mitología se consideraba que era gracias a los Hecatónquiros que los Titanes se mantenían en el Tártaro, y no es así, es el poder de Hades lo que los contenía y los mantenía encerrados.

-Pero... Hades también reencarnó, ¿qué se supone que los contenía?- continuó preguntando Gohan, lo que poco a poco mejoraba bastante el ánimo de Marron.

-Con Hades el tema de la reencarnación es distinta- esta vez, la rubia sonrió -cuando Hades dijo a Zeus que también quería reencarnar, se sabía que las condiciones debían ser distintas, porque como el Inframundo alberga no sólo a los Titanes, sino que a otros demonios que están en contra de los dioses, se necesitaba que parte de él se quedara en el Inframundo también. Es por esa razón, que se le dio la oportunidad que, al reencarnar, pudiera adueñarse de un cuerpo de un joven mortal, y debido a la gran cantidad de maldad que hay en el Inframundo, éste joven debe tener el corazón puro, normalmente es el que tiene el corazón más puro de cada reencarnación.

-¿En serio?- Gohan se veía muy interesado en el tema -oye, y hablando del Inframundo, ¿cómo es?, ¿se parece al que se describe en la Divina Comedia o es distinto?

-No, se podría decir que es bastante parecido- Marron asintió, animada -Está primero el río Aqueronte, las Prisiones, la laguna Estigia, Giudecca, donde está el palacio de mi tío Hades y, detrás de éste, el Muro de los Lamentos, y después de éste, los Campos Eliseos...

-¿Existe?- a Gohan prácticamente le brillaban los ojos de la emoción por la conversación que estaba llevando con la chica -¿y es como lo dice la mitología?

-Esa descripción es poco...

-¿Quieren enfocarse?- Piccoro los interrumpió, algo cansado de esperar a que volvieran al tema original -estabas contándonos sobre el muchacho con corazón puro.

-Ah, claro... bueno, resulta que al menos en este ciclo de reencarnaciones, han ocurrido varias cosas que nunca antes habían pasado, quizás lo de los Titanes es algo más. Bueno, empezando, ninguno de los dioses reencarnados creció en su Santuario, ni siquiera Atenea, a quien intentaron asesinar a penas nació, con Apolo, siendo ambos gemelos, no nacimos ni crecimos juntos... aunque a ratos me da la impresión que lo hizo a propósito. En fin, Poseidón pudo tener su alma en el cuerpo elegido por su reencarnación, cuando éste ya era un niño, lo que no suele aceptarse, pero se pasó por alto y, quizás lo más importante, es que el cuerpo elegido por Hades, resultó ser un Santo de Atenea, y de los más cercanos a ella, el Santo de Andrómeda.

-En ese caso, ambos lucharon en contra...

-No necesariamente- Piccoro habló, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en un árbol -según tengo entendido, ustedes lo que hacen es unir su alma mortal con la divina, pero el caso de Hades es distinto, el prácticamente aniquila el alma del cuerpo elegido.

-Normalmente hace eso- dijo Marron, asintiendo -sí, Hades suele ser extremista en sus decisiones.

-Piccoro- Gokú miraba impresionado al Namekusei -¿cómo es que tú conoces sobre esos dioses?, ¿por qué no nos habías contado?

-No te olvides, Gokú, que Kami-sama desde el Templo Sagrado puede observar todo lo que ocurre en la Tierra- contestó el otro -además, no tenía por qué contarles, si no era su asunto.

-Qué desconsiderado- Gokú se cruzó de brazos -egoísta.

-En fin, siguiendo con la historia, lo otro extraño que hubo en este ciclo es que, gracias a la cercanía de Atenea y de Shun, el cuerpo de Hades, éste pudo rechazar el alma del dios, lo que nunca había ocurrido antes. Y luego, al final de la batalla, el verdadero cuerpo de mi tío fue herido de gravedad por Atenea.

-Ah, entiendo- Gohan asintió -el que perdiera los dos cuerpos causó que el poder de vigilancia en el Tártaro disminuyera considerablemente.

-Sí, se podría decir que es eso...- asintió Marron -en fin, ¿tienes alguna otra duda?, no tengo problemas en contestarla antes de irme.

-Sí, tengo una. ¿Qué vas a hacer después de ir a tú Santuario?

-Supongo que a luchar con los Titanes- se encogió de hombros ella -lo mejor es terminar con el tema lo antes posible.

-En ese caso, quisiera acompañarte.

No sólo Marron se sorprendió por la petición de Gohan, sino que los demás Guerreros Z lo quedaron mirando boquiabiertos, lo mismo que los Ángeles, que enarcaron sus cejas.

La rubia quedó mirando al mediosaiya, tratando de darse cuenta de la razón de su propuesta. Lo conocía, sabía que todas esas preguntas eran por una razón más que su propia curiosidad, lo mismo que aquella extraña petición. Pudo darse cuenta que a Videl casi le da un ataque.

-Pero... Gohan...

-Vamos, Marron, sabes que necesitas toda la ayuda posible- Gohan sonrió -no está mal aceptarla de vez en cuando. Además, tú misma lo dijiste: en este ciclo han pasado cosas que antes no, entonces, no hay nada de malo que otros guerreros intervengan también.

Marron dudó, mirando a sus Ángeles, Ikarus se encogió de hombros levemente.

-Yo también voy- Gokú sonrió ampliamente. Antes que Marron dijera cualquier cosa, otros comenzaron a decir lo mismo: Goten, Trunks, Piccoro, Vegeta y Pan.

-Ah... no estoy segura que...

La chica se quedó en silencio al sentir un gran cosmos manifestarse. Y no fue la única que lo sintió, muy pronto todos los guerreros se quedaron en silencio, en guardia, dispuestos a atacar o defender, dependiendo de la situación.

No se dieron cuenta en qué momento apareció un hombre en frente de ellos, acercándose con rapidez a Marron, tomándola del cuello y apoyándola en un árbol cercano. Ninguno alcanzó a reaccionar en un primer momento, y ya cuando lo hicieron, ninguno fue capaz de moverse. Había un gran poder que se los impedía.

-¿Cómo estás, querida nieta?- le dijo él, burlesco.

-Cro... Cronos...

---------------------------------------------------

**Bien, ¿qué les pareció?, espero que les esté gustando ^^  
**

**Por cierto, la Divina Comedia, como deben saber, es un libro de Dante Alighieri, escrito en cantos, que narra el viaje del autor por el Purgatorio, el Infierno y el Paraíso, con el fin de reencontrarse con Beatriz, que no recuerdo si era su novia o su esposa. Según tengo entendido, Kurumada sacó muchas de las ideas del Infierno de este libro, por lo que me pareció necesario nombrarlo. Si tienen la oportunidad de leer el libro, háganlo, es entretenido, aunque desde ya les digo que tienen que armarse de paciencia, sobre todo si está como la traducción antigua, que es un poco complicada de entender.**

**Ah, por cierto, quise poner a Gohan preguntando sobre eso porque bueno, ustedes saben, Milk lo tuvo estudiando prácticamente en todo momento que no estaba entrenando para alguna batalla importante, por lo que me imagino, que algo de mitología debe saber.  
**

**Les cuento que me encanta escribir este fic, y lo mejor, es que para escribirlo he tenido que ponerme a repasar sobre mis conocimientos de mitología, jajaja.**

**Saludos a Marby, Adickdelta, , Schala S, Black Cat, Abela y Milk Gokú, por sus comentarios.**


	4. Hermanas

_Los dioses griegos eran muy poderosos, eso ni quien lo negara. Las batallas entre ellos eran cruentas y terribles, no estaban acostumbrados a perder, por lo que solían hacer cualquier cosa para evitarlo. Es más que conocida la "batalla" entre Atenea y Poseidón, por obtener el patronato de una de las polis más importantes. Se recuerda que los dos se desafiaron a una batalla bastante peculiar. Ambos debían dar un regalo a tal polis, y el mejor, sería el que ganaría._

_Poseidón les regaló a los habitantes un manantial, que iba desde la cima del cerro que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, mientras que Atenea les regaló el olivo... Fue así que la diosa de la sabiduría ganó el honor de ser la diosa protectora de la polis de Atenas, lugar en que también estaba su santuario más importante, y el lugar de entrenamiento también más importante de la diosa._

_Pero si creen que todas las batallas entre los dioses eran así de pacíficas, están equivocados. Con el pasar de los años, cada vez las disputas entre ellos eran más violentas, sobre todo después de la Guerra de Troya, en la cual se vieron cómo los dioses tomaban partido por una u otra parte. Se dice que hasta esa guerra, la convivencia en el Olimpo era relativamente pacífica, con algunos problemas, como en todos los lugares, pero fue esa guerra la que cambió todo, haciendo que entre los dioses también hubieran disputas, sacándose en cara situaciones y comentarios que antes se habían callado, y que ahora traían más de un problema entre ellos._

_Aparte de eso, y después de varias disputas entre ellos que no los llevaba a ninguna parte, se dieron cuenta que luchar entre ellos no tenía el mayor sentido, porque siempre ocurría lo mismo, no había un ganador y un perdedor. Fue por eso que decidieron involucrar a mortales en sus batallas, dejando en sus manos las guerras santas que se disputaban y, dependiendo de su fuerza y poder de su cosmos, el cómo resultaría la batalla._

_Fueron varios los dioses que consiguieron el "permiso" de Zeus para lograr tener a mortales bajo su mando. Cada dios planeó muy bien qué representarían esos mortales, cómo irían vestidos y el tipo de poder que tendrían. Atenea eligió tener Santos, los dividió en tres, dependiendo del estatus que tenían dentro de la orden. Estaban divididos en santos dorados (quienes eran los guardianes principales de la diosa), santos de plata y santos de bronce. _

_Poseidón tenía a los Generales Marinos, que cuidaban los pilares de los siete mares, estando todos ubicados alrededor del Soporte Principal, lugar donde fue encerrada la diosa Atenea durante la última guerra contra ese dios, recibiendo parte del agua que debía caer sobre la Tierra, esperando darle tiempo a sus santos para que vencieran a los Generales y lograran tirar cada uno de los pilares._

_Hades tenía a sus 108 Espectros, siendo la mayoría de ellos poco estimados por el dios de los muertos. En reencarnaciones anteriores el dios del Inframundo tenía la facultad de revivirlos a todos una y otra vez, teniendo una gran ventaja sobre la diosa de la Sabiduría. Fue gracias a Asmita, el Santo dorado de Virgo, que esta situación cambió. Sacrificando su vida, creó un rosario de 108 cuencas, que representa a cada uno de los espectros de Hades, impidiendo que el dios lograra revivirlos, ya que si morían las perlas del rosario tomaban un color negro. Contrario a lo que todos esperaron, Hades, en vez de enfurecerse o regocijarse por la noticia, se alegró... nunca le había gustado el tener que revivir cada vez a guerreros tan débiles(1)._

_La otra diosa que tenía guardianes era Artemisa, pero tenía una particularidad. Dos de ellos, Thesseus y Odysseus no eran mortales, eran seres divinos que estaban al mando de la diosa de la caza. El tercero, Touma de Ikarus, era el único mortal, elegido por ella misma. Él también era el hermano menor de la Amazona de Atenea, Marín de Águila, de la que fue separada cuando era pequeño._

**Capítulo IV. Hermanas.**

Le costaba respirar, eso ni quién lo negara. Cronos estaba apretando tan fuerte su garganta que poco a poco sentía que se mareaba, al tiempo que su lucha por liberarse era cada vez menos efectiva. Marron pensó que necesitaba sólo una distracción, sólo una pequeñísima distracción que le diera el tiempo suficiente para poder actuar. Pero se estaba sintiendo tan mal que no se le podía ocurrir qué hacer. Lo que nunca pensó, eso sí, era que la distracción vendría del mismo cielo.

De pronto se nubló. A todos les recordó cuando era llamado el Dragón de las esferas, y tan rápido como se formaron las nubes, cayó un rayo tan cerca de ellos que Cronos no pudo evitar mirar hacia ese lado, con el ceño fruncido.

Marron se dio cuenta de ese movimiento, y con rapidez juntó cosmos en su mano derecha, en la cual en pocos instantes se materializó una flecha, y se la enterró al Titán en un costado. Soltó un grito estremecedor, retrocediendo unos pasos, a la vez que Marron caía al suelo de rodillas y todos los demás sentían que tenían nuevamente libertad de movimiento. En pocos momentos se pusieron en guardia, rodeando al Titán, que seguía quejándose.

Trunks llegó con rapidez al lado de Marron, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Cronos, que la miraba amenazadoramente. En pocos momentos ella levantó su rostro, y para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, sus ojos ya no eran de ese azul cielo tan característico de ella, sino que de un negro profundo.

-Por lo que veo- comenzó a decir Cronos, mientras la herida de su costado se sanaba en un santiamén -por muy independientes que se sienten en las reencarnaciones, Zeus los sigue vigilando.

-No es vigilancia, es seguridad- replicó Marron, que tenía otra flecha en su mano -por mucho que te gustaría poder atacarnos a mis hermanos o a mí, no podrás salir tan bien librado, sobre todo si no te presentas de modo justo. ¿Qué es lo que viniste a hacer aquí?

-A verte- contestó el otro -me pareció que ni Gea ni los otros Titanes que visitaron a tus hermanos hicieron un buen trabajo, por lo que estoy dándoles otra visita.

-Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a irte de esa manera-replicó Marron, sonriendo un poco -porque no será la única que se vaya de la misma manera hoy...

El que Marron encendiera su ki fue una señal para todos los demás, que también lo hicieron y se acercaron amenazadoramente hacia el Titán, que continuaba tan tranquilo como hacía unos momentos. Lo que le llamó la atención, eso sí, fue que Gokú y los demás se convirtieran en Súper Sayajins rápidamente.

-Ah, no me imaginaba que en la Tierra quedaran Sayajins- dijo, simulando sorpresa -pensé que esos monos mercenarios se habían extinto hace mucho...

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- por supuesto, Vegeta se enfureció al escuchar al Titán que llamara de esa manera a la raza de guerreros más fuerte del universo. Incrementó considerablemente su poder, amenazándolo. Eso de "monos mercenarios" le había dolido en su orgullo como pocas cosas.

Y a la vez que el Saiya pensaba en la real posibilidad de atacarlo, Marron levantaba sus manos. En la izquierda apareció un hermoso arco dorado, mientras que en la derecha, una flecha, que era apuntada hacia el Titán.

-¿Acaso piensas que me asustan?- preguntó Cronos, luego rió -vamos, chiquilla, ni todos los dioses Olímpicos juntos y amenazándome me dan miedo, ¿crees que este grupo podría siquiera hacerme temblar o algo así?

-Yo sólo me conformo con que te largues- dijo Marron, tensando su arco -y si no lo haces ahora, al menos te dejaré alguna marca de recuerdo por tu excursión en la capital del Oeste.

Cronos miraba divertido la situación, a la vez que los Saiyajins incrementaban sus poderes, amenazantes. Los ángeles hacían lo propio, sólo esperando la señal de su señora Artemisa para atacarlo sin piedad. Señal que no llegó en ningún momento.

-Bonito grupo tienes, Artemisa- comentó Cronos -me imagino que a todos ellos les gustaría dar un tour por el Inframundo, el cual, por cierto, está bajo mi poder y el de los Titanes.

-La verdad, ese hoyo no me interesa- replicó Marron, sin dejar de estar alerta -el que tengas el Inframundo bajo tu poder es problema de Hades y sólo de él... aunque si quieres, también problema de Perséfone, después de todo, pasa la mitad del año en ese lugar.

-Sí, he sabido que te gusta la Tierra, de hecho, sé que pasas poco tiempo en el Olimpo... como debes suponer, mi intención tampoco es quedarme sólo con el Inframundo, sino que recuperar todo lo que tenía antes de que tú padre naciera, volver a tener en mí la gloria de antaño. Y para eso atacaré el Olimpo, y sacaré a patadas a Zeus de ahí.

-Eres bastante predecible- dijo Marron, burlona -¿y qué harás después?, ¿irás donde Poseidón y barrerás con su Santuario Submarino?

-Claro, es buena idea- Cronos continuó hablando con el tono burlesco utilizado por Marron -y no te equivocas si piensas que después me presentaré ante los mortales, para que vuelvan a alabarme como hace miles de años, y así, que me sirvan. Aunque aún no estoy seguro de si los dejaré con vida... quizás empiece con otra civilización, mucho más sumisa y que no se olvide de nosotros, los seres divinos. La actual será convertida tan rápido en polvo de estrellas, que no tienes que preocuparte si es que alcanzan o no a darse cuenta, te aseguro que no van a sufrir.

Frunció el cejo, preocupada. No era novedad para ella que Cronos intentaría deshacerse de todos ellos, pero el que se metiera con los mortales la preocupaba mucho.

-En fin, los estaré esperando a ti y a los demás dioses en el Inframundo.

Cronos hizo una pequeña reverencia ante Marron, más que nada como una burla, y desapareció. Recién en ese momento ella se permitió relajarse, bajando los brazos y mirando fijamente al suelo, pensativa. Los demás guerreros apagaron sus ki y la quedaron mirando, preocupados también.

Y es que ellos habían pensado que esa batalla sería sólo entre los dioses griegos y los Titanes, pero ahora que sabían que si ellos perdían todos los demás seres vivos corrían peligro, era una presión más.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Trunks, que continuaba a su lado. Cuando ella levantó los ojos, el muchacho se dio cuenta que ya no eran negros, sino que volvían a ser los azules de siempre.

-Sí, no me hizo daño- contestó, a la vez que el arco y la flecha desaparecían.

-Pero aún así...- Marron se quedó de una pieza cuando Trunks la tomó de la mano y, con suavidad, la condujo hacia la silla más cercana. Lo miraba fijamente, tratando de no sonrojarse y que no se hiciera evidente lo nerviosa que se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos -creo que mejor te sientas un ratito, deberías descansar.

-Hum...

-¡Y bien!, ¿cuándo partimos?- preguntó Vegeta, una vez que Trunks le había acercado algo de beber a la extrañada Marron.

-¿Estaban hablando en serio con eso de que me acompañarían?- preguntó la chica, más sorprendida aún.

-¡Por supuesto!- sonrió Gokú, animado -después de ver lo poderoso que es Cronos estoy ansioso por enfrentarme a él y a los otros Titanes- Marron no sabía qué decir, cuando el saiya se volvió hacia los demás -¿quién va con nosotros?

Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Piccoro, Gokú, Gohan y Pan levantaron la mano, sumamente animados, sobre todo la niña, que se notaba feliz... eso, hasta que Gohan le habló.

-Tú te quedas, Pan- la niña dejó de celebrar y miró a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos – y no pongas esa cara de perrito apaleado, no te servirá.

-Ahh...- la niña se volvió hacia su madre, con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas. Contrario a lo que esperaba y deseaba, su madre no la apoyó.

-Es peligroso, Pan- dijo Videl, con voz comprensiva.

-Pero... pero...- esta vez Pan miró a Gokú, a punto de largarse a llorar -¡abuelito!- sabía perfectamente que su abuelo no se resistiría a su llanto.

-Gohan, yo creo que...- Gokú comenzó a hablar, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada que su hijo le dedicaba. Sin querer, recordó aquella amenazante mirada que Milk le daba cuando estaba muy enojada (muy enojada). Con el dolor de su alma, prefirió apoyarlo... porque sabía perfectamente que hacer enojar a Gohan era sufrir un gran "castigo"... -sí, quizás tienes razón.

Al escuchar que su único posible aliado no la apoyaba, Pan se largó a llorar. A Marron le vino pésimo el escándalo de la niña, porque empezaba a dolerle la cabeza terriblemente. Soltó un pesado suspiro, a su lado, el que estaba sentado, sonrió.

-Preocupada?- le preguntó Trunks.

-Algo así...- contestó Marron, sonriendo un poco, luego bajó la mirada -lamento no contarlo...- agregó luego. El escándalo que tenía Pan lograba que nadie los escuchara ni les prestara atención -no fue de egoísta o algo así, sólo no encontré el momento adecuado.

-No te preocupes- sonrió Trunks un poco -quizás si te hubiéramos puesto mayor atención... por cierto, ¿siempre lo has sabido?

-No, para nada... me di cuenta más o menos a los 12 o 13 años, y fue por accidente.

-¿Cómo así?- al otro lado de ella, Goten había acercado otra silla y se había sentado, lo mismo que Bra -¿de pronto encendiste tu ki como si siempre lo hubieras tenido?

-No exactamente... mi ki, o cosmos, como le decimos nosotros, siempre lo he tenido, aunque no estaba consciente de que era porque soy Artemisa. Desde que tengo memoria he tenido sueños extraños y también he estado reviviendo las plantas, si nunca lo comenté era porque hasta cierto punto pensé que era normal. Si todos los que me rodeaban podían hacer tantas cosas, las flores era algo más simple.

-¿Y cómo es que nunca nos dimos cuenta?- le preguntó Goten.

-Ni idea, quizás no los manifestaba con ustedes cerca- Marron se encogió de hombros -pero bueno, si me enteré fue más bien por un accidente... o no tan accidente. Había salido de la escuela un poco tarde, estaba oscureciendo, y pues unos tipos trataron de asaltarme...

-¿Y encendiste tu ki?- preguntó Bra, interesada.

-No, para nada. Llegó Touma y me defendió- contestó Marron, avergonzada -y aunque trató de decirme que era una diosa y todo eso, en un primer momento no le creí, era obvio, siempre me consideré bastante débil, y así comenzó una persecusión de esos tres para que les creyera... era estresante, estaba a punto de decírselo a uno de ustedes para que me ayudaran a espantarlos, cuando me hicieron recordar.

-¿Recordar?- preguntó Trunks, curioso.

-Sí, hicieron que mi memoria de diosa volviera, así que recordé todo y me di cuenta que decían la verdad- contestó Marron -ya después todo se hizo más fácil, porque recibí también visitas de amigas que me decían cómo iban las cosas. Ha pasado cada cosa en el Olimpo que no se lo creerían.

Simultáneamente a la conversación de los cuatro amigos y al llanto de Pan (que ahora no era tan escandaloso), Bulma recibía una llamada. Cuando le llevaron el teléfono y vio en el visor quién era, no pudo más que extrañarse.

-Disculpe que la moleste, señora Brief- dijo Saori Kido -pero necesito urgente hablar con Marron, y no he podido ubicarla en su casa, ¿se encontrará ahí?

-Eh... sí, si está- dijo Bulma, y se dirigió donde estaban los jóvenes -Marron, tienes teléfono, es Saori Kido.

-¡Atenea!- sonriendo ampliamente, Marron se dirigió al teléfono. Para su suerte, Pan había dejado de llorar a todo pulmón y ahora sollozaba en silencio en los brazos de su madre, mientras repetía una y otra vez "mi papi es malo". Gohan estaba cerca de las dos, sonriendo divertido.

-Que bueno que te encuentro- dijo Saori cuando vio a Marron, no tenía idea que su conversación con la rubia era el centro de atención -¿supiste lo de los Titanes?

-Claro, vinieron a verme y de paso contaron a todos quién era- contestó Marron, sonriendo un poco -¿pasaron también por tu Santuario?

-Sí, y lo dejaron más destruido de lo que ya estaba- suspiró Saori, Marron la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Más?, ¿y qué más destruido podía estar tu Santuario?

-Yo me hacía la misma pregunta, pero ya ves... es increible cómo a veces las mismas circunstancias te responden.

-Ah, claro...oye, ¿y has hablado con algún otro?

-Con Poseidón, a él también lo atacaron, aunque él estaba en su casa con sus Generales Marinos porque ya sabes, su Santuario aún sigue destruido. Dice que deberíamos juntarnos lo antes posible, y atacarlos también. Según Shun, el Hades está prácticamente bajo su mando. Tendríamos que ir allá a luchar.

-¿En serio?- Marron suspiró -con lo que me carga el Inframundo. ¿Por qué no mandamos a Hades y que él se encargue de todo?

-Porque si lo hago su hermano mayor no me dejará en paz, y no tienes idea lo exasperante que puede llegar a ser el Fénix cuando le tocan siquiera a su hermanito- suspiró Saori -así que mejor me ahorro problemas y ni siquiera le planteo la idea... y como tú eres mi hermana, tienes que apoyarme.

-Como digas...- a pesar de sus palabras, Marron no se vio del todo convencida por la excusa que Atenea le dio -en fin, ¿nos juntamos en tu Santuario?

-¿Estás loca?, mi Santuario no está en condiciones de recibir a nadie.

-¡Por todos los dioses, Atenea, ¿cómo te puede preocupar algo así?!

-Oye, casi todas las casas se van a prácticamente desapareció, Cáncer y Géminis no tienen techo, Aries, Tauro y Capricornio la soplan y se caen. Si después del ataque de Hades habían quedado mal, con los Titanes hay que considerar que es un milagro si algo sigue en pie- gruñó Saori -no, a mi Santuario no. Aún está el tuyo, el de Apolo y Poseidón ofreció las ruinas del suyo, aunque dijo que si queríamos, mejor íbamos a su casa, está mucho más decente.

-Es que cualquier cosa es más decente que las ruinas del mar. Iris me dijo que Anfitrite está furiosa.

-Me imagino...

-Marron- intervino Bulma -si quieres puedes invitarlos aquí, estarán más tranquilos.

Tanto la rubia como la pelimorada se quedaron mirando, y después de unos momentos se encogieron de hombros, quedando de acuerdo que eso harían.

-Le avisaré a Poseidón- dijo Saori -yo creo que cerca de una hora estaremos allá. Si quieres también le aviso a Apolo.

-Un momento- gruñó Marron -¿es que has estado en contacto con Apolo?, ¿por qué contigo y no conmigo?. ¡es mi gemelo y prefiere hablar contigo y no conmigo, y con lo mal que se llevan!

-Con Apolo no nos llevamos mal- replicó Atenea.

-¿Ah no?, ¿y en la Guerra de Troya?, ¿o quieres que te recuerde las sabrosas discusiones que se armaban en el Olimpo?

-... ¿Escuché bien?- los ojitos de Gohan brillaron -¿dijo Guerra de Troya?, ¿ella estuvo ahí?

-Papá nos tiene prohibido hablar de ella- dijo Saori, notándose un poco molesta, igual que Marron -si no fuera por eso te recordaría a cada momento lo bien parado que salieron los troyanos en ella.

-Ah, por favor- gruñó Marron -muy orgullosa estarás con tus bárbaros atenienses.

-Claro, y no tienes idea cuánto, porque si mal no recuerdo, fueron ellos los que lograron entrar a la ciudad y ganar la guerra- Saori sonrió orgullosa, cruzándose de brazos -¿qué me puedes decir ante eso?

-... ¿Te puedo recordar que Aquiles se murió y que Ulises demoró como diez años en volver a Itaca?... no se cómo Penélope pudo esperarlo tanto tiempo, ya se parece a la señora Milk.

Varios de los presentes tuvieron que reprimir la risa que les causó el comentario de Marron, sobre todo por la mirada que Milk les dedicó, dándoles a entender que si se reían, iban a sufrir. El único que se atrevió a hacerlo abiertamente fue Gohan, que ni siquiera la mirada fría de su madre lo calmó, sólo lo hizo un codazo poco disimulado de parte de Videl.

-¿Entendiste el chiste, Vegeta?- le preguntó Gokú al príncipe, que se encogió de hombros. Él no sabía nada de una Guerra de Troya -ah, tendré que pedirle a Gohan que me lo explique.

-No querrás saberlo, Gokú- sonrió Piccoro, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, los estaremos esperando- dijo Marron -¿vienen tú, Shun, Apolo y Poseidón, cierto?

-Shun y Julián es seguro que van conmigo- contestó -tengo que preguntarle a Apolo.

-Vendrá, estoy segura. Nos vemos.

Marron cortó la comunicación y soltó un suspiro. Quizás cómo resultaría tal peculiar reunión...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Holas!, ¿cómo están?, espero que súper, y también espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Algunas notas:  
**

**(1). Lo que narro de Hades y y el rosario, sale en el manga "The Lost Canvas" de Saint Seiya, que narra la guerra anterior de Atenea y Hades, creo que ya los primeros ovas ya salieron, pero no estoy segura. Si tienen oportunidad de verlo o leerlo, ¡se los recomiendo!, es excelente, muy distinto a la historia de Saint Seiya de hace años (no sólo los dibujos, eso sí). A pesar que Tenma, el santo de Pegaso, tiene bastante protagonismo, se pueden ver entretenidas batallas de los Santos dorados en contra de los espectros... es muy bueno =).**

**Los comentarios que Marron y Saori hacen de la Guerra de Troya, es verdad. Atenea apoyó a los guerreros griegos (entre los que estaban Aquiles... ¡grande Aquiles!), y Apolo y Artemisa apoyaron a los troyanos, cuya ciudad fue derrotada después de diez años de lucha (creo)**

**Gracias a Milkgokú, Adickdelta, Priscilla, Schala S y Marby, por dejar comentarios.**


	5. Los Cinco Olímpicos

**V. Los Cinco Olímpicos.**

-La verdad, no puedo creer que esa niña también sea una diosa- comentó Bulma, después que Marron había cortado la comunicación. La rubia sonrió ligeramente -aunque también podía haber pensado eso de ti, veo que a ratos la vida te sorprende con cosas que uno nunca pensaría que se podrían hacer realidad.

-Lo sé, también me pareció sorprendente cuando lo supe- dijo Marron -gracias por ofrecer la Capsule Corp., no tenía ganas de ir al templo submarino, no me gusta estar bajo el agua por más de una hora. Por cierto, Bra- la rubia la miró sonriendo con burla -¿te acuerdas de Julián Solo?

-... Sí, ¿qué tiene que ver él?

-Que va a venir, él es la reencarnación de Poseidón.

-¡¿Va a venir?!- Bra estuvo a punto de dar un salto de alegría, pero cuando vio las expresiones de Trunks y de Vegeta, volvió a ponerse seria -eh, ejem... ahora veo por qué lo conocías aquella vez que nos encontramos con él en el trabajo de mamá.

-Sí, y también todos conocen a mi hermano gemelo, Apolo- dijo Marron, todos la miraron confusos -¿recuerdan el Torneo de las Artes Marciales en que Gokú se llevó a entrenar a Uub?

-No me lo recuerdes- gruñó Milk, cruzándose de brazos. Gokú soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Bueno, Apolo es Kirano, el que se enfrentó a Goten en la segunda ronda. ¿Se acuerdan de él?

-Sí... ahora entiendo por qué era tan fuerte- dijo pensativo el segundo hijo de la familia Son.

-Siéntete orgulloso, Goten- dijo Trunks, dándole una palmada en la espalda, tan fuerte que casi lo deja en el suelo -le ganaste a un dios, no todos logran hacer eso...

-No es tan así, jejeje...- dijo Marron, y todos la quedaron mirando.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lo que pasa es que… bueno, le pedí a Kirano durante el torneo que se dejara ganar- contestó bajito, bastante avergonzada. Tenía los ojos bajos, esperando unos gritos que no tardaron en llegar. La mayoría protestaba, sobre todo los saiyas –esperen, no malinterpreten…- trataba de hacerse escuchar –no lo hice porque no podías ganar, aunque eso no lo sabría, lo hice justamente por si ganabas.

-¿Cómo es eso?- le preguntó Goten, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con el orgullo herido.

-Lo que pasa es que ustedes no saben cómo es Apolo cuando pierde en alguna competencia- contestó Marron –es bastante vengativo y si le hubieras ganado quizás qué barbaridad te hubiera hecho…

A pesar de que posiblemente la chica tuviera razón en sus dichos, Goten la miró con cierta suspicacia. Marron, por la mirada que su amigo tenía, pensó que la próxima vez tendría que pensar mejor la forma en que diría las cosas. Sus ángeles se acercaron a ella, poniendo punto final a la conversación.

-Señorita Artemisa- dijo uno de ellos, respetuosamente. Marron se volvió hacia ellos.

-Dime, Touma.

-Quisiéramos…- el muchacho miró a sus compañeros, como pidiendo ayuda, y lo único que recibió como respuesta fueron unos cuantos codazos, apurándolo. Marron los quedó mirando, suspicaz.

-¿Hay algo que quieren contarme?- les preguntó, viendo perfectamente la expresión de horror en sus rostros -¿me quieren decir qué fue lo que pasó?

-Eh… sí… lo que pasa es que… hum…- Ikarus permaneció unos momentos más en silencio –bueno, ¿recuerda su templo de Éfeso?

-Sí, por supuesto, es mi favorito- contestó Marron, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Espero unos momentos más a que continuaran hablando, pero al no recibir nada, comenzó a desesperarse -¡¿me quieren contar de una vez qué fue lo que pasó?!

-Ah, claro… lo que pasa es que los Titanes antes de venir, pensaron que usted estaba en Éfeso- Marron abrió los ojos con sorpresa –y dejaron un bonito recuerdo.

-¡¿Qué?!- a Marron se le crisparon sus manos -¿qué… qué fue lo que hicieron?

-Gea echó abajo el altar principal y también la mayoría de los salones- comenzó Thesseus –por suerte no alcanzó a ver sus perros de caza porque los escondimos, quemó parte de su biblioteca, hirió a algunas cuantas sacerdotisas, aunque nada grave, y también se llevó algunas flechas de su colección…

-¡Mis flechas!

-A su estatua le hizo bigotes- continuó Thesseus, los otros dos ángeles lo miraron con espanto, mientras que Marron lo miraba furiosa –la mayoría de sus túnicas están quemadas… ¡au!, ¿qué les pasa?- miró molesto a sus compañeros, que fueron quienes le pegaron.

-¡Idiota!- le gritó Touma -¡se suponía que le diríamos de a poco para que no se enojara!

-Y eso que no le dije que se robó la tiara que le regaló Selene…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Decir que hubo una explosión de ki fue poco. Marron estaba tan enojada que su ki dorado se encendió e iba en aumento a cada momento, miraba amenazante a sus ángeles, que habían retrocedido un paso. Se fue acercando a ellos a medida que hablaba.

-¿¡Me quieren decir dónde demonios estaban ustedes que no fueron capaces de proteger el templo!?- les preguntó, los otros tres se miraron nerviosos.

-¿Problemas con los incompetentes de tus guardianes?- le preguntó burlón Vegeta.

-¡Usted cállese!- le gritó, causando risa en el saiya -¡se perdió todo!, ¿en dónde demonios se supone que voy a conseguir otra flecha de Aquiles?

-¿Dijo de Aquiles?- Gohan sonrió ampliamente.

-Sí, de Aquiles- gruñó Marron, cruzándose de brazos –y si no fuera por ciertos ángeles que andaban haciendo quizás qué cosas, te podría mostrar mi colección.

-No alegues tanto, hermanita- se escuchó de pronto una voz masculina –al menos tu templo de Éfeso sigue en pie.

Marron lo reconoció inmediatamente, por lo que comenzó a buscar por todos lados a su hermano gemelo.

-¡Apolo!- la muchacha se acercó hacia el joven que estaba con ellos (no se dieron cuenta desde qué momento estaba ahí), sonriente. Kirano se veía más maduro, y lo que menos parecía era un dios con esos jeans rotos en las rodillas y una polera negra -¿ya no estás enojado conmigo?

-He decidido hacer una tregua- contestó él, cruzándose de brazos. Al ver a Goten le sonrió –hola, tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Sí…- Goten lo miró con suspicacia.

-Cuando quieras una pelea de verdad, me avisas- le dijo Kirano –dejaremos fuera a las molestias- agregó luego, apuntando disimuladamente a Marron.

-Estoy disponible cuando quieras- sonrió Goten.

-¿Te fueron a ver los Titanes a ti?- le preguntó Marron, molesta. Apolo asintió -¿y cómo estuvo?

-Ah, Océano se divirtió como no tienes idea inundando Delfos, al final se parecía más al templo de Poseidón que al mío.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, y por eso te digo que no seas tan exagerada. Lo tuyo es terrible, pero bastante fácil de arreglar, menos lo de tu colección, pero al menos no quedó como el mío. Las Musas tuvieron que quedarse sacando el agua.

-¿En serio?- Marron soltó una risita, dándose cuenta recién que todos esperaban que presentara al muchacho –él es mi hermano gemelo, Apolo, o Kirano, como lo conocieron ustedes.

Muchos hicieron señas de que lo recordaban.

-Por cierto, Artemisa, ¿por qué nos juntamos aquí?

-Porque prácticamente todos los templos están destruidos- contestó Marron –Atenea no quiso en su Santuario y no valía la pena preguntarle a Poseidón. Bulma se ofreció a que lo hiciéramos aquí.

En esos momentos llegó con ellos Bulma, seguida por varios jóvenes, que miraban con curiosidad el lugar.

-Marron, ya llegaron.

-Gracias, Bulma.

Los cinco jóvenes se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, siendo observados con atención por los Guerreros Z, que estaban alrededor de ellos. Casi todos tenían las mismas edades, estaban Marron y Kirano, una joven de cabello morado y largo, a quien identificaron como Atenea (o Saori Kido), otro joven de cabello azul, vestido elegantemente, que era Poseidón (o Julián Solo), y un joven que parecía ser el más pequeño del grupo, tenía el cabello verde y era bastante callado y tímido, era Hades (o Shun). Bra estaba encantada entre los tres dioses.

-Me extraña que vengan solos- dijo Marron, sonriendo e intentando romper el hielo –pensé que vendrían con alguien protegiéndolos, después de los ataques…

-No hables tanto- dijo Shun, suspirando –quizás invoques a mi nii-san Ikki o a Radamantis, y ya estoy harto de tener que escucharlos…

-Quizás si nos hubieras contado de un comienzo que Hades nunca dejó tu cuerpo- replicó de mala manera Saori.

-Un momento- todos miraron a Marron –si Hades nunca dejó tu cuerpo, ¿cómo es que los Titanes pudieron salir del Tártaro?

-No lo supe de inmediato- Shun se encogió de hombros –no hubo ningún tipo de manifestación, sólo hoy, que Hiperión llegó a Virgo a atacarme (o lo que queda de Virgo). Estaba Ikki conmigo y luego llegó Radamantis, y ahí quedó la grande.

-Pero, ¿tú lo sabías?- le preguntó Julián.

-Sí, pero no deseaba armar problemas, por lo que me quedé callado- Shun se encogió de hombros –era más simple callármelo, y así lo hice… pero nunca pensé que podría pasar algo así.

-Ah, tu historia me parece conocida- suspiró Marron –y bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos aquí, definamos qué es lo que vamos a hacer.

-Yo boto por borrarlos del mapa- dijo Julián -¿quién está conmigo?- todos los dioses levantaron la mano –muy bien, vamos…

Los cinco se estaban poniendo de pie, cuando Gohan se adelantó unos pasos a ellos, algo extrañados por la breve "reunión" que habían hecho.

-Un momento, ¿van a ir así nada más?- les preguntó, los otros se quedaron mirando y se encogieron de hombros -¿es que no piensan hacer un plan más elaborado o algo así?

-Tenemos uno- dijo Saori –avanzar y avanzar, hasta que se llegue a Giudecca, sin importar cuántos se queden atrás, mientras uno de nosotros llegue, está bien- la joven diosa sonreía –eso es lo que hemos hecho con mis Santos hasta ahora, y puedo dar fe de que resulta.

-Es verdad- apoyaron Shun y Julián, asintiendo con la cabeza también.

-¡Ja, ¿y esos son los famosos dioses?!- Vegeta habló con burla, cruzándose de brazos –no son más que unos chiquillos ingenuos.

-Y eso que Atenea es la diosa de la estrategia- sonrió con burla Marron.

-Al menos soy aporte- replicó Saori, cruzándose de brazos, la otra la miró feo.

-¡Oye!

-No se les ocurra ponerse a discutir ahora- gruñó Kirano –y ellos tienen razón, necesitamos un plan más elaborado, eso de "atacar sin mirar quién queda tirado en el camino" sólo les funciona a los Santos de Atenea.

-En ese caso, mandémoslos a ellos- agregó Poseidón, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Y por qué no mandamos a tus Generales Marinos?- gruñó Saori.

-Yo tengo una mejor idea- sonrió Shun, interrumpiéndolos –Sólo es necesario que hagas desaparecer el Rosario de mis espectros, así puedo revivirlos y mandarlos una y otra vez, total no me cuesta revivirlos y son lo bastante carne de cañón para ir sin chistar.

Todos los dioses lo miraron con seriedad, después de unos momentos en que Shun no necesitó que le indicaran su respuesta, se encogió de hombros.

-Era sólo una idea…

-Claro- Saori, con ironía, le contestó –para que en 200 años más tenga a tus espectros como plaga en mi Santuario, ¿cierto?

-No aguantas ni una broma…

-¿Broma?, ¡casi destruyes la Tierra!, ¿cómo esperas que lo tome como una broma?, tendría que estar realmente loca.

-…- Shun la miró sombríamente –ya vas a ver, uno de estos días te voy a ganar y ahí verás lo que es un dios de verdad.

-Shun, eres el Santo de Andrómeda, ¿cómo me puedes decir eso?- le preguntó Saori.

-Sale, nada más…- el peliverde se encogió de hombros –oh, demonios, estoy como Saga…

-En fin- sonrió Apolo –dejando a bipolares de lado, mejor armemos un plan o algo así, puede que nos sirva de algo.

-Yo tengo una idea- volvió a intervenir Shun, con el ánimo completamente renovado –podemos atacar por distintos ángulos, simultáneamente, y así evitaremos que se puedan ayudar entre ellos.

-¿Cómo se supone que lo lograríamos?- preguntó Saori –a penas lleguemos al Inframundo se darán cuenta de nuestra presencia, no nos dará tiempo para repartirnos por el lugar.

-Eso déjenmelo a mí, puedo hacer que aparezcan en cualquier lugar, no tengo problema con eso- contestó Shun –lo único que tienen estrictamente prohibido es acercarse a los Campos Eliseos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Marron.

-Porque casi no quedó después de la guerra contra Atenea- contestó Shun –ella y sus bárbaros… entre los que me cuento… lo lograron… logramos… demonios…- esto último el muchacho lo murmuró, confuso. Los demás decidieron ignorarlo.

-En ese caso, y ya que estamos hablando de batallas, supongo que llevaremos a un grupo de caballeros, ¿no?- preguntó Julián.

-Sería lo ideal- contestó Shun –aunque no creo que sea del todo necesario, sólo nosotros podemos hacer que los Titanes vuelvan al Tártaro, sólo sería ponerlos en peligro.

-Pero conociéndolos, no aceptarán quedarse atrás- dijo Saori –y menos si saben que vamos a luchar en contra de los Titanes… además, no podemos olvidar que no podemos dejar los Santuarios desprotegidos.

-Yo puedo sugerir algo- sonrió Marron, levantando su mano –todos ellos se ofrecen para acompañarnos y ayudarnos- dijo la rubia, mostrando a los demás dioses sus amigos Saiyas –están dispuestos a luchar en contra de los Titanes.

Los jóvenes miraron a los Guerreros Z y luego a Marron, como si estuviera realmente loca.

-No me vean así, que sé de lo que hablo- insistió la chica –los he visto luchar mucho mejor que muchos de sus guardianes- continuó –si tienen muchos problemas con el tema de los Santuarios, mejor los dejan acá y que ellos nos acompañen.

-No aceptaremos- dijo Julián, escandalizados –con nuestros caballeros es suficiente.

-Les insisto que ellos son fuertes, todos ellos tienen sangre saiyajin.

-¿En serio?- los tres dioses miraron de lo más interesados al grupo -¿se convierten en monos gigantes con la luna llena?

-Hace años que no tenemos cola- sonrió Gokú -¿cómo es que saben de nosotros?

-Ah, somos dioses- dijo Julián –a pesar que nuestro dominio no llegaba tan lejos, estábamos al pendiente de mucho de lo que ocurría en el Universo en general.

-Ah, ya veo…

Apolo, después de conocer la noticia, se dedicó a mirar al grupo con insistencia, tanto, que ni Vegeta ni Piccoro se sintieron cómodos. No sabían qué era lo que buscaba en ellos.

-Entonces, ¿cómo lo hacemos?- preguntó Saori, retomando el tema -¿cómo lo hacemos?, ¿de qué manera nos repartiremos por el inframundo?

-Yo creo que podemos bajar y desde ahí los traslado a distintos lados- dijo Shun –puede que hayan lugares sin vigilar, por eso mejor no planeamos nada.

-Bien, entonces yo iré con los Saiya- dijo Marron –si quieres, Apolo, puedes llevar mis Ángeles, para que te ayuden…

-Yo creo que no- el muchacho quedó mirando a Gohan -¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Eh… si, claro- contestó extrañado el otro.

Marron los miró con atención, mientras se alejaban del grupo. Trataba de pensar en la razón que podría tener su gemelo para hablar con Gohan, y no demoró mucho en darse cuenta y, al hacerlo, comenzó a sentirse angustiada.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien, la reunión de los Olímpicos comenzó y se nota que les costará bastante ponerse de acuerdo, sobre todo cuando con ellos estén los caballeros que decidan acompañarlos, pero prefiero no adelantarles nada, sólo les diré, además, que Gohan y Piccoro tendrán un papel importante dentro de la historia, pero más adelante se enterarán de todo.**

**Saludos a Munchis, Adickdelta, Marby por sus comentarios. Que estén muy bien.**


	6. Guardianes

_Dicen por ahí que las reuniones de los dioses en el Olimpo eran memorables, sobre todo cuando había que resolver algún problema entre dos o más Olímpicos. Si ya para Zeus representaba un seguro dolor de cabeza el reunirlos (a menos que estuviera molesto, porque ahí acudían todos sin chistar). Con los que vivían en la morada de los dioses no había problema, como era el caso de Hermes, Hera o Hestia, ya que incluso ellos a veces le sugerían que era necesario conversar ciertos temas para que la paz volviera a ellos. Pero con el resto..._

_Con Atenea no tenía tantos problemas, definitivamente ella era la hija más dispuesta a colaborar con él, y la más comprensiva. Por algo, después de tanto tiempo, continuaba siendo su hija favorita, ya que era tan responsable que anteponía cualquier cosa para lograr lo que él le había encargado: proteger a la humanidad, porque por mucho que lo hubiera pensado, aún no encontraba alguna manera de lograr que sus dos hermanos se quedaran tranquilos por fin y dejaran a la humanidad en paz... aunque no por eso tenía que admitir que estaba en contra de todo lo que ellos pedían._

_Poseidón tampoco daba tantos problemas para acudir al Olimpo. De hecho, a ratos le daba la impresión que le agradaba, sobre todo cuando Anfitrite estaba en el Santuario Submarino. No tenía que hacerse el tonto, sabía que a ratos su hermano no soportaba a su esposa, y buscaba cualquier excusa para poder huir de ella un rato, sobre todo cuando tenía pensado alguna nueva conquista. Eso a Zeus lo divertía, y entendía perfectamente a su hermano, ya que habían sido muchas las veces que a él le hubiera gustado escapar de alguna manera de Hera, sobre todo cuando lo pillaba mirando a las terrícolas en las playas o haciendo cualquier otra actividad._

_De Apolo tampoco tenía que quejarse mucho, su hijo también solía ser relativamente obediente, menos cuando se metía en terreno peligroso (entiéndase, en temas que Apolo deseaba que se quedaran como un secreto, como lo ocurrido con Cassandra) y también era comprensivo y le gustaba encontrar soluciones rápidas a problemas gigantes. En esos momentos solía agradecer su sentido práctico, sin contar que tenía un don de la palabra que hacía que todos lo escucharan hasta el final, sin interrumpir (al contrario de Hermes, que solía tener tanto don de la palabra que los demás lo único que querían era que se callara)_

_Sus dolores de cabeza eran principalmente otros dos dioses, aunque en realidad, eran tres._

_Uno era Ares, por las soluciones que solía proponer cuando había que solucionar algún problema. Para él, todo tenía sólo una manera de terminar: pelea, o guerra, en su defecto. Solía ser tan violento que muchos terminaban por hacerlo callar a gritos y en una ocasión tuvieron que llegar al extremo de amarrarlo a la silla con unas cadenas de Hefesto, y taparle la boca. Todos se quedaron satisfechos por esa acción (incluso Zeus consideró la posibilidad de dejarlo ahí permanentemente, quizás cuántas guerras se hubieran evitado) excepto Afrodita, que lo miraba con tanta pena que a penas había terminado la reunión se paró inmediatamente a soltarlo. _

_El segundo problema era su propio hermano, Hades. El dios del Inframundo detestaba tanto las reuniones "familiares" que normalmente se ponía en el último rincón, amurrado, con los brazos cruzados y haciendo de vez en cuando comentarios ácidos que todos decidían ignorar, sobre todo él mismo, ya que la mayoría de los comentarios iban hacia Zeus y lo inútil que era. Aunque en parte lo entendía.., ¿quién no sería así de amargado viviendo en un lugar como el Inframundo, y teniendo a su mando tantos inútiles que sufría de constantes jaquecas? Las únicas veces que se portaba más agradable (o al menos se quedaba en silencio), era cuando Perséfone estaba presente. Estaba tan enamorado de ella (y ella de él... tendría que estarlo para poder aguantarlo) que se notaba la felicidad que irradiaba con su presencia... _

_La otra, era Artemisa, que detestaba ir al Olimpo, sobre todo a las reuniones. Solía costarle mucho convencerla para que asista, y más aún convencerla para que se quedara hasta el final, sin contar que discutía constantemente con Afrodita y Atenea, con quienes tenía una rivalidad no declarada; la primera porque detestaba su actitud provocativa de p... (palabras no aptas para este lugar, aunque la diosa ni se arruga para decirlas a cada rato cuando discute con la diosa de la pasión), y de Atenea, con quien solía discutir acaloradamente hasta que Apolo lograba calmarla un poco. Sin contar que tampoco tenía buena relación con Hera, aunque en eso también se le unían Atenea y Afrodita... _

_Pero no podía negar que se divertía (aunque se daba cuenta de eso cuando se acababa), el ver a la familia reunida le daban ánimos para continuar planeando más reuniones (aunque por momentos pareciera arrepentirse de ello) _

_Y en esos momentos que notaba que una nueva reunión se llevaría a cabo, estaba de lo más atento. Él y otros dioses no estaría presente, ya que como no habían reencarnado no tenían posibilidad de ayudarlos, al menos presencialmente, pero ya había comenzado a planear la manera de detener a los titanes. En esa ocasión tendrían que luchar todos juntos, tanto dioses como sus guardianes, olvidando que en algún momento fueron enemigos. Sólo esperaba que fueran capaces de hacerlo, porque si no, irremediablemente sería el Ocaso de los Dioses._

**Capítulo VI. Guardianes.  
**

Todos se hacían la misma pregunta en esos momentos: ¿por qué Gohan?, y por esa misma razón miraban con insistencia a Marron, pensando que quizás ella tenía las respuestas. Y por la cara que tenía, se dieron cuenta que así era, y que lo más seguro era que aquel dios no quería nada bueno con el primogénito de la familia Son.

Y mientras los Guerreros Z trataban de descubrir qué era lo que pasaba, a la vez que tentaban a Marron a que les contara la verdad, los otros dioses presentes pensaban en qué hacer con sus guardianes. Sabían que si les decían que tendrían que ir al Inframundo, ellos intentarían cualquier medio para acompañarlos, sobre todo si les decían que tendrían que ir a luchar en contra de los Titanes.

-Yo creo que llevaré a los Cinco de Bronce- dijo pensativa Saori, frunciendo levemente el ceño después –Cuatro…- se corrigió, a la vez que miraba con cierta severidad a Shun, que la veía con cierta diversión –será mejor no descuidar el Santuario, y los Dorados son mucho más útiles ahí, sobre todo por como sabemos que terminarán las cosas.

-En cuanto a eso- dijo Shun -¿podrías intentar que Ikki se quede en el Santuario también?- soltó un suspiro –estoy seguro que nada de esto le causará gracia cuando lo sepa.

-A ninguno- Julián se encogió de hombros –pero tenemos que hacerlo, no hay de otra. Creo que yo llevaré a tres Generales, nada más… y supongo que Artemisa llevará a sus Ángeles.

-Cualquier ayuda es buena, aunque no en exceso- Shun se encogió de hombros –no podemos dejar que se nos hagan una carga y un estorbo… y no lo digo porque sean débiles, o algo así…

-Lo sabemos- asintieron los otros dos.

En esos momentos Gohan llegó con ellos nuevamente, causando el silencio en la mayoría de los Guerreros Z, y que miraran con cierto recelo, tratando de ver en su gesto algo extraño que pudieran darle a entender lo que quería Apolo con él. Para su mala suerte, no sirvió de nada el esfuerzo que hicieron.

-Señor Piccoro- llamó Gohan a su mentor -¿puede venir un momento?, necesitamos hablar con usted.

-Shun- detrás del saiya, estaba Apolo –ven tu también, por favor.

Marron, después de analizar muy levemente la situación, pensó que no sería bueno lo que estaban planeando si es que Hades tenía directa relación con ello. Sus sospechas estaban en lo cierto, aunque la presencia del Nameku no la convencía del todo.

-¿Me quieres decir qué es lo que pretendes, Apolo?- le preguntó ella, algo molesta. No le interesó que todos la quedaran mirando con cierta desconfianza -¿acaso te volviste loco?

-Si ya sabes lo que planeo, ¿para qué te molestas en preguntar?- Kirano se encogió de hombros, sonriendo levemente –vamos, gemela querida, no seas exagerada, que no es nada grave. Además, tú sabes que es necesario, así que es mejor que te quedes en silencio.

-Pero…- una mano en su hombro la detuvo. Era Piccoro, que la miró de tal manera que ella se dio cuenta que al menos él, estaba de acuerdo -¿de verdad va a aceptar ayudar a ese par de locos?- por toda respuesta, el Nameku sonrió con cierto gesto de misterio, continuando su camino.

-No te preocupes tanto- cuando pasó por su lado, Shun le habló –Apolo sabe lo que hace.

-Eso es justamente lo que me preocupa…- murmuró Marron, logrando que Shun le diera de esas sonrisas entre comprensivas y tiernas. Cuando se alejó con los demás, se dio cuenta que los demás la miraban con insistencia, irritándola más -¿Qué?- gruñó.

-¿Qué quiere Kirano con Gohan?- le preguntó Goten -¿y por qué Piccoro fue con ellos también?

-Si tienes dudas, pregúntaselo a ellos- gruñó Marron, y en un pestañeo que ella dio, se dieron cuenta que sus ojos volvían a ser negros, y que su ki se volvía más agresivo –además, no deberían preocuparse, Piccoro está con ellos, y ustedes saben que él prefiere pudrirse en el Inframundo a que le pase algo a Gohan.

Algunos se miraron con extrañeza después de escucharla, que ellos recordaran, nunca la habían escuchado hablar de esa manera, con ese tono tan desdeñoso. Además, a todos les causaba curiosidad el por qué sus ojos cambiaban de color cada cierto rato. Aprovecharon un momento que Marron volvió con los otros dioses, para hablar con Dende.

-¿Sus ojos?, no es muy complicado- contestó el Nameku –Marron es una diosa reencarnada, su vida la ha llevado como una mortal normal, por lo que su divinidad se ha ido desarrollando poco a poco. En ella están las dos esencias, pero aún no sabe muy bien dominar la divina, por lo que una manera de manifestar que está mostrando todo su poder, es cuando sus ojos se ponen completamente negros… se podría decir que por esos momentos en parte deja de ser Marron, para ser sólo Artemisa, la diosa.

-¿Y por qué tiene que cambiar?- preguntó Trunks -¿tiene que ser tan complicado?

-Tal como les dije, Marron ha vivido toda su vida como mortal, la diosa ha estado dormida dentro de ella casi toda su vida, porque se enteró de lo que era cuando tenía unos 13 años, antes no. Además, hay ciertas cosas que como diosa aún no hace, como ir al Olimpo o a su propio Santuario. Hasta este momento las circunstancias no le han exigido convertirse en la diosa, como pasó en el caso de Atenea.

-Entiendo…- Gokú asintió, y después de unos momentos sonrió a Dende –oye, una pregunta…- a Kami-sama no le dio muy buena espina la sonrisa de Gokú -¿puedo suponer que tú sí escuchaste la conversación de ese muchacho con Gohan?, al menos se nota que Piccoro sí lo hizo, por lo que me imagino que tú también.

-Eh…- Dende enrojeció al darse cuenta que era el centro de atención de todos los que estaban escuchándolo –bueno… sí, escuché…

-¿Y qué le dijo?- preguntó Milk, con ese tono algo amenazante que solía usar cuando uno de sus hijos estaba involucrado en algo que a ella no le gustaba.

-Lo siento, el señor Piccoro me prohibió decírselos- contestó en un murmullo el muchacho –pero no se preocupen tanto- agregó luego, tratando de animar a todos los presentes –si lo que quieren hacer les resulta, será un gran apoyo en la batalla.

-Ah, tonterías- Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño mas fruncido de lo normal –aún no entiendo por qué eligió a Gohan, que ya casi dejó de lado la lucha, a ese chiquillo nunca le ha gustado pelear.

-Es por eso mismo, señor Vegeta- le dijo Dende, sonriendo un poco –Todos sabemos que Gohan es muy tranquilo, pero dentro de él hay un gran poder escondido, que sale cuando se descontrola emocionalmente. Apolo quiere aprovecharlo, y él ha aceptó ayudarlo, lo mismo que Piccoro. En eso Marron tiene razón, él no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a Gohan, estoy seguro.

-… Claro…

-¡Bien!- en esos momentos Apolo volvió, frotando sus manos y llamando la atención de todos –estamos más que listos para partir por fin al Inframundo- detrás de él volvían los otros tres, Gohan y Shun conversando tranquilamente -¿ya tienen decidido quiénes nos van a acompañar?- les preguntó a los demás dioses, que asintieron –excelente, háganlos venir para contarles más o menos lo que vamos a hacer.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó a su hermano, que asintió –ven…

-Vuelvo en un minuto.

Los dos hermanos se alejaron unos cuantos metros del grupo, y después de asegurarse que nadie los estuviera escuchando, comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Gohan?- le preguntó Marron –porque supongo que fue más que indicarle el camino más corto a Giudecca- Apolo rió unos momentos -¡es en serio!. Hace un rato no querías que ellos vinieran con nosotros, y ahora metiste hasta el fondo a Gohan y Piccoro, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?

-No es nada tan grave- contestó Apolo –Gohan es fuerte, y sin su ayuda difícilmente podríamos enfrentar a Cronos directamente, sin contar que Piccoro va a ayudarlo, y Hades los protegerá a ambos. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, tenemos todo fríamente calculado.

-¿Y por qué no elegiste al señor Gokú o Vegeta?

-¿Estás loca?, esos dos son capaces de olvidarse de todo por una buena pelea. No, no quiero tener que lidiar con algo así- Apolo se cruzó de brazos –y sabes perfectamente que tengo razón.

-Lo sé- suspiró Marron –si elegiste a Gohan es por algo, pero… ¿estás seguro que estará bien?

Apolo la miró con una sonrisa enigmática, lo que causó más desconfianza en la muchacha. Podía sentir que algo le estaba ocultando, aunque no quiso seguir preguntando, ya averiguaría de otra manera.

Al volver con los demás, se dieron cuenta que habían llegado algunos Santos de Atenea, Generales Marinos de Poseidón, y los Espectros de Hades. Marron, mientras pensaba en lo singular del grupo que tenía en frente, caminaba hacia ellos. Fue interrumpida por alguien que la afirmaba del brazo.

-Cuando vuelvas de donde vayan, tenemos que hacer una lista para elegir al más guapo de todos ellos- le susurró Bra, mientras caminaba a su lado -¡por Kami!, de verdad no sabría por cual decidirme.

-¿Ya pasó al olvido Julián Solo?- le preguntó con algo de burla Marron.

-Desde que vi a Hades- suspiró la chica Brief –no puedo creer que tengas tanta suerte, vas a luchar al lado de ellos, con eso hasta a mí me dan ganas de ir con ustedes- por toda respuesta, Marron se largó a reír –es en serio.

-Te aseguro que cuando veas cómo es el Inframundo, todas esas ganas se te van a quitar, por mucho que quieras que cualquiera de ellos te salve.

Las jóvenes terminaron de acercarse. Por los Santos de Atenea, Marron distinguió a Seiya de Pegaso, Shiryu de Dragón, Hyoga del Cisne e Ikki del Fénix (Shun no llevaba la armadura de Andrómeda). Los Generales Marinos elegidos por Poseidón eran Sorrento de Sirene, Kanon de Dragón del Mar y Eo de Escila. Los Espectros presentes eran los tres jueces: Radamantys, Minos y Aiacos.

"Bonito grupo" pensó Marron, notando el ambiente demasiado tenso por la presencia de todos los guardianes de los dioses, que en algún momento habían sido enemigos.

-Se nota que han sido enemigos- dijo Marron a Kirano -¿tú crees que puedan pelear como equipo?

-No lo pondría en duda- sonrió el joven dios –quizás esto les sirva para limar asperezas.

-Quizás…- murmuró la rubia, aún bastante insegura de lo que su hermano le había dicho. Apolo notó esto, y pasando un brazo por sus hombros, continuó hablando.

-Vamos, Artemisa- le dijo -¿cuántos miembros de tu grupo de guerreros antes fueron enemigos, y ahora luchan junto a ustedes para proteger la Tierra?

Marron, pensando en sus palabras, se dio cuenta que tenía toda la razón. Tanto Piccoro como Vegeta habían tenido la primera intención de destruir a la humanidad (y se podría decir que estuvieron bastante cerca), y en esos momentos, años después, habían terminado unidos al grupo de los Guerreros Z, luchando con todas sus fuerzas si es que algún enemigo amenazaba la seguridad del planeta.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos, les hablaremos más o menos del plan que con Apolo tenemos- dijo Shun, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, que se miraron con bastante recelo, sobre todo los que alguna vez habían sido enemigos.

Marron se dio cuenta de aquel gesto, y sonrió levemente. Quizás Apolo tenía razón, y toda esa reunión sería bastante interesante.

--------------------

**Está cortito, y como que no pasó nada interesante, pero necesitaba este capítulo. Les aseguro, eso sí, que la famosa reunión estará de lo más interesante :P , así que no se la pierdan. Por cierto, perdón por la demora, pero ando muy corta de tiempo por todo lo que tengo que hacer, y trato de escribir lo más posible... aunque a ratos no me resulte mucho, je.  
**

**Y bien, no suelo hacer esto de contestar los reviews, sólo nombro a los que tienen la amabilidad de escribirme y de paso, les agradezco. Tampoco me había tocado responder a alguien que se dedicó a basurear el fic, porque no puedo decir que lo que escribió Súper Vegeta (porque "súper" lleva acento, para que sepas) es una crítica, porque sólo se limitó a decir que es "patético". Si intentaste escribir algún tipo de crítica, te digo inmediatamente que fracasaste.  
**

**Seré sincera, si no le gustó lo respeto, todos tenemos gustos distintos y bien, si tiene la capacidad mental para decidir qué leer y que no, genial por él. Pero lo que no me gustó fue lo que escribió. Si a mi no me gusta un fic, no lo leo, y no mando review, ¿para qué perder el tiempo?. Espero de verdad que tú hagas lo mismo, y que si te decides responder a este mensaje, por favor, se más hombrecito y no escribas de manera anónima, porque esto me hubiera gustado mandártelo por privado y no tener que publicarlo, porque los demás lectores no tienen la necesidad de leer esto, no tienen por qué; además te recomiendo que en el futuro, si es que decides responder este mensaje, utilices argumentos más fuertes para defender tu opinión, porque de verdad, después de leer lo que me escribiste, terminas siendo tú el patético, y no yo ni el fic. **

**Por si acaso, al inicio del primer capítulo se dejó una advertencia de que se uniría la cronología de Dragon Ball Z y de Saint Seiya, así que tenías una idea de lo que más o menos se trataría, por lo que no entiendo por qué lo leíste siquiera. Otra cosa, con orgullo puedo decir que sí se escribir, al menos mucho mejor que tú, y no sólo en cuanto a redacción y ortografía, sino que también en calidad, porque al menos yo sí puedo desarrollar lo bastante bien una idea respecto a algo que leo, por lo que puedo dar una crítica de una calidad decente... mucho más pasable que la tuya.**

**No me gusta atacar a la gente, pero tampoco me gusta que me ataquen a mí y que se quede como si nada. Espero que no les haya molestado leer este pequeño mensajito, de verdad que no lo quería publicar, pero no encontré otra manera de hacerlo sino por este mismo fic. Si lo llega a leer, cosa de él, pero al menos yo ya le respondí, por lo que me quedo tranquila.**

**Agradecimientos a Marby y a Adickdelta, por los mensajes que me dejaron.  
**


	7. Problemas Familiares

**VII. Problemas familiares.**

Estaban todos en silencio, incluidos los Guerreros Z, que observaban con atención a los recién llegados. Les extrañaba bastante que todos aquellos guerreros que tenían en frente, y que vestían bastante extraño, por lo demás, fueran tan jóvenes. Difícilmente pasarían los 15 años…

-Este es el Hades- dijo Shun, sonriendo, y encendiendo su cosmos. En el centro se vio una imagen del Inframundo. Se escucharon varios "oh" de sorpresa –mi reino.

-Que yo sepa- intervino Ikki, cruzándose de brazos –Hades es el rey de ese lugar, no tú…

-¿Al cabo no es lo mismo?- preguntó Marron al aire. Ninguno la escuchó, y en parte fue un alivio que no lo hicieran porque los ánimos se notaban cada vez peores.

-Ikki…- dijo el peliverde, utilizando un tono de advertencia.

-¡Insolente!- Minos intervino, interrumpiendo a Shun -¿cómo te atreves a hablarle en ese tono al señor Hades?, ¡por muy hermanos que sean no debes tratarlo así, le debes respeto, es un dios!

-¡El no es un dios!

-¡YA BASTA!- Shun se volvió hacia ellos, sus ojos negros y una violenta energía rodeándolo, clara muestra que había perdido completamente la paciencia. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al verlo, incluso Vegeta, sobre todo por la manifestación de su poder, que había aumentado considerablemente en pocos instantes -¡me tienen harto con sus discusiones!, ¡una sola palabra más del asunto y ninguno entrará con nosotros, ¿entendieron?!

Los tres espectros, sin salir de su sorpresa, asintieron en silencio, sobre todo Radamantys, quien era el que más discutía con Ikki. En Fénix simplemente se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su hermano menor con suspicacia. En momentos como ese solía pensar que se parecían bastante más de lo que creían, y que Hades no tenía mucho que ver en esas reacciones que tenía Shun de vez en cuando.

Shun, aparentemente tranquilo, se volvió y la intensidad de su cosmos bajó considerablemente, mostrando un color azul oscuro con algunos toques magenta, bastante poderoso. En frente de él nuevamente se volvió a formar la imagen del Inframundo, como si fuera un holograma.

-Este es el Inframundo- dijo –los únicos que lo conocen son mis Espectros y los Santos de Atenea, por lo que es importante que pongan atención. El Hades oficialmente cuenta con una entrada, que es algo riesgoso si la tomamos, pero considerando las posibilidades, creo que es lo mejor.

-¿Por qué?, ¿no sería más fácil que nosotros hiciéramos otra?- preguntó Goten.

-Notarían más rápido nuestra presencia, incluso antes de entrar, y si consideramos que tienen la entrada vigilada, si somos lo bastante rápidos podremos evitar incluso que manden algún mensaje de nuestra llegada- contestó Shun –con eso tendríamos más ventaja aún.

-Eso es tonto- dijo Vegeta, y todos lo miraron –si puedes hacernos aparecer, lo más rápido y fácil sería ir donde está Cronos, ¿no lo crees?

-Yo no- dijo Kirano –es mucho mejor pelear en contra de un Titán, que en contra de todos juntos- continuó –puede ser que nosotros los superemos en número, pero son seres milenarios, y cuando están junto a Cronos su poder aumenta considerablemente. Si hacemos eso, ni con toda la ayuda Saiyajin que pudieran brindarnos, ganaríamos.

-Sí, eso mismo- dijo Shun –el Hades cuenta con distintos _círculos o prisiones_, como les dicen algunos, y en cada uno de ellos están los pecadores, pagando sus deudas durante toda la eternidad.

-Ah, no se parece en nada al Infierno que conocimos- dijo Gokú, con la ligereza de siempre –recuerdo que las almas hacían excursiones y se veían bastante felices… ¿cómo lo pasaste tú cuando estuviste allá, Vegeta?

-… No me gusta hablar del tema…- el príncipe Saiya se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado. Shun tomó ese gesto como un indicador para continuar hablando.

-En fin, saltándome algunos datos que sabrán en su momento, la idea es que nos reunamos en la entrada del Tártaro, por lo que es necesario que todos los Titanes, una vez que los venzan, estén ahí reunidos, para volver a encerrarlos junto con Cronos. Supongo que al menos Cronos debe estar en Giudecca, esperando, y los demás estarán repartidos por el Inframundo…

-¿Y cómo se supone que llevaremos a los Titanes al Tártaro?- preguntó Seiya –yo no pienso cargar con sus cuerpos después que les ganemos- se cruzó de brazos.

-No vayas a morderte la lengua y después tengan que cargarte a ti- dijo Kanon, sonriendo con malicia –no vaya a ser que nos encontremos con un Pegaso a lo Titán- los Santos de Bronce miraron al gemelo de Géminis con recelo.

-Y tú no vayas a quedarte dormido y despertar en Cocytos- replicó rápidamente Ikki -¿ese no es el lugar para los que traicionaron a los dioses?

-¡Ja, mira quién habla, Fénix!- intervino esta vez Radamantys -¿no fuiste tú quien traicionó incluso a su diosa prefiriendo la vida de su hermano por sobre toda la humani…?

-¡Ya cállense!- Marron lanzó un grito de cansancio -¡¿es que no pueden quedarse callados aunque sean cinco minutos?! ¡Son más desesperantes que Hermes, no puedo creer que sean tan rencorosos!. Deberían estar callados y escuchando, igual que mis Ángeles.

El que los tres antes nombrados se pararan más derechos en esos momentos, no era casualidad. Tanto Santos, como Generales Marinos y Espectros los miraron feo.

-El que sean callados es sólo porque son unos dominados- dijo Saori, todos la quedaron mirando con sorpresa, Apolo suspiró, y Marron la vio sorprendida por unos momentos, hasta que se repuso de la sorpresa de sus palabras.

-Ahora veo por qué tus Santos actúan así, con una diosa tan infantil no se puede esperar otra cosa- dijo Marron, sonriendo con cierta malicia.

-Ah…- se notó que Atenea pensaba desesperadamente en qué decirle. Marron sonrió más aún cuando se dio cuenta que su hermana no sabía qué decirle.

-¡Por Zeus!- Apolo levantó mirada y manos al cielo -¡Padre, ¿por qué me haces esto?! ¡No es posible que en cada reencarnación tenga que aguantar sus discusiones inmaduras!

-¡Apolo!- las dos diosas lo miraron feo, pero eso no intimidó para nada al joven dios.

-Es verdad lo que Apolo dice- Julián asintió –y eso es justamente porque son las consentidas de Zeus, sólo por eso- agregó luego, se hacía demasiado obvio que estaba disfrutando de la discusión de las otras dos.

-¿Consentida?, ¡yo no soy consentida!- gruñó Marron, molesta.

-¿Ah no?- Saori la miró con burla -¿y quién fue la que le pidió una larga lista de cosas para uno de sus cumpleaños?, recuerdo bien lo de las flechas de Hefesto, tú templo en la Luna, tus Ángeles…- enumeró la pelimorada.

-Si por esas vamos- Marron se cruzó de brazos -¿quién fue la que se puso celosa de mis _tres_ Ángeles, y a cambio le pidió 88 Santos, divididos en Dorados, Plateados y de Bronce, cada uno representante de una constelación?

-Genial, Poseidón- gruñó Shun –ya les diste una buena razón para que continuaran discutiendo…

-¡Lo siento!, pensé que si les decía eso se iban a callar- se disculpó Julián.

-Me extraña, ya deberías conocerlas.

Los Guerreros Z, en tanto, miraban con sorpresa cómo Marron y Saori discutían sobre situaciones ocurridas hacía miles de años atrás, como si hubieran pasado hacía menos de un mes.

-¿Y estos son los dioses?- preguntó Milk, al aire –pero si se comportan como niños…

-Es que son como niños- dijo Dende, sonriendo un poco –y no sólo en sus cuerpos mortales, sino también en su madurez, o como quieran llamarlo. Se dice que los seres inmortales no tienen necesidad de madurar tan rápido como los seres humanos, por razones obvias…

-Pero esa no es excusa para parecer de cinco años…- replicó Bulma, Dende sólo se encogió de hombros.

-¿¡Quieren comportarse!?- Piccoro gritó, harto de las discusiones. Marron, que le tenía bastante respeto, se calló al instante, lo mismo que Saori, que aunque lo intentó, mostró que le tenía algo de miedo al namekiano –ustedes son diosas, deberían mostrarse a la altura de la situación, no como dos chiquillas peleadoras.

-Lo siento…- murmuró Marron, mientras que Saori asentía, bajando la cara. Apolo quedó mirando a Piccoro con admiración.

-¡Me tiene que decir cómo lo hace!- dijo el joven dios, sin salir de su emoción –ni Zeus logra callarlas tan rápido, y eso que siempre las amenaza con quitarle algunos de sus dones.

-Quizás por eso sus palabras no tienen efecto, siempre se queda en las amenazas- dijo Shun –ahora, por favor, sigamos. En el Hades mis espectros mis Espectros los ayudarán cuando le ganen a los Titanes, ellos pueden transportarlos al Tártaro, así que no tienen que cargarlos ni nada de eso.

-Uf, menos mal- soltó un suspiro Seiya, la mayoría de los presentes lo miró feo.

-Creo que eso nada más es importante. Recuerden que nos separaremos en grupos para justamente evitar tener que usar la táctica de Atenea, somos bastantes y luchar no creo que sea tan complicado.

-Oye Shun- Hyoga llamó la atención de su amigo –tengo una duda.

-Dime…

-¿Cómo es que haremos que los Titanes queden encerrados?, esta vez no tenemos la ayuda de Zeus ni de sus otros hermanos.

-De eso nos encargaremos nosotros- contestó Marron –así que ustedes sólo tienen que preocuparse de ganarle a los Titanes, nada más.

-Yo tengo una duda- dijo Vegeta, cruzándose de brazos. La mayoría de los presentes lo miró con recelo –si tantos problemas les causan los Titanes, ¿por qué no los matan y ya?

-No se puede- contestó Saori –si lo llegamos a hacer se perdería el poco equilibrio que hay en estos momentos, lo que desembocaría en una catástrofe que no podría solucionarse, ni siquiera Zeus podría.

-Ese inútil no hace nada- Julián se cruzó de brazos -¿en dónde demonios está metido ahora?, él debería ser el primero en llegar y luchar, después de todo le estamos salvando su viejo trasero- a lo lejos se escuchó un trueno, bastante fuerte. Julián miró al cielo, soltando una risita nerviosa –anda hermanito, no te enojes, sólo fue un simple comentario.

-¿Un comentario?- Shun sonrió con burla –me gustaría verte de frente a Zeus diciéndole todas esas cosas.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú?- gruñó Julián.

-No hay necesidad, él sabe que me cae mal y que me gustaría intercambiar lugar con él durante un tiempo, para que sepa lo que se siente estar confinado en el Inframundo- Shun se encogió de hombros –pero de ahí a hacerlo, no se cuánto tiempo pueda pasar, todo está hecho un desastre.

-Imagínate después de esto- dijo Julián, poniendo su mano en el hombro del peliverde.

-Corten el melodrama- interrumpió Marron, seria –si sus santuarios están destruidos se lo merecen, por atacar a Atenea y tratar de destruir por milésima vez la humanidad, ¿es que nunca se cansan?

-No…- Julián se encogió de hombros -¿qué son 20 o 30 años para alguien inmortal?, no alcanza ni a ser un suspiro. Además, estas Guerras Santas les dan sabor a la vida mortal, ¿no lo crees, Atenea?

-Claro- apoyó la diosa, hablando sarcásticamente –después que te tengan un día completo dentro de un pilar recibiendo litros y litros de agua, te voy a preguntar si es que le dan sabor a la vida- la chica se cruzó de brazos –o si quieres intenta estar todo un día con una flecha dorada de uno de tus propios Santos, que está siendo manipulado por otro dios aburrido.

-Pero tienes que darle mérito a Argheti- dijo Shun, sonriendo –sí que supo darle justo a tu corazón- el joven no recibió una muy buena mirada de la chica, por lo que decidió cambiar drásticamente de tema –bien, creo que ya no queda nada pendiente, podemos irnos por fin, ¿cierto?

-Creo que sí, nos sabemos toda la historia- dijo Gokú, sonriendo con emoción -¿cuándo partimos, estoy ansioso por ir a luchar?

-Cuando conozcas el Inframundo esas ganas se te quitarán- escucharon una voz. Este comentario no puso nada de contento a Shun –ese lugar es una peste.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- gruñó Shun –yo no ando diciendo lo apestosa que resulta ser la Tierra.

-¡Oye!- tanto Atenea como Artemisa se sintieron ofendidas con el anterior comentario, y luego de sus exclamaciones escucharon una risa burlona. De pronto, cerca del grupo, apareció un muchacho. Tenía el cabello celeste, ojos claros, vestido con polera azul y jeans negros. Flotaba en el aire, sus sandalias estaba aladas y parecía estar disfrutando como ninguno de la discusión anterior.

Los dioses no tardaron en reconocerlo.

-¡Hermes!- exclamaron todos juntos -¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó Atenea.

-Vine a cumplir un encargo de nuestro padre- contestó Hermes, acercándose un poco a ellos, flotando –ya se enteró de lo que está pasando con los Titanes- continuó –así que me encargó que les diera su bendición para la batalla, esperando que la ganen, por supuesto…

Durante unos momentos ningún dios dijo nada, ni siquiera se movieron. Eso hasta que Poseidón comenzó a reír, casi descontrolado, Saori y Marron soltaron un suspiro y Apolo se golpeó la frente con una mano. El único que demostró su frustración de manera más efusiva, fue Shun, que estaba furioso.

-¿¡Su bendición!?- gritó -¿¡y para qué… (palabras no aptas para el público, tanto así que hasta su hermano Ikki quedó escandalizado) quiero yo su bendición!, si no es capaz de ayudar de alguna manera más eficiente?

-Ah, sí, y tío Hades- continuó Hermes, ignorando las palabras del dios (quizás se las esperaba) –dijo la tía Perséfone que si no arreglas el Hades en menos del mes que le queda para su regreso, se queda con Démeter, a pesar del posible desastre ecológico que podría causar si lo hace.

-¡Y ahora esto!- gruñó el peliverde, cruzándose de brazos -¿es que las mujeres lo único que saben hacer es molestar?- preguntó al aire Shun, Vegeta rió disimuladamente, causando que Bulma lo mirara feo.

-Que yo recuerde, no pensaste en eso cuando te la raptaste- dijo con cierta maldad Marron, en un intento por descargar con alguien la frustración que estaba sintiendo. Hades no pensaba en la respuesta aún cuando Hermes ya estaba hablando otra vez.

-Artemisa, a ti te manda a decir que tienes que arreglar el problema de la luna, Selene y Hécate se han estado quejando con Zeus, por lo que te dio un plazo de una semana para que lo soluciones…

-¿¡Una semana!?- Marron dio un salto, enojada -¿¡cómo se supone que voy a arreglar en UNA SEMANA el desastre que ELLOS dejaron!?- sin pudor ni vergüenza, Marron apuntó a Piccoro y Gohan. El Nameku miró hacia otro lado, mientras que Gohan no entendía de qué estaba hablando la chica.

-¿Qué hice yo?- preguntó confundido.

-Fuiste tú el que te convertiste en mono y Piccoro tuvo la genial idea de destruir la luna, con lo fácil que era cortarte la cola- gruñó Marron, cruzándose de brazos –deberían ustedes arreglarlo, yo en esos años no estaba ni planificada en la cabeza de mis padres.

-No, no pueden- replicó Hermes, para tranquilidad de los otros dos –a Hécate ellos le caen bien, por lo que pidió explícitamente a Zeus que _tú_ tenías que encargarte del tema antes de la próxima luna llena, que es en una semana.

-¡No es justo!- alegó Marron –no es mi culpa que Hécate sea una _vieja verde_ y que le guste Gohan- el aludido se sonrojó, avergonzado, y luego comenzó a balbucear incoherencias.

-Poseidón- continuó Hermes, ignorando los lloriqueos de su hermana –la tía Anfitrite también te puso un plazo para que arregles tu Santuario, alegando que se quedaría en el Olimpo si es que no está decente en un mes.

-¿Y hay alguien que quiere que vuelva?- preguntó Julián, y se volvió hacia sus Generales –ustedes no, ¿cierto?- les preguntó, y no les dio tiempo para responder –genial, en dos meses empezamos la reconstrucción, por si acaso.

A todos le salieron gotitas en sus cabezas, y al menos los dioses miraban al otro como si no tuviera remedio. Hermes anotó en su libreta de mano la respuesta de su tío.

-Muy bien, ella supuso que dirías eso, así que en una semana irá a tu casa a verte, para arreglar lo de la separación de bienes.

-¿Separación?- Poseidón llegó a ponerse de pie del susto que tuvo -¿¡a qué te refieres con separación de bienes!?

-¿No lo recuerdas?, es el contrato que firmaste para que ella fuera dueña de la mitad de tus posesiones en caso que se separaran…- Hermes guardó silencio al ver la cara que tenía Poseidón -¿es que no te acuerdas que firmaste un contrato?

-Yo… yo…- Poseidón estaba pálido, casi, casi poniéndose a llorar -¡no puedo creerlo!

-¿Saben?, la tía Anfitrite debería ser la diosa del Matrimonio, no la antipática de Hera- dijo Marron, mirando tranquilamente la reacción de Julián.

-Más que del matrimonio, de las artes de retener el marido- dijo Apolo, causando la risa de los otros tres –es increíble lo que se le ocurre para mantenerlo con ella. La tía Anfitrite tiene mucha imaginación, estoy seguro que estaba borracho cuando lo hizo firmar.

-Le pasa por mujeriego- sonrió Atenea.

-Como sea, Apolo- Hermes continuó con sus encargos, el dios puso cara de dolor –Leto les manda un regalo a ti y a tu hermana- el dios mensajero encendió su cosmos y en frente de los dos muchachos aparecieron arcos y flechas doradas, la misma cantidad para cada uno.

-¡Ah!, es genial- sonrió Marron, tomando el suyo –dile a mamá que se lo agradezco, y que le daré un muy buen uso.

-Como digas, y otra cosa, Apolo, dice Leto que no trates tan mal a tu hermana, que eso no está bien.

-Pero si es fastidiosa, ¿qué puedo hacer?- preguntó Kirano, y se ganó una patada de parte de Marron –eh… ¡yo no dije eso!- dijo después, nervioso -¿alguno de ustedes fue?... ¿qué me quedan mirando?

-Puedo ver que ya terminaste con tus recados- dijo Shun –y ya que andas de cartero, dile de mi parte a Zeus que se puede meter su bendición por el…

-¡Shun!

-¿Qué?, ¡sigue siendo un completo inútil!

-Por muy inútil que sea, no deja de ser nuestro Jefe- dijo Poseidón, Hades lo miró feo y encendió su cosmos.

-Espero que se hayan despedido, nos vamos _a-ho-ra_.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bien, en el otro cap empieza la acción, así que espero que no se lo pierdan =).**

**Muchos saludos a Novaly Izazaga De Brieff, Prixichan, Schala S, Shun200793 (que bueno verte por acá) y Marby, por los comentarios que me dejaron.**


	8. Bienvenidos al Inframundo

**VIII. Bienvenidos al Inframundo.**

El grupo apareció en un paraje solitario, el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes oscuras y parecía estar constantemente de noche. Por algunos momentos, la mayoría de ellos se dedicó a observar a su alrededor.

-Bienvenidos a mi reino- anunció Shun, sonriendo orgulloso. Cuando notó que Ikki comenzaba a abrir la boca para decir algo, se adelantó -ni se te ocurra, nii-san.

-No es la gran cosa- dijo despectivamente Vegeta, cruzándose de brazos -es bastante desagradable.

-¿Y qué esperabas?, ¿un lugar para vacacionar?- preguntó Ikki, con burla. Vegeta lo quedó mirando y sonrió a medias.

-Vamos, si nos quedamos más tiempo pueden descubrirnos antes de lo planeado- apuró Shun, comenzando a caminar. Fue seguido por el resto del grupo, la mayoría mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. Fue ahí que Saori se dio cuenta que faltaban personas.

-Shun, ¿dónde están los Espectros?- le preguntó.

-Juegan a los espías- fue lo único que el peliverde contestó, dejando ver sólo un poco de la tarea que ellos debían realizar mientras los demás luchaban. Después de unos momentos llegaron al frente de un gran arco, que indicaba la entrada al inframundo.

-Se parece al Arco del Triunfo- dijo Gohan, mirándolo con curiosidad -¿qué es lo que dice arriba?

-_"Los que pasen por esta puerta, perded toda esperanza"_- leyó Marron, y luego sonrió un poco -por eso me encanta el Inframundo, es tan alentador- dijo, mirando a Shun, que sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Y qué tantas esperanzas puede tener una persona que pasará toda la eternidad en el Infierno, pagando por sus pecados?- preguntó el peliverde -es mejor que llegue sin esperanzas, así sufrirá menos.

-Suena razonable...

-Pero es bastante cruel- intervino Gohan -después de todo, la esperanza es lo único que queda cuando ya se ha perdido todo, incluso la vida.

-Sí, es verdad…- asintió Shun, pensativo –pero después de un estar un buen tiempo enterrad0 en un río congelado, por ejemplo, ni eso queda. Bien puedes preguntárselo a Ikki o Seiya, ellos te dirán lo "bien" que se siente.

Continuaron avanzando, pasando debajo del arco macizo de piedra sin ningún problema. Fue cuando ya estaban al otro lado que los dioses encendieron sus cosmos, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿No que queríamos pasar inadvertidos?- preguntó Seiya, inquieto –me parece completamente contradictorio lo que están haciendo.

-Les dijimos que para llegar pasaríamos inadvertidos, pero estamos en el campo de batalla, y de alguna manera tienen que darse cuenta de que hemos llegado a combatirlos, ¿no creen?- dijo Shun, con cierto sadismo en su mirada (que preocupó un tanto a Ikki) -¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que haciendo escándalo?

-Me parece un tanto rebuscado- dijo Vegeta, tratando de captar a través del ki si es que algún enemigo llegaba a atacarlos, lo que no demoró en suceder. Sintieron que de pronto la tierra comenzaba a temblar, que por poco derribó a varios, y luego de eso, un ataque de fuego.

-¡Ahora, Gohan!- ni caballeros ni Guerreros Z esperaban el movimiento del hijo mayor de Gokú, que a penas escuchó las palabras de Apolo se adelantó del grupo, junto con Piccoro y ambos lanzaron un Masenko hacia, al parecer, un punto vacío del cielo. Marron y Saori hicieron un escudo con sus cosmos.

-¿Qué están planeando?- preguntó Eo de Scila, al darse cuenta que ese movimiento estaba completamente estudiado.

Otro nuevo ataque, que Poseidón logró detener con su cosmos.

-¡¿Te falta mucho, Shun?!- le gritó Julián, algo nervioso y alterado –se suponía que todo esto iba a ser muy rápido.

-¡Gohan!- Gokú trató de adelantarse al darse cuenta que el cosmos de su hijo descendía lentamente.

-¡No salga de la barrera, señor Gokú!- le dijo Marron, al darse cuenta del movimiento –Gohan está bien, Apolo y el señor Piccoro lo están ayudando, quédese tranquilo… confíe en mí.

-¡Ah, por fin!- la exclamación de Shun llamó la atención de todos los presentes, a la vez que el muchacho encendía su cosmos oscuros, con leves toques magentas –ahora van a ver quiénes somos, Titanes- sonrió -¡ahora!

Fue instantáneo. Los dioses apagaron sus cosmos y Gohan y Piccoro dejaron de atacar. Aunque fueron por unos pocos instantes, en el lugar hubo un profundo silencio, hasta que Shun volvió a encender su cosmos y un viento muy fuerte comenzó a correr alrededor de ellos.

-¡Recuerden, nos reuniremos en la entrada del Tártaro!- fue lo último que escucharon todos y, momentos después, en el lugar sólo quedaron cuatro de ellos, en un silencio total.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora nosotros?- preguntó Gohan al aire. En parte se sentía algo culpable de haberles escondido qué haría a su padre y amigos.

-Vamos hacia los palacios- contestó Shun, sonriendo –aún no decido en cuál de todos estaremos, pero al menos Giudecca no parece ser una buena opción. En todo caso, Gohan, si quieres ir a luchar, puedo hacer que llegues con algún grupo, no tengo problema.

-No, ya le dije a Kirano que los ayudaría- contestó Gohan, encogiéndose de hombros –lo que me tiene un tanto preocupado son los grupos… ¿están seguros que lo lograrán?, después de todo, para dividirlos no tomaron mucho en cuenta que fueran conocidos o algo así.

-Ah, no le tomes importancia- Kirano se encogió de hombros –estarán bien… al menos no se van a matar entre ellos, lo que ya es algo.

-¿Podemos irnos?- interrumpió Piccoro.

-Claro.

Los cuatro desaparecieron del lugar, dispuestos a comenzar con la parte que les tocaba a ellos. A diferencia de los demás, ellos no lucharían, pero no por eso la tendrían más fácil.

-¿Cómo fue que dividiste los grupos?- le preguntó Kirano a Shun, después de aparecer en un paisaje muy parecido al que estaban anteriormente.

-Son grupos bien variados- contestó el peliverde, sonriendo un poco –para hacerlo tomé en cuenta con quién se enfrentarían… hay Titanes que son peligrosos, expertos en la manipulación, por eso era necesario.

-Bueno, esperemos que tu plan resulte- dijo Gohan. Pudo notar, en ese momento, que se acercaban a un palacio de gran tamaño -¿en dónde estamos?

-En Caina, es el templo de Radamantis- contestó Shun –acá prepararemos todos, si vamos a Giudecca, puede ser peligroso.

-Si tú lo dices…- murmuró Kirano, mirando a su alrededor.

* * *

Guerreros Z, Santos de Atenea, Generales Marinos, Ángeles y Dioses se quedaron mirando algo confusos al darse cuenta que ya estaban repartidos y en un punto distinto al original. A pesar que todos esperaban quedar con sus más cercanos divididos en los grupos, no ocurrió así, para frustración de algunos.

* * *

Goten miraba con curiosidad el lugar. Continuaba todo oscuro y el suelo sin mostrar rastro de vida, como si en miles de años no hubiera llegado ni un poco de la luz solar. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que en frente de él se extendía un lago de aguas turbias, espesas. Bien se podría decir que estaba podrida. Se estaba acercando para tocarla, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Yo que tú no hago eso- escuchó, y al voltear, se dio cuenta que estaban con él Atenea y uno de sus Santos (que no recordaba el nombre, además). Ambos lo veían desde una distancia prudente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Goten, enderezándose.

Por toda respuesta, Seiya se acercó a él y, tomando una piedra del suelo la lanzó hacia el agua. Antes que ésta llegara a tocar el líquido, se vieron unas manos salir de ella que luchaban entre sí para quedarse con el objeto, a modo de trofeo. Goten, asustado y algo asqueado también, retrocedió de un salto.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- preguntó.

-El río Aqueronte, tiene en sus aguas las almas de las personas que intentaron cruzar el río a nado, lo que está prohibido, pero cierto…- contestó Saori, sonriendo y acercándose un poco a ambos –mientras no toques el agua todo estará bien. Soy Saori Kido, reencarnación de la diosa Atenea, y él es el Santo de Pegaso, Seiya.

-Ah, yo soy Goten- sonrió –uno de los amigos de Marron, mucho gusto.

Las presentaciones fueron interrumpidas por una voz que se escuchó a la distancia, que cantaba a voz de cuello (y bastante mal, por lo demás)

-Ahí viene nuestro medio de transporte para llegar al otro lado- sonrió Seiya –sigue cantando tan mal como siempre…

-¿Y por qué no cruzamos volando?- preguntó con inocencia Goten. Los otros dos lo quedaron mirando como si estuviera loco -¿es que ustedes no pueden?

-¿Y tú sí?- le preguntó Seiya, escéptico. Quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio que el muchacho, después de un leve asentimiento, comenzó a elevarse del suelo como si fuera tan simple como respirar –wow… ¿cómo es que lo haces?

-Es fácil, y básico, como diría Vegeta- contestó. En parte, Goten hablaba con incredulidad, no podía creer que personas tan poderosas no pudieran hacerlo -¿de verdad que no pueden?

-De verdad… el único que levita un poco es Shaka, pero creo que no pasa de eso… y bueno, como no lo hacemos tenemos que esperar al barquero- dijo Seiya, con simpatía –pero si quieres te puedes adelantar, no nos molesta.

-Prefiero esperarlos, puedo perderme en este lugar, y no tengo intenciones de quedarme más del tiempo necesario- contestó Goten, aterrizando en el suelo.

Aqueronte llegó justo en esos momentos, y quedó mirando al grupo con poco interés.

-¿Otra vez están aquí?- gruñó –por lo que veo tienen muchas ganas de morir… o vienen a terminar de destruir lo poco y nada que quedó en pie desde la última vez.

-Necesitamos cruzar- dijo Saori, con toda la ceremonia que pudo y adelantándose unos cuantos pasos –estamos en guerra con los Titanes, estoy segura que te habrás dado cuenta que tienen bajo su poder el Inframundo, por eso necesitamos tu ayuda- Saori se extrañó de que el hombre no moviera ni un músculo -… tú sabes que los Titanes escaparon del Tártaro, ¿cierto?

-Ah, claro que lo sé- Saori sonrió.

-Por eso es necesario que pasemos, debemos llegar con Cronos. ¿Entiendes, cierto?

-Claro- Aqueronte sonrió –pero eso no quita que tengan que pagar peaje.

-¿Peaje?- repitió Goten, sin creerlo. Seiya se enfureció.

-¡¿Es que estás loco?!- le gritó el Santo de Pegaso -¡te vamos a salvar el trasero y tú estás pensando en el maldito peaje!, ¡no puedo creerlo!- Aqueronte no se inmutó ante los gritos -¿¡no crees que te estás pasando!?

-¡¿Y tú no crees que tengo derecho a cansarme de cruzar a los vivos?!- le preguntó (gritando, por cierto) el Barquero –la última vez que a ti te dejé pasar, fue un desastre, así que ahora _no-lo-haré_…

A lo lejos se vio un relámpago, seguido de un trueno estremecedor. Al único que le llamó la atención esto fue a Goten, que se preguntó si era posible que en un lugar así se pusiera a llover. Momentos después volvió a ocurrir.

-¡No importa lo que me digan!- les gritó Aqueronte -¡ya les dije que no los iba a llevar!- en menos de un segundo, un rayo le llegó directamente al barquero, que cayó de espaldas semi inconsciente. Los otros tres lo quedaron mirando sin entender realmente qué había sido eso.

Después de unos momentos, Aqueronte comenzó a reaccionar, se puso de pie rápidamente y miró hacia arriba, angustiado.

-¡Señor Hades, si quería que los llevara no era necesario que me mandara un rayo!, ¡¡eso duele!!

-¡Eres un incompetente!- la voz de Shun se escuchó por todas partes.

-¡Señor Hades, sólo hago mi trabajo!- replicó Aqueronte –se supone que no debo pasar a los vivos hacia el otro lado…

-Pero bien que nos ayudaste a pasar a Seiya y a mí la otra vez, ¿no?- lo interrumpió Shun –no les des más problemas si no quieres que te mande unos días con las Furias. Ellas necesitan urgentemente un tiro al blanco.

-¡No, no es necesario!- Aqueronte se puso de pie, derecho y visiblemente nervioso –lo siento, de verdad, lo siento- se dirigió a los otros tres –vengan, los llevaré inmediatamente al otro lado.

* * *

A Kanon de Dragón del Mar no le costó mayormente ubicarse en el lugar en que lo habían dejado. Miró a su alrededor con algo de desgana y se dio cuenta que, al menos para él, estaba en un lugar que en algún momento obligatoriamente tendría que visitar y, estaba seguro, no saldría para nada bien parado.

En frente de él se extendía un hermoso palacio, blanco y majestuoso, completamente intimidante (era la idea, además). Ese no era otro que el Tribunal de los Muertos, o en otras palabras, el Palacio de Justicia, lugar en que se determinaba (a través de un juicio bastante particular) si es que el muerto era enviado a los Campos Eliseos, o a alguna de las prisiones del Inframundo. Todo era según los actos cometidos durante su vida, por supuesto.

Ningún otro lugar era mejor para él, y ocurría lo mismo con las otras dos personas que lo acompañaban.

-Cuando vea a Shun lo voy a matar- comentó Ikki del Fénix, mirando el lugar. Kanon sonrió a medias, divertido.

-¿Crees que lo hizo a propósito, o todo es una cruel ironía del destino?

-Lo hizo a propósito, si no, me extrañaría…

-¿En dónde se supone que estamos?- preguntó la tercera persona, perteneciente a los Guerreros Z. Era bajo, con el pelo en punta y negro… sí, era el Príncipe Saiya.

-Esta es la Primera Prisión- contestó Kanon, mirando con curiosidad al hombre –es el Palacio de Justicia.

-Ya veo-Vegeta sonrió a medias, y se adelantó unos pasos –en ese caso entremos, no sería cortés hacer esperar más al morador- los otros dos se miraron y lo siguieron, sintiendo cierta suspicacia. Si estaba en ese lugar era porque tampoco (en algún momento de su vida) había sido de los trigos limpios…

Caminaron en silencio dentro del palacio. Tal como saben, ninguno de los tres era muy dado para hablar, y mucho menos ante la presencia de un total desconocido. A pesar de eso en ningún momento se sintieron incómodos.

No caminaron mucho, hasta que escucharon una suave risa femenina. Ella estaba sentada en lo que parecía un estrado, sobre el escritorio. Vestía una túnica color violeta y los miraba con picardía. Inmediatamente los tres se pusieron en guardia al notar el poder que de ella emanaba.

-Que grupito tan pintoresco tenemos acá- dijo ella, divertida –no sé si tomarlo como una broma o una cruel ironía del destino, ¿qué creen ustedes?

-¿Quién se supone que eres?- preguntó imprudentemente Vegeta.

-Soy Mnemosine, Titán de la Memoria- contestó ella, haciendo una leve reverencia –y desde ahora, también, su jueza.

Antes que pudieran darse cuenta, se vieron los tres rodeados por llamas, que les impidieron moverse.

* * *

Decir que Marron temblaba, es poco, e insuficiente. La chica casi no podía moverse y a cada paso que daba maldecía a su tío Hades por enviarla a ese condenado lugar. Gokú recorría con la vista el panorama, mientras que Trunks escuchaba algo sorprendido el gran conocimiento de vocabulario que demostraba la chica en esos momentos. Ikarus también se mostraba bastante sorprendido.

-Toma, Marron- después de unos momentos más, Trunks se sacó la chaqueta y se la puso a la chica sobre los hombros, mientras Gokú volvía con ellos.

-No tengo idea hacia dónde está la salida- dijo el Saiya, visiblemente confuso –sólo se alcanza a ver este río congelado, y nada más.

-Esto es Cocytos- dijo Marron, que se sentía un poco mejor gracias a la ayuda de Trunks –es el río congelado para los traidores o aquellos que levantaron la mano contra los dioses. No nos queda más que caminar, es por acá- la chica dio unos cuantos pasos, encabezando al grupo. De pronto se detuvo y los quedó mirando a todos –por cierto, lo que sobresale del hielo son cabezas, para que tengan cuidado. Ya los pobres están sufriendo mucho acá con todo el cuerpo enterrado, para que más encima les pateen las cabezas…- rápidamente, Gokú y Trunks levantaron su pie, espantados. Justamente habían pasado a llevar lo que ellos pensaban, eran rocas; Marron soltó un suspiro –detesto este lugar, me voy a resfriar. Yo quería el jardín de flores…

-¿Hay un jardín de flores en este lugar?- preguntó Trunks.

-Sí, y es hermoso- contestó Marron -¿conocen la historia de Hades y Perséfone?- tanto Trunks como Gokú negaron con la cabeza –Perséfone es la diosa de la primavera, hija de Démeter. Hace años, durante una de las visitas de mi tío Hades al Olimpo, él la vio y se enamoró de ella, y sabiendo que Perséfone se negaría a casarse con él, la raptó y la trajo a vivir al Inframundo. Como es la diosa de la primavera, durante su ausencia hubo un invierno eterno, sin contar que Démeter, deprimida por la ausencia de su hija, quitó los favores a la tierra y las cosechas fueron un desastre. Obviamente mi padre Zeus reaccionó y obligó a Hades a que dejara a Perséfone libre, pero no contaban con que ella se había enamorado de él y que mi tío le había dado de comer frutos del Inframundo, por lo que ella estaba obligada a volver…

-Entiendo- Trunks sonrió –los meses de verano y primavera Perséfone está en el Olimpo.

-Exacto- asintió la diosa –Hades hizo ese jardín para que ella no se sintiera tan mal ni extrañara el mundo exterior… la verdad, la admiro, yo no podría vivir en un hoyo como este.

-Sí, buen punto- apoyó Gokú –este sitio no es muy agradable para vivir, sobre todo en este río… dijiste que aquí estaban los traidores, ¿cierto?

-Ajá, los que traicionaron a los dioses o levantaron su mano en contra de uno. Pobres…

-Más lástima me dan ustedes- escucharon una voz, los cuatro se detuvieron inmediatamente.

-Gea, sal de donde estás- dijo Marron, seria. Trunks, mirándola de reojo, pensó que nunca podría acostumbrarse a ese tono de voz tan frío, parecido a de su madre –no seas cobarde.

-No lo soy- sonrió la Titán, apareciendo en frente de ellos –sólo estaba pensando en ustedes… y lo que tendrán que pasar al enfrentarse a mí- encendió su cosmos y todos notaron que la tierra comenzaba a temblar, tan fuerte que en algunas zonas el hielo se partió -¿sabes Artemisa?, estos pobres tipos han juntado tanto rencor en contra de los dioses… ¿te imaginas lo que pasará cuando se de cuenta que uno de ellos está aquí?

-¿A qué te refieres?- gruñó Marron, y justo en esos momentos sintió algo en su pie. Al mirar, vio que era una mano huesuda que lo afirmaba. Dando un grito se soltó, agarrándose instintivamente del brazo de Trunks –los… los muertos se están levantando.

-Ya nos dimos cuenta- dijo Trunks -¡qué asco!

-Trunks, protege a Marron- ordenó Gokú –con Touma nos haremos cargo de esto- se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin, a la vez que el ángel encendía su cosmos –esto será divertido…

Antes que Trunks alcanzara siquiera a moverse, sintió que una flecha pasaba muy cerca de él. No se equivocó al pensar en el posible culpable… o la posible culpable, mejor dicho.

-Tienes que ayudarme, quizás podamos atacar a Gea- le dijo Marron –está de lo más entretenida viendo a Gokú luchar, quizás podamos hacer algo ahora…

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro, soy una diosa- replicó la otra –imprudente y todo lo que quieras, pero diosa igual.

Trunks sonrió a medias, dándose cuenta que Gokú tenía toda la razón. Todo eso sería de lo más interesante.

* * *

**Estoy de vuelta!!, lamento haberme demorado pero estaba en el fin de semestre, y ya saben cómo es eso. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Saludos a Blackcat, Adickdelta, Marby, Prixychan, por sus comentarios.**

**Eso, nos vemos!!!**


	9. Perspectivas

**IX. Perspectivas.**

En Caina, los tres muchachos y el Namekiano llevaban una interesante conversación… al menos para ellos.

-Ah, ya veo, entonces las leyendas del súper sayajin eran ciertas- Shun y Kirano escuchaban atentos el relato de Gohan y Piccoro, que más o menos explicaban lo que había pasado con los saiyas en la Tierra –y dices que Gokú ha alcanzado el nivel tres… ¿es poderoso?

-Sí, como no te imaginas- asintió el otro.

-Pero tú también alcanzaste un nivel parecido- dijo Kirano.

-Sí, durante la batalla contra Majin Buu- completó Gohan -pero debido a que dejé de entrenar, se podría decir que perdí la habilidad de alcanzar ese poder. Ahora ya no puedo utilizarlo.

-Ah, por eso ahora te transformas en Súper Sayajin para luchar- ante las palabras de Kirano, Gohan asintió. Luego el joven miró a Shun -sí, creo que podemos hacer algo respecto a eso, tú poder y el de Piccoro nos será de gran ayuda en la batalla.

-De eso quisiera preguntarles. Ustedes no me han dicho mucho sobre lo que haremos, cuando dijeron que necesitaban mi ayuda, pensé que se trataría de la lucha contra los Titanes.

-Y pensaste bien- asintió Kirano -pero no es contra cualquier Titán, sino que contra Cronos.

-¿¡Qué cosa!?- Gohan se notó alarmado.

-Mira, el tema no es muy complicado- dijo Shun -resulta que durante la Titanomaquia, como sabes, se encerraron a los Titanes en el Tártaro.

-Sí, lo sé...

-Bien, resulta que en aquella ocasión, éramos los hijos de Cronos los que estábamos en contra de él, es decir, Zeus, Poseidón, Hera, Hestia, Démeter y yo. Seis dioses...

-Como sabes, ahora sólo somos cinco dioses, y mi padre no está, lo que significa una gran disminución en el poder- continuó Kirano.

Gohan abrió los ojos, claramente sorprendido. Recién en ese momento había comprendido qué era lo que esos dos jóvenes dioses griegos querían de él, y ya se había comenzado a poner terriblemente nervioso.

-Esperen un momento...

* * *

-¡Polvo de diamantes!

Una gran cantidad de pétalos se levantó al paso del aire congelado. Tetis, la Titán que fue atacada, saltó y esquivó el poder, sonriendo. Detrás de ella, las flores quedaron congeladas.

-Bonita brisa- sonrió la Titán, con burla. A Hyoga no le agradó el comentario, por supuesto, y frunció el ceño.

-Creo que quizás tiene razón- dijo Eo de Scila, adelantándose unos pasos y encendiendo su cosmos -quizás si le enseño uno de mis monstruos marinos funcione...

-Si Shun te ganó tan fácil no creo que funcione- replicó Hyoga inmediatamente, sintiéndose aún picado por el comentario anterior del Geneal Marino.

-Creo que le quitas crédito a tu amigo- dijo Eo, hablando con lentitud y tratando de aguantar los deseos que tenía de mostrarle al Santo del Cisne algunos de sus monstruos.

-Oigan, ni se les ocurra ponerse a discutir ahora- intervino Shiryu, hablando con seriedad -porque si lo hacen están demostrando que son unos inmaduros.

El Santo del Cisne y el General Marino enarcaron sus cejas, ahora ambos con ganas de golpear al joven Dragón. Y seguramente hubiera sido así, se Thesseus no se hubiera adelantado unos pasos hacia Tetis, que observaba todo con diversión.

-No es por molestarlos- dijo el Ángel -pero al menos ella se está divirtiendo a costa nuestra- continuó, encendiendo su cosmos -y aunque no me interese que se ría de ustedes, no puedo decir lo mismo si yo también estoy involucrado.

-Veo que por fin comenzarán a tomar esto en serio- Tetis se puso en posición de pelea y encendió su cosmos -como los veía tan entretenidos discutiendo entre ustedes, no quise interrumpir.

-Nos hubiera hecho un favor- suspiró Shiryu.

-Ja. Dos Santos, un General Marino y un Ángel... veamos qué tan buen equipo son- los otros se pusieron inmediatamente en guardia -remolino...

Contrario a lo que esperaban, el ataque demoró en llegar con ellos. Cuando Shiryu e Hyoga se miraban con extrañeza escucharon gritar a Eo, y al voltear, lo vieron en el centro de lo que parecía un remolino de viento en el suelo, tan fuerte que el General no podía moverse, y después de unos momentos, comenzó a hundirse. Shiryu, el primero en reaccionar, se lanzó y alcanzó a tomar su mano un poco antes que desapareciera.

-Creo que ahora nos vendría bien que Shun viniera y usara su cadena- sonrió Shiryu, dándose cuenta que él también estaba siendo arrastrado por el remolino.

* * *

-¡Kame Hame...!- Gokú juntó sus manos, entre las cuales comenzó a juntarse energía -¡Hame...!- un poco más de energía. Los Caballeros muertos en guerras anteriores, quedaron mirando al Saiya, confusos y curiosos por saber qué estaba haciendo -¡HA!

La voz de Gokú retumbó en todo el lugar, y pudo ver que su poder sólo alcanzaba a uno de los caballeros que intentaban atacarlo. Gokú quedó visiblemente sorprendido.

-Vaya, son más rápido de lo que pensaba...

-Ellos son Santos, al fin y al cabo- Touma se puso al lado de Gokú -no son personas comunes, recibieron un duro entrenamiento para convertirse en Santos, Generales Marinos o lo que sea, según el dios para el cual luchan.

-Entiendo, creo que los subestimé- Gokú sonrió ampliamente, emocionado -definitivamente, desde Ado y Cado que no tenía tanto para divertirme. Ataquemos, Touma...

-Como diga...

Un poco alejado de ellos, estaban Trunks y Marron, casi discutiendo.

-¿Estás segura que quieres atacarla?- le preguntaba Trunks a la chica, que continuaba lanzando flechas casi sin detenerse.

-Por supuesto- contestó Marron, un poco cansada de tantas preguntas -¿desde cuándo crees que bromeo tanto, eh?

-Desde que un gran porcentaje de nuestra vida depende de ti- contestó Trunks, suspirando. Marron lo miró sonriendo un poco, y comenzó a elevar su ki. Al notarlo, el volteó a verla.

-¿Sabes cómo vencerla?- le preguntó.

-Tengo una idea, hay que ver si funciona- contestó ella, sonriente -vamos, quita esa cara, estás hablando con Artemisa, y no seré la diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia, pero sé bastante sobre cómo luchar.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?, ¿atacarla hasta que se rinda?- preguntó él, con cierta ironía.

-No se rendirá, por mucho que la ataquemos- contestó ella -no, debe ser algo más elaborado, recuerda que no podemos matarla.

-¿Y qué sugieres?, ¿atacarla y mantenerla media muerta hasta que lleguemos al Tártaro?- continuó con las ironías Trunks.

-¡Oye!, excelente idea, no había pensado en eso- Marron habló en el mismo tono que él -con esa genialidad de plan estás listo para dirigir la Capsule Corp.

Trunks frunció el cejo y se cruzó de brazos, mientras Gokú y Touma continuaban luchando en contra de los guardianes, que como estaban muertos, se levantaban una y otra vez. Gea se dedicaba a observar todo de lo más divertida.

-Si estás con tantas ganas de luchar, ¿me quieres decir qué estamos esperando para hacerlo?- preguntó con notable irritación el pelilila.

-A él- contestó simplemente la muchacha.

A un lado de Marron, Trunks vio aparecer a uno de los espectros de Hades. Lo miró con desconfianza, a pesar de la gran sonrisa que tenía la muchacha en esos momentos.

-¿Cómo quedó el Tártaro?- le preguntó la joven diosa al espectro, que hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-Un completo desastre, como pensábamos- contestó Radamanthis -aunque eso no es lo peor que está pasando, en todas las prisiones hay fugas de almas, todas intentan pasarse al Purgatorio- Marron soltó una ligera risita -cuando todo esto acabe Hades tendrá demasiado trabajo.

-Uh, me compadezco de ustedes, suele tener un humor fatal esos días. En fin, ¿encontraron lo que les encargamos?

-Aquí está- Radamanthis extendió a Marron una red dorada, a Trunks le pareció por momentos que era de oro.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Trunks, mientras Marron la recibía.

-Es para contener a los Titanes- contestó la diosa -es una red hecha por el mismo Hefesto, capaz de contener hasta el cosmos más grande. Con esto lograremos que Gea se quede tranquila, y Radamanthis la llevará al Tártaro.

-Ah, entiendo- murmuró Trunks, luego sonrió -¿y qué estamos esperando para atacar?, no la hagamos esperar.

-Bien. Radamanthis, ya sabes qué hacer.

El espectro se quedó detrás de ellos, a la vez que Marron encendía su cosmos, llamando la atención de la Titán.

-Veo que estás preparada para atacar- dijo Gea -¿tú crees que con sólo esa red podrán detenernos?

-Apostaría que sí...

* * *

Julián Solo maldecía por lo bajo, mientras caminaba a orillas del famoso río Estigia. Detrás de él, Sorrento de Sirene y Odisseus lo seguían, un tanto extrañados de que el dios jurara tantas veces que iba a encerrar a su hermano Hades en una ánfora por el resto de la eternidad.

-Señor Poseidón- Sorrento interrumpió el discurso -¿está bien?

-Por supuesto, Sorrento, estoy perfectamente, y tranquilo, además- contestó el dios, mostrando incluso un leve tic en su ojo derecho. Sorrento y Odisseus se miraron de reojo, sin creerle -sólo me estoy acordando de mi querido hermanito, nada más. Tú sabes muy bien que yo lo quiero, y que lo conozco muy bien, ¡por lo que sé perfectamente que me dejó a propósito en este lugar!

-¿De verdad cree que fue a propósito?- preguntó Odisseus, confuso.

-¡Oh, por supuesto!- gruñó Julián -Hades es muy astuto, toda la manera de repartirnos en su maldito reino fue planeado. ¿O acaso creen que es casualidad que puso a Artemisa en Cocytos?- los otros no alcanzaron a responder, cuando él siguió hablando -¡no!, él sabe que odia e frío, ¡por eso lo hizo!

-Quizás de verdad es casualidad- dijo Sorrento, tratando de sonar conciliador -Shun...

-Shun se esconde detrás de esa cara de niño bueno que tiene, todos se olvidan que él también es Hades, que sigue teniendo su sentido del humor tan particular... ¿o ustedes creen que dejó a Artemisa junto con el chico que le gusta involuntariamente?, ¡por favor!, sería lo mismo decir que dejó por la misma razón a Pegaso y a Atenea.

-¿y por qué cree que lo dejó a usted aquí?- le preguntó Odisseus, curioso.

-Porque odio el agua podrida, por eso.

Sorrento y Odisseus volvieron a mirarse, y continuaron el camino. Notaron de pronto que Poseidón se detenía, y recién en ese momento notaron que había alguien más con ellos. Un Titán.

-Bienvenidos a la cuarta prisión- dijo el Titán -es un honor tenerte aquí, Poseidón.

-Te aseguro que no estarás tan a gusto una vez que acabe contigo- gruñó Julián, afirmando con fuerza su tridente -estoy decidido a quitarte esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara, Ceo.

-Inténtalo- sonrió el otro, poniéndose en guardia.

-No me tientes, que antes cae un hablador que un cojo...- Julián encendió su cosmos -vamos, muchachos, no se queden ahí sin hacer nada...

Sorrento y Odisseus se miraron, y encendieron sus cosmos. El Gen

eral Marino llevó su flauta a sus labios, comenzando a tocar. Esperaba que la música que salía de ella afectara también a los Titanes.

* * *

Seiya estaba que se lanzaba al río. Literalmente. Goten a ratos también lo consideraba una posibilidad, aunque él tenía la opción de salir volando en cualquier momento que quisiera.

La principal razón de ello era el canto del barquero. El pobre cantaba a voz de cuello una añeja canción que el Santo alguna vez creyó escuchar en un añejo lugar de su infancia temprana. Ya ni se acordaba, si es que le preguntaban. Tratando de recordar las instrucciones para "abstraerse" de ciertas situaciones (que tanto le recordaba de vez en cuando Gohan), Goten miraba el "agua" con el mismo interés que si fuera Trunks vestido con bikini. Es decir, ninguno.

-¿Es necesario que cante?- preguntó cansado Goten. Comenzaba a sentir dolor de cabeza, y parecía que nunca llegarían al otro lado -no se ha callado en todo el camino.

-Completamente de acuerdo contigo... ¿y si lo lanzamos al agua?- propuso el Santo de Pegaso, recordando sin querer la vez que el barquero había hecho lo mismo con él. Goten sonrió con la propuesta, y Saori los miraba ceñuda, pero aún así no dijo palabra. En parte estaba de acuerdo con ellos.

Fue más que tranquilizador para ellos cuando vieron a la distancia el otro lado del río, sobre todo por sus pobres oídos, que a esas alturas estaban sufriendo más de la cuenta. Al llegar, los dos jóvenes bajaron de un salto, y Seiya ayudó a Saori a hacerlo.

-Que tengan suerte- les dijo Caronte, mostrando, eso sí, poco interés -del resultado depende mi trabajo, así que aunque odie esto igual les deseo que les vaya bien.

-Eh... gracias, supongo...- contestó Saori, insegura. Caronte dio media vuelta y se alejó cantando a voz de cuello.

-Canta pésimo, ¿es que nadie se lo di

ce?- gruñó Seiya, mientras emprendían el camino.

-Bueno, en algo tiene que divertirse, ¿no?- dijo Saori, encogiéndose de hombros -le sirve de distracción, después de todo, estará toda la eternidad cruzando a los muertos que vengan llegando.

-¿Toda la eternidad?- Goten abrió exageradamente los ojos -así cualquiera se vuelve loco, pobre tipo. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que le hicieran eso?

-Pregúntale a Hades, yo no tengo idea- contestó la joven diosa.

El paisaje no había cambiado mayormente. El "cielo" continuaba oscuro, podían ver a su alrededor montañas rocosas, y tampoco estaban del todo seguros de poder ver el final de ese lugar. No se habían alejado mucho del río cuando los fueron a encontrar.

-Un honor verte, Atenea- tanto Seiya como Goten se pusieron delante de la diosa, con actitud protectora. El Titán sonrió levemente -vamos, muchachos, no crean que me aprovecharé de ella sólo porque es mujer. Te respeto mucho, chiquilla, has logrado ganarle a todos los dioses que te han atacado y eso habla muy bien de ti. Tú padre tenía mucha razón cuando te eligió como protectora de la humanidad.

-En ese caso, y si tanto dices respetarme- replicó Saori -¿por qué luchas contra nosotros? Es completamente contradictorio.

-Ah, no te equivoques- dijo Crío, sonriendo -el que te considere poderosa y la única que vale realmente la pena de toda la familia, no quiere decir que desee volver a vivir en el Tártaro, estás muy equivocada. Fue injusto que Zeus y tus tíos nos hicieran eso.

-Tenían que hacerlo, y lo sabes bien- dijo Saori -estaban amenazando a su propia creación, debían protegerlos.

Una risa estridente continuó a las palabras de Saori. Era el mismo Titán, que miraba burlesco a la joven diosa. Goten y Seiya se miraron confusos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pareciera que la batalla sería bastante distinta a la que ellos pensaron en un comienzo.

-Por favor, ¿Zeus y los demás preocupados por su creación? Estás muy equivocada, o eres demasiado ingenua. Querida niña, estaban preocupados por ellos, y nada más. Sabían que los Titanes junto con Cronos podrían dominar fácilmente, por eso temblaban de miedo.

-En eso te encuentro razón, Crío- dijo Saori, apretando su báculo -después de todo, nosotros los dioses también somos parte de su creación, pero quiero que consideres lo que estás diciendo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Recuerdas a Temis, Crío?- le preguntó la diosa, lentamente -¿recuerdas de qué lado se puso ella al momento de la batalla?

-Por supuesto, ella estuvo con ustedes, pero no por eso quiere decir que eran los que tenían la razón, y eso lo sabes muy bien.

-Quizás, pero no olvido que Temis es la representación de la justicia, por lo que si ella decidió luchar con los dioses, fue porque se dio cuenta que éramos los que más nos acercábamos a esa verdad de la que tanto hablas.

Crío guardó silencio, pareciendo meditar las palabras dichas por la diosa, mientras que Goten y Seiya permanecían en alerta, en caso que el Titán decidiera atacarlos. Los dos se extrañaron al notar que el tiempo pasaba, y no se veía nada violento en él.

* * *

-Lo que más me llama la atención de los mortales, es su perseverancia. Aunque también puede llamarse estupidez, por no saber cuándo rendirse y tirar la toalla...

Tetis veía con algo de lástima cómo aquellos cuatro muchachos eran arrastrados con fuerza por el viento del remolino, pero le impresionaba no ver en ellos algún indicio de querer rendirse. Al contrario...

-Vamos- volvió a decir -no tienen que mostrarse como los héroes que no son- continuó. Ese comentario les dolió un poco a los muchachos -ningún dios los está viendo, si se deciden por rendirse, los dejaré libres...

Luchando como podían, los cuatro muchachos a penas podían soportar los vientos y evitar salir volando del lugar (literalmente, por supuesto). A ratos ni siquiera podían moverse dentro del remolino en el que estaban.

-Debemos hacer algo- dijo Eo, con los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo -no se lo podemos dejar tan fácil.

-Concuerdo contigo- apoyó Hyoga -pero aquí la pregunta es cómo podemos hacerlo.

-Yo puedo distraerla unos momentos- dijo Thesseus -pero serán sólo unos pocos instantes nada más, ustedes deben aprovecharlo lo más que puedan.

-La atacaremos todos juntos- dijo Shiryu, tanto Eo como Hyoga asintieron -trataremos de aturdirla, al menos así nos dará tiempo para planear algo más elaborado para detenerla.

-Vamos, todos juntos.

Thesseus de pronto dejó de ser afectado por el viento de su alrededor, a la vez que encendía su cosmos de tal manera que el viento parecía detenerse por unos breves instantes, para luego comenzar a correr con fuerza de lado contrario. Fue así que muy pronto los otros tres se vieron libres de sus prisiones y encendieron su cosmos, atacando junto con el Ángel a Tetis, que a pesar que se notó sorprendida durante algunos momentos, cuando las energías comenzaron a acercarse, sonrió.

-¿Ustedes son tan ingenuos que creen que me ganarán sólo con esto?- preguntó, burlesca.

-No con eso- una quinta voz llamó la atención de todos, y de un momento a otro vieron aparecer a Eacos. En sus manos llevaba la red dorada -¡pero sí con esto!

Los movimientos fueron muy rápidos, sobre todo los de Tetis, que a duras penas logró esquivar la red que el juez le lanzó.

-Esto se pone interesante- dijo ella, mirando al juez -veo que llegan más guerreros y con nuevas ideas. Me imagino que ese es la red de Hefesto, qué predecibles son todos ustedes.

Eacos se puso al lado de los guerreros, molesto por haber fallado, pero dispuesto a luchar.

* * *

**Hola! **

**Bueno, hoy no tengo mucho que decir. Espero que hayan tenido una bonita Navidad, para todos. Y ojalá que el cap les haya gustado.**

**Agradecimientos a Adickdelta, BlackCat, Maggie y Marby, por dejarme comentarios.**

**Chau!**


	10. Juicio

**X. Juicio.**

Gohan, impresionado, aún no podía digerir del todo bien lo que los jóvenes dioses le habían dicho, y a la vez, pedido. No podía creer que unos seres divinos y tan poderosos fueran a pedirle ese tipo de ayuda, y menos a él, teniendo tanto a su padre como a Vegeta como posibles opciones.

-Déjenme ver si entendí- dijo, después de unos momentos. Tanto Shun como Kirano lo miraban con mucha paciencia, un tanto extrañados de que él se negara tanto a aceptar su rol en todo eso; Piccoro no había participado de la conversación, observaba todo con los brazos cruzados -¿están diciendo que necesitan mi poder y el del señor Piccoro para poder encerrar a los Titanes?- los otros dos asintieron en repetidas ocasiones -¿por qué?

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó de vuelta Shun, y antes que Gohan comenzara con todos sus argumentos para negarse (o que ellos lo pensaran mejor) –mira, es más o menos simple- se adelantó el peliverde –Aunque no me guste admitirlo Zeus es el más poderoso, y el que pudiéramos encerrar a los Titanes la otra vez se debió a que él estaba con nosotros.

-Pero en esta reencarnación, él no está con nosotros- continuó Kirano –por lo que nuestro poder disminuye considerablemente, lo que contrasta bastante con el caso de los Titanes, que ha aumentado.

-Por eso es que necesitamos tu poder- dijo Shun –aunque te cueste creerlo, eres muy poderoso, pero parte de todo ese poder descansa dentro de ti. Parte de éste se desarrolló en la batalla en contra de Buu, pero se perdió… y otra parte importante sigue escondido en ti. ¿Entiendes?

Gohan asintió ligeramente, pensativo. Desde antes que naciera Pan había dejado de lado el poder de Saiyajin que había logrado en la batalla en contra de Buu, atribuyéndole más que nada esa razón. Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de recuperarlo de alguna manera.

-¿Cómo puedo tener tanto poder dentro de mí?- murmuró, inseguro.

-Eso siempre lo hemos sabido- intervino Piccoro por primera vez –pero gran parte de éste depende netamente de tu estado de ánimo y emociones. De eso se dio cuenta el irresponsable de tu padre durante la batalla contra Cell.

-Bueno, y es eso lo que queremos cambiar- dijo sonriendo Kirano –lo que te hicieron en la batalla de Buu estuvo bien, pero debido a que fue en tan poco tiempo, no fue definitivo. Nuestra idea es lograr que de ahora en adelante puedas disponer de _todo_ tu poder cuando quieras, hayas continuado o no con tu entrenamiento.

-Pero, ¿cómo…?

-Somos dioses- se encogió de hombros Kirano, sonriendo –tenemos ciertas influencias en las personas, sobre todo en lo que tiene que ver con el poder o en el desarrollo de habilidades especiales, ¿entiendes? Si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Apolo acerca de Cassandra(1)…

-Eso no viene al caso- replicó molesto Kirano, cruzándose de brazos y mirando ofendido hacia otro lado –no empieces a ventilar Hades, que yo también tengo unas cuantas historias que son bastante interesantes sobre ti…

-Hey, enfoquémonos- antes que Shun lograra contestarle, Gohan habló -¿qué tiene que ver en esto el señor Piccoro?

-Piccoro alguna vez fue un dios, Kami-sama- dijo Kirano –para enfrentar a Cronos en lo posible hay que tener algo divino. Él será tu escudo, lo divino que tiene servirá para que Cronos no pueda tocarte.

-No estará en peligro, ¿cierto?- preguntó preocupado el saiya.

-No, el lazo que hay entre ustedes es tan fuerte que hace imposible que Cronos los dañe- contestó Shun –además tendrán nuestro apoyo. A ustedes no les ocurrirá nada.

-¿A nosotros?- Gohan frunció el cejo al escuchar tales palabras -¿y a ustedes?

* * *

-Seré su jueza- escucharon los tres, mientras trataban desesperadamente de soltarse del amarre de la energía que los rodeaba –y también su verdugo. Será de lo más interesante porque ustedes no son para nada de los trigos muy limpios… ¿quién se ofrece como voluntario para comenzar?

Kanon de Dragón Marino estuvo a punto de soltar un grito cuando notó que a su alrededor, aparte de la fuerte energía que los rodeaba, se formaba un látigo, que cada vez comenzaba a apretarse más en contra de él. Después de unos momentos, no supo qué le dio más pánico: el ya nombrado látigo o las imágenes que se formaban de su vida, como si fueran hologramas.

-Que interesante todo esto, ¿no lo crees?- le preguntó Mnemosine, burlesca, mientras las imágenes mostraban el momento en que engañaba a Poseidón, para lograr así su fin de matar a Atenea y conseguir ser dueño de todo. Ya antes había visto partes de su niñez con Saga, su hermano gemelo, y la envidia que sentía en contra de él, así como también parte de su vida en Cabo Sunión –el hermano dorado del que fuera el Santo Dorado con más futuro. Eso, claro, antes que fuera poseído, por supuesto.

Las imágenes se acabaron, pero antes pasaron por otros pecados del General Marino: mentiras, muertes, destrucción, y otras tan triviales e insignificantes (para él) como matar un mosquito o algo así. Sintió que comenzaba a sudar, nervioso. La mayoría de los recuerdos vistos estaban escondidos en su cabeza y por ningún motivo deseaba que salieran de ahí.

-Tú hermano sabía muy bien que por dentro eras una manzana podrida, y aunque él tampoco supo reconocerse como tal en su momento, se tomó el papel de juez y te encerró en aquella pequeña celda en Grecia, lugar donde comenzó todo. ¿Sabes cuántas veces pudiste haber muerto en ese lugar?, ¿acaso las contaste?, ¿o contaste las veces que Atenea te salvó, sin ver tu negro corazón?, ¿cómo reaccionó ella sabiendo que llegado el momento manipularías a Poseidón para beneficio propio?

-Te equivocas- Kanon sonrió a medias, después de mucho esfuerzo. En sus ojos había un brillo de picardía que bien mostraba que él no se dejaría vencer ni matar tan rápido –lo que Atenea sabía era que lucharía a su lado en contra de Hades.

-Eso no quita que eres un traidor- dijo la Titán, casualmente –haz traicionado a todos aquellos que han estado contigo. Tú hermano, Atenea, Poseidón, tú mismo… ya a estas alturas ya nadie puede confiar en ti, ¿cómo es que te puedes levantar tranquilo en las mañanas sabiendo que nadie confía en ti?

-Atenea y Poseidón confían- replicó el joven con ellos me basta.

La Titán lo miró con una sonrisa a medias, con ciertos toques de maldad.

-Culpable.

Kanon sintió cómo el látigo se incrustaba un poco más en su piel, causando unas pequeñas heridas en su piel.

Mnemosine miró a los otros dos y Vegeta se dio cuenta que era su turno cuando notó que un látigo también lo rodeaba, y las imágenes comenzaban a pasarse por su cabeza y también, como hologramas. Matanzas en planetas, torturas (reconoció una de las golpizas que le dio a un malherido Gohan, de sólo cinco años), traiciones, luchas, envidias, obsesiones…

-Uh, Príncipe Saiyajin, toda una historia- continuó ella, con el mismo tono utilizado con Kanon –te pareces mucho a tu padre, ¿sabías?, igual que tu hermano pequeño, aunque no se le nota mucho- la Titán miró a Ikki, y luego al Saiya -¿sabes, Vegeta?, tú y el Fénix tienen más de un parecido. Los dos son hermanos mayores, y los dos menores bien se pueden definir como unos inútiles en cuanto a la lucha, lo que no quita, por supuesto, que sean poderosos.

Imágenes de Tarble pasaban una tras otra… las veces que lo había golpeado de más en los entrenamientos, tantas veces que lo había rechazado por sentimental o blando, todas las ocasiones que le gritó por ser tan diferente a lo que la raza Saiyajin exigía para sus sangrientos y fuertes guerreros.

-Tanto tú como Ikki tuvieron que madurar antes de tiempo, aunque por razones completamente distintas. Los Saiya son una raza guerrera, se les educaba desde pequeños para luchar y matar a sangre fría, cualquier tipo de sentimentalismo estaba de lado; en cambio, Ikki creció y maduró haciendo el papel de padre y madre de su hermanito Shun- Mnemosine sonrió –los dos tuvieron que separarse de ellos, aunque lo tomaron completamente diferente.

Bulma, Trunks, Bra… ahora ellos salían en las imágenes, las tantas veces que ignoraba a su mujer, sobre todo cuando eran más jóvenes y él aún no se acostumbraba a tenerla cerca. Lo tanto que le había costado el criar a sus dos hijos, el poder apreciarlos y valorarlos realmente…

Trataba de liberarse de aquella energía tan fuerte, sobre todo al ver las imágenes. Recuerdos de una vida pasada que muchas veces deseaba olvidar, sobre todo aquella vida de mercenario que llevó durante tantos años.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te separaste de Tarble, Vegeta?- le preguntó ella -¿recuerdas que sentiste desprecio por tu hermano, porque demostraba el dolor que sentía por su separación? A ti sólo te interesaba la fuerza física, pero él es diferente, su fuerza radica en el corazón, la convicción de sus principios, su fortaleza… lástima que en aquellos años no lo considerabas importante- guardó silencio unos momentos -¿en qué consideras que el hijo de tu némesis, Kakarotto, y tu hermano se parecen?- preguntó, casualmente -¿por esa razón salvaste al niño cuando estaban luchando contra las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu?... quizás igual lo querías, aunque trataras de disimularlo. En fin, también eres culpable, si nos dedicáramos a ver cada uno de tus pecados, creo que no terminaríamos nunca…

La Titán se volvió hacia el Santo del Fénix, Ikki, y caminó hacia él. Al igual que a los otros dos, el látigo también había aparecido, rodeándolo. Pero a diferencia de Kanon y Vegeta, las imágenes de su vida no aparecieron.

-Siempre he tenido la duda de qué se siente tener que tomar una decisión de la que depende toda la humanidad- dijo Mnemosine –porque eso fue lo que te ocurrió, pero, ¿estás seguro de que decidiste bien? Considera que ahora tu hermano volvió a ser Hades y, lo que es peor, lo acepta. Tú hermano es un dios, Ikki, ¿qué harás esta vez?

-¡¿De qué demonios se trata esto?!- gritó Vegeta, enojado y apretando los dientes por el dolor que le producía el látigo en su piel -¡pelea de una maldita vez, mujer!

-No todas las peleas son cuerpo a cuerpo, Vegeta- replicó ella –yo soy Mnemosine, la personificación de la memoria, y con eso es con lo que juego, nada más. Y como ahora también soy juez, perfectamente puedo unirlo. En fin, puedo ver que los tres, en cierta manera, tienen vidas un tanto parecidas. Fue dura, aunque por distintas razones, no creo que conozcan la felicidad a pesar de todo lo que tienen (son unos malagradecidos) y no lo valoran. Sí, quizás merezcan algún tipo de castigo por esto… creo que sus traiciones, asesinatos, mentiras y todo lo demás lo amerita.

Mnemosine se alejó de ellos y se puso sobre un taburete, mirándolos sonriendo.

-Son declarados culpables- les dijo, con voz firme –y como la muerte no sería un castigo, sino una bendición… los condeno al olvido, pero no de cualquier cosa, sino de aquello que es lo más importante en su vida- se acercó a ellos, encendiendo su cosmos –espero que se hayan despedido antes de venir.

* * *

En parte, los dos sentían que era una lucha "agua contra agua". Océano y Poseidón se atacaban sin descanso, como intentando demostrar de alguna manera quién tenía la supremacía. Los otros dos, Sorrento y Odysseus miraban la lucha sin saber del todo qué hacer, ya que no eran considerados para nada en la lucha.

-Tengo una pregunta- dijo de pronto Sorrento –Hades dijo que no había que matar a los Titanes porque si no se perdería parte del poco equilibrio que va quedando, entonces, ¿cómo los detendremos?

-No creo que haya que llevarlos luchando hasta el Tártaro, ¿cierto?- preguntó el Ángel, mientras ponía cara de espanto de tan sólo pensarlo.

-No lo creo, aunque te digo que no me sorprendería, ¡cuidado!

Los dos muchachos a duras penas lograron evitar energía lanzada por Océano. Poseidón los miró, visiblemente molesto por su pasividad en la pelea.

-¡Hey, ustedes dos!- les gritó -¡no los traje para que hicieran de comentaristas!, ¡muévanse de una vez y peleen!

Tanto Sorrento como Odysseus se pusieron inmediatamente de pie, y se prepararon para la lucha, encendiendo su cosmos, pero ni siquiera pensaban en qué ataque realizar, cuando tanto el dios como el Titán comenzaron nuevamente con su lucha por la supremacía marítima. Esa era una lucha completamente personal.

-No es justo- dijo Odysseus –nos reta porque no luchamos y no se da cuenta que queremos hacerlo pero que no nos dejan, ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

-Quizás…- Sorrento se detuvo al sentir un escalofrío en su espalda, y se volvió lentamente, poniendo casi de inmediato una cara de espanto que llamó inmediatamente la atención del Ángel, que hizo lo mismo, con los mismos resultados, incluso -¿qué demonios es eso?

Cerca de ellos había alguien de pie (o al menos ellos pensaron que era una persona, una chica). Podían ver la silueta fina, y por la misma se notaba que usaba un abrigo largo, del que parecía gotear constantemente algo, y se dieron cuenta de qué era sólo cuando el charquito casi llegó a sus pies.

-Es… es…- Odysseus retrocedió, asqueado.

-Sangre- Sorrento se agachó a un lado, curioso, sin darse cuenta que a Poseidón no le estaba yendo muy bien en la lucha -¿quién será?

-O _qué_ será- corrigió Odysseys, mirando con curiosidad -¿nos acercamos o lo ignoramos?

-Creo que mejor lo ignoramos…

Ambos dieron media vuelta, pero aunque se esforzaban sentían constantemente detrás de ellos la mirada insistente de aquella criatura. Después de unos pocos minutos que no pudieron concentrarse a pesar del esfuerzo, dieron media vuelta y caminaron hacia el ser, sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo. Se dieron cuenta que era una chica hermosa, con rostro de muñeca de porcelana, muy pálido, y con el cabello completamente negro. Lo que les causó escalofríos fue darse cuenta que, en efecto, la sangre goteaba del abrigo de ella.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Odysseus, ella lo miró con ojos ausentes.

-Keres- contestó ella, rápidamente -¿quiénes son ustedes?, ¿por qué terminaron con la paz que hay en el Inframundo?

-Luchamos en contra de los Titanes- contestó Sorrento, sin poder quitar sus ojos de ella –somos guardianes de Poseidón y Artemisa.

-Ya veo…- la muchacha parecía completamente ausente, tanto, que Odysseus por unos momentos se preguntó si ella les había tomado en cuenta –ahora entiendo por qué todo ha estado tan inquieto. Por unos momentos llegué a pensar que Hades le había ganado a Atenea… es una lástima, tenía ganas de salir a la superficie.

Odysseus y Sorrento se miraron levemente, como preguntándose qué hacer. Keres los veía con ese aire ausente, mientras que su abrigo continuaba goteando sangre.

-Creo que Poseidón y Minos necesitan ayuda- dijo ella, de pronto, y los otros dos fruncieron el cejo.

-¿Minos?- ambos voltearon y vieron a Julián en frente de Océano, ejerciendo presión con su cosmos, mientras que el Titán lo rechazaba. Minos estaba detrás del Titán, también atacándolo. Odysseus y Sorrento se lanzaron justos en el momento en que la red dorada salía volando.

Los dos la tomaron en el aire y se lanzaron en contra de Océano, ignorando la presión. Como fue un ataque que lo tomó completamente por sorpresa, no alcanzó a reaccionar para rechazarlos. A medida que se acercaban, sentían cómo el cosmos del Titán se hacía menor, hasta el punto de no ser demasiado fuerte.

-¡Malditos!- les gritó Océano, furioso.

-Definitivamente, Hefesto es genial- sonrió Julián.

* * *

-Quizás si hubiéramos sabido lo que planeabas, te habríamos ayudado mejor- dijo Eo a Eacos.

-Si se los hubiera dicho, ya no habría sido sorpresa y hubiera perdido toda gracia- replicó el Espectro –hubiera notado mi presencia.

-Pero la notó igual, así que fue un movimiento completamente inútil- continuó hablando Eo, con desdén.

-Eso ya no importa- los interrumpió Shiryu –tenemos que encontrar la manera de vencerla.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- Thesseus asintió en repetidas ocasiones –no debemos olvidar que estamos en una situación bastante crítica, así que por favor, pongámonos serios.

Los cuatro personajes quedaron mirando fijamente a Tetis, buscando en ella alguna debilidad de la que pudieran aprovecharse. La Titán los observaba con cierta picardía en su mirada, esperando que ellos dieran el primer movimiento. Hyoga fue quien dio un paso al frente, con el ceño fruncido y encendiendo su cosmos. Los demás lo miraron con duda.

-¿Qué pretendes?- le preguntó Eo, confuso -¿atacarla de frente, así nada más?

-Hay una manera de mantenerla quieta lo suficiente como para dejarla debajo de la red- dijo Hyoga, ignorando la pregunta del General Marino y mirando fijamente a Shiryu –esto es como atacar a un oso, por el poder que ella tiene.

En pocos momentos Shiryu comprendió lo que su amigo le decía, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Intentó comenzar a negarse a que se sacrificara de esa manera, pero una sola mirada del Santo del Cisne lo dejó en silencio.

-¿Qué hacemos nosotros?- pregunto Thesseus.

-Sólo tienen que distraerla el tiempo suficiente como para que pueda acercarme a ella sin que se de cuenta, puedo congelar sus piernas y así que no pueda moverse. Eacos, tienes que estar atento, cuando te de la señal tienes que lanzarle la red.

-Pero Hyoga, tú…- comenzó el Santo de Dragón.

-Basta, Shiryu- lo interrumpió el Cisne –hemos pasado muchas veces por esto, y ya sabes que es la única manera- el rubio sonrió un poco –no te preocupes, estaré bien. Vamos, no perdamos tiempo.

Eo, Thesseus y Shiryu encendieron sus cosmos, mirando desafiantes a Tetis, que continuaba esperando. Sin previo aviso los tres muchachos se lanzaron en contra de la Titán y la atacaron ferozmente, utilizando sus técnicas más fuertes, lo que dificultó de cierta manera que la Titán pudiera esquivarlos.

-Si creen que con eso pueden herirme…- dijo, elevando su cosmos y rechazando sus ataques.

-¿Y quién dijo que queríamos herirte?- preguntó el Ángel, sonriendo y con cierto sadismo en su voz. Fue recién en esos momentos que Tetis sintió frío en sus piernas y, al mirar, vio que era Hyoga quien causaba eso, al intentar congelar sus piernas. Furiosa, encendió su cosmos, con intenciones de atacarlo y que así, la soltara.

-¡Tonto!- gritaba, mientras lo golpeaba una y otra vez, e Hyoga no la soltaba -¡con eso lo único que conseguirás es que te mate!, ¿o es que crees que soy tan débil que puedo morir con algo así?

Tetis terminaba de decir esas palabras, y el rubio la soltaba, saltando a una distancia prudente.

-¡Ahora!

Momentos después lo único que Tetis vio fue que era cubierta por la red. Eacos había estado esperando cerca, atento al momento en que tendría que lanzarle la famosa red.

-Nadie dijo que queríamos matarte- dijo con burla el Espectro, a una molesta Tetis, que intentaba una y otra vez soltarse.

Los momentos de felicidad de los muchachos duraron hasta que Hyoga cayó de rodillas, herido. Shiryu se acercó rápidamente a él, preocupado por su estado.

-Deben continuar- dijo Eacos, mirándolos –yo me encargaré de él.

-Pero…- Shiryu dudó, en un nuevo problema moral: el deber en contra de lo que se quiere hacer en realidad. Sabía que tenía que continuar pero no deseaba dejar a su amigo solo… y mucho menos con ese espectro.

-Yo me encargaré de él- insistió Eacos –váyanse de una vez.

Shiryu dio una última mirada a Hyoga, y siguió a los otros dos, que no se molestaron en esperarlo. En el lugar el silencio reinó durante algunos momentos, Tetis ya se había aburrido y miraba la escena con fastidio.

-Y pensar que te tengo a mi merced…- murmuró Eacos, recibiendo una mirada molesta de Hyoga –pero bueno, en estos momentos eso no es importante. Llevaré a Tetis y luego a ti con el señor Hades, él podrá ayudarte.

* * *

**(1). Cassandra: tengo entendido que era una mortal que logró seducir a Apolo y conseguir de él poderes para predecir el futuro (en otras palabras, se metió con él para conseguir el don). Cuando éste se enteró, se molestó mucho (de verdad estaba enamorado de ella), por lo que la maldijo de una manera bien poco común (le escupió la boca) así que todas las predicciones que tendría serían malas, y lo peor, es que nadie le creería. La pobre predijo lo del caballo de madera de Ulises, pero nadie le hizo caso y… bueno, ya saben los resultados.**

* * *

**Bien! he aquí el décimo capítulo, espero que les esté gustando ^^**

**Agradecimientos a BlackCat, JhungYuki, por los reviews que me dejaron.**

**Saludos! **


	11. Tretas

**XI. Treta. **

Gohan esperaba algún tipo de respuesta de aquellos dos muchachos, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que no tenían intenciones de contestarle. Frunció el cejo, llegando a la conclusión de que algo no estaba del todo bien.

-¿No me van a decir qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó –su silencio de da a pensar que es algo malo.

-No sé si podríamos decir que es malo- Kirano se encogió de hombros –simplemente… es…

-Tienen que decirme, la hija de un gran amigo mío también está metida en esto, no pueden ignorarme y continuar como si no intuyera nada.

-No se trata de eso- negó Shun, después de unos momentos –es sólo que… bueno, en cada batalla se hacen sacrificios y nosotros, aunque seamos dioses, también debemos realizarlos, queramos o no…- el peliverde notó la mirada de preocupación que Gohan tenía –no te preocupes tanto, si Marron está aquí es porque ella lo acepta.

-… Bien, como digas…- dijo Gohan. No muy convencido aún.

-Creo que ya es hora de empezar, Apolo- apuró Shun, dándose cuenta que habían perdido demasiado tiempo con explicaciones.

-Sí, tienes razón, Shun- asintió Kirano, que luego le sonrió a Gohan –vamos, es mejor estar adelantados.

Gohan asintió, y miró de reojo a Piccoro, que había observado todo en silencio. Por los breves momentos que se vieron, la misma idea pasó por su cabeza: aquellos jóvenes estaban ocultando algo, y no sólo a ellos, sino que también a aquellos jóvenes guardianes que los protegían. Y pareciera, además, que no era nada bueno.

Gohan y Kirano se sentaron en el piso, piernas cruzadas. El joven dios encendió su cosmos y el color dorado de pronto los inundó todo, incluido el interior del saiya, que de pronto comenzó a sentirse bastante extraño.

Piccoro observaba con atención a su pupilo, Shun se puso a su lado, también mirando la escena tranquilamente. El Nameku lo vio de reojo.

-Si piensas que me quedaré tranquilo con la respuesta que le diste a Gohan, estás equivocado, Hades- le dijo, el otro le sonrió con picardía.

-Lo sé, por eso dejé a Gohan con Apolo, así no podrá escuchar lo que conversamos.

-Me parece curioso- dijo de pronto Piccoro –hace unos meses por poco y destruyes todo, sobre todo con ese eclipse… ahora que lo recuerdo, esa tarde fue el cumpleaños de Bulma e hizo una fiesta… Marron se comportó muy extraña ese día, hasta a Vegeta le llamó la atención.

-… El punto es…

-El punto es que ahora estás luchando para salvar lo que ayer querías destruir. Eso me parece curioso.

-Creo que a ti te pasó lo mismo- gruñó Shun, Piccoro sonrió un poco –además, si piensas que estoy haciendo esto por salvar la Tierra o el Olimpo, estás equivocado, para eso están Atenea, Artemisa y Apolo. Yo me conformo con que dejen mi reino en paz, al igual que Poseidón con el suyo.

-Sí, claro- sonrió Piccoro, cruzándose de brazos –hagamos que te creo- Shun rodó los ojos –en fin, cuando estábamos en la superficie Marron se mostraba reacia a que nosotros participáramos en esto, en un comienzo. ¿Por qué?

-En parte porque temía que a Gohan le pasara algo malo, y es lógico que se preocupara, después de todo, es un mortal.

-Sus cuerpos también son mortales- replicó Piccoro –el mismo daño que podría sufrir Gohan sin mi protección, lo podrían sufrir ustedes sin su divinidad.

-Bien pensado, eso mismo es lo que pasará- Piccoro lo miró con suspicacia.

-Pero ustedes son dioses.

-Y hace un rato dije que algo hay que sacrificar…

* * *

Podían coincidir en que se sentían extraños, aunque no estaban seguros de decir i poder explicar de qué manera se sentían extraños. Al momento de abrir los ojos se dieron cuenta que todo continuaba igual… al menos por fuera…

Porque por dentro algo les gritaba que les faltaba una pieza importante en su vida…

-Me alegra ver que ya despertaron- dijo Mnemosine, que estaba sentada en la tarima -¿se sienten bien?- les preguntó, con preocupación fingida. En silencio los tres la quedaron mirando, convenciéndose definitivamente que algo había ocurrido, aunque no podrían explicarlo del todo bien.

-Ya me cansé de estupideces- dijo Vegeta, reaccionado. Se convirtió rápidamente en Súper Saiyajin y se dispuso a atacar a la Titán –no me interesa qué fue lo que nos hiciste, pero te aseguro que de esta no saldrás bien librada.

-Dime Vegeta… ¿por qué vives en la Tierra?- le preguntó Mnemosine, el Saiya abrió los ojos, deteniendo el ataque que pensaba hacer -¿qué fue aquello que te olvidaras de aquella vida que tanto amabas, de nómade asesino?

Ikki y Kanon miraron con preocupación al Saiya, que había comenzado a sudar al no encontrar respuestas a las preguntas de la Titán. Eso le trajo la conclusión que sí les había hecho algo, aunque en un comienzo ellos no se dieran cuenta.

-¿Es acaso por un hombre o una mujer?, ¿o una niña?. Tienes que ayudarme, estoy un poco confundida…

"Demonios" Vegeta sintió que sus manos temblaban, nervioso, a la vez que pensaba y pensaba para buscar entre sus recuerdos aquella persona tan importante para él "es… es… ¡maldición!, ¿¡cómo es que no puedo recordar a nadie!?"

-Memoria…- murmuró Ikki, de pronto –juegas con la memoria de los demás, de esa manera crees que puedes destruirlas…

-Corrección, Fénix- sonrió Mnemosine –no lo creo, lo hago. ¿Cuánto crees que te afectará el no recordar a ese niño por el que darías tu vida?, ¿es algún familiar tuyo, quizás algún primo?... pero… ¿estás seguro que es hombre?, ¿qué tal si es una niña?... ¿y cuál era su nombre? ¿Sean?, ¿Shaina?... ¿y tú no dices nada, Kanon?, me extraña, con lo elocuente que eres…

Kanon quedó mirando con frialdad a la Titán, y encendió su cosmos, lo mismo que los otros dos. Ella los miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Estás equivocada si piensas que eso podrá detenernos- le dijo el General Marino –nosotros tenemos una misión, por sobre cualquier cosa, y de ninguna manera evitarás que la cumplamos.

El poder de los tres se incrementó. Mnemosine retrocedió unos pasos, asustada. Comprendió en esos momentos por qué Hades los había enviado a ellos a luchar en su contra: eran tan fríos que nada podría detenerlos, aunque les hiciera un daño irreparable.

-Aunque no puedo recordar a aquel a quien le debo lo peor y lo mejor de mi vida, eso no me va a detener. Prepárate, Mnemosine, que de ésta no te salvas…

A las palabras de Kanon, los tres atacaron a la vez, con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Ni Goten ni Seiya sabían del todo qué hacer. Poco a poco habían dejado de estar en guardia, mirando a Saori y a Crío, que continuaban hablando. No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que en esa ocasión, la lucha sería con palabras, no con poderes. Y bueno, no podrían decir que tenían muchos deseos de luchar, pero estaban seguros que al menos estarían mucho más entretenidos.

Al menos se dieron cuenta que Crío no tenía intenciones de herirlos o matarlos, lo que era un gran avance.

-¿Y qué se supone que hacemos ahora?- preguntó Goten al aire, ya ni siquiera escuchando la conversación de la diosa y el Titán. Seiya los miró unos momentos, y luego se encogió de hombros.

-¿Esperar?- preguntó el Santo de Pegaso –de alguna manera uno de ellos será el que gane, deberíamos estar atentos por si acaso quieren atacarnos.

-Eso sería un buen punto- sonrió Goten.

Volvieron la atención a los otros dos. Sin querer, el joven Son recordó lo que Gohan le había dicho una vez: que no todas las batallas necesariamente se ganaban con peleas, y un buen ejemplo de aquello era lo ocurrido con Majin Boo y Mister Satán. Como era sólo un niño, no había comprendido del todo lo que quería decir. Pero al observar a Saori y al Titán, comprendió todo de pronto. Curiosidades de la vida que justamente le tocara hacerlo en ese lugar.

-Crío, escúchame- Saori también se había dado cuenta de la particularidad de aquella batalla, y estaba decidida a ganarla –puede que tengas razón en eso que los humanos son de mentes frágiles y que nos olvidan con facilidad, pero esa no es razón suficiente para matarlos a todos.

-¿Eso crees tú?- le preguntó el otro, con cierto escepticismo –porque según mi modo de ver las cosas, si es que ellos se olvidan de los seres superiores, se olvidan de su propia humildad. Ellos mismos se creen dioses.

-En ese caso, y según lo que me dices, todo aquel que se olvida de la humildad debe ser aniquilado- el Titán asintió -¿y qué pasa entonces, con nosotros?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que si nos creemos con el derecho de acabar con los humanos cuando se olvidan de nosotros, pues también deberíamos considerar un tipo de castigo para nosotros mismos. ¿No es arrogante pensar que somos superiores que ellos?

-Pero lo somos, Atenea- replicó Crío. Goten y Seiya notaron que comenzó a dudar en sus palabras –no nos compares con ellos, muchacha. Somos inmortales, tenemos infinitos poderes más que ellos, y…

-Y cometemos los mismos errores- lo interrumpió ella, Crío esta vez no contestó –imagínate. Ellos viven muy pocos años y son capaces de perdonar, pueden ser felices y corregir sus errores. Pueden amar y entregar su vida en sacrificio, sin importar las consecuencias. Hay muchos que aún nos rezan y nos rinden algún tributo. Dime, Crío, ¿cuántas cualidades de esta somos nosotros capaces de hacer?

Esta vez Crío no contestó, simplemente bajó el cabeza, pensativo. Goten y Seiya se miraron, sonriendo. La pelea había terminado.

* * *

Ella supo inmediatamente que esa pequeña distracción que había tenido durante la batalla lo iba a pagar caro. ¡Pero es que no tuvo otra opción!, fue inevitable para ella voltear a ver por qué Trunks había gritado de una manera que hacía tanto no escuchaba… y estuvo a punto de ir con él cuando aterrizó en el suelo después de recibir aquel Meteoro Pegaso, si no fuera por un pequeño y, a la vez, gran problema: Gea.

Al dar un paso hacia Trunks, Marron sintió algo frío en su costado, y a la vez, un dolor agudo en el mismo lugar. Contuvo el aliento, mientras sentía que su cosmos comenzaba a consumirse y parecía, de pronto, bloqueado, imposibilitándola para utilizarlo. Momentos después se dio cuenta que Gea estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Te duele, Artemisa?- le preguntó, sonriendo, a la vez que se alejaba.

-¡Marron!- el grito de Trunks llamó la atención tanto de Gokú como de Touma, que vieron justo el momento en que ella quedaba tendida sobre el hielo, sangrando. Fueron sólo unos instantes en que ellos no pudieron reaccionar, debido a la sorpresa de la imagen -¡Marron, Marron! -Trunks se acercó a ella, angustiado, y tomó su mano -¡contéstame, por favor, contéstame!

-¡Maldición!- Gokú, furioso, encendió su ki bruscamente y en cuestión de segundos se deshizo de todos los Guardianes de dioses que estaban cerca de él y, después, se lanzó sin pensarlo demasiado sobre Gea, tomándola del brazo y obligándola a hincarse en el suelo, debido a la presión que ejercía. En un primer momento, ella lo miró asustada, ya que había pensado que él sin pensarlo demasiado la iba a matar. No tardó en darse cuenta que eso no sería así.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó ella, con cierta burla -¿es que no vas a golpearme?

-No me gusta golpear a las mujeres- replicó Gokú, con seriedad y la mandíbula apretada por lo que había ocurrido. ¡Al que deseaba golpear era a Trunks!, le había dicho que tenía que cuidar de ella –a pesar que te lo merezcas…

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, entonces?- le preguntó ella, con el mismo tono -¿llevarme del brazo hasta el Tártaro?

-No, algo mucho mejor- contestó Gokú, sonriendo sólo un poco, y demostrándole con ese leve gesto que ellos le habían ganado.

Ikarus se acercó con rapidez hacia ellos, y antes que Gea pudiera reaccionar siquiera, Gokú la soltó, y sobre ella quedó la red hecha por Hefesto. Maldiciendo (a los dioses, los humanos, los Saiyajins y Ángeles de Artemisa), la Titán intentaba soltarse. El Saiya se quedó unos momentos ahí, y cuando se dio cuenta que era seguro, se acercó a los demás, para ver cómo estaba la hija de su amigo.

-¡Marron!- al llegar con ellos, vio que Trunks estaba a su lado, sosteniéndola en sus brazos, y bastante pálido… lo quedó mirando unos momentos, extrañado más que nada porque no soltaba su mano, pero trató de restarle importancia al asunto, centrándose en lo importante -¿cómo estás?

-No me siento bien- murmuró Marron, palidísima y respirando agitadamente, lo que más angustiaba a los demás –no puedo activar mi cosmos… no se qué ocurre… trai… traigan a Apolo… por favor…

-Al parecer la daga que Gea utilizó tenía algo raro- dijo Touma, e inconscientemente todos miraron a la Titán, esperando que hiciera algún tipo de comentario que los ayudara. Como permaneció en silencio, volvieron la atención a ellos mismos –si no puede activar su cosmos no puede curarse…

-¡Deja de hablar y llama a Apolo de una maldita vez!- gritó Marron, y del susto Trunks se alejó un tanto de ella, sorprendido. Gokú rió entre dientes, acordándose un poco de Milk por la reacción de ella.

-Gokú, ¿no sería más rápido que usted fuera por una semilla del ermitaño?- le preguntó Trunks, después de recuperarse de la impresión (no demoró demasiado)

-… ¿Eh?...- Gokú lo quedó mirando unos momentos, demostrando así que estaba un tanto distraído -¡ah!, sí, tienes razón, Trunks- sonrió, a la vez que ponía sus dedos en su frente. Antes que pudiera hacer la teletransportación, una voz lo detuvo.

-Yo me haré cargo- escucharon, y ambos vieron a Shun, que se acercaba a ellos con rapidez. Detrás de él estaba Radamanthis (no sabían si había estado siempre ahí, o había llegado con ellos nuevamente), aunque esa pregunta pasó a segundo plano, debido a la expresión que el peliverde tenía -¿Qué se supone que pasó?- gruñó, abriéndose paso –si la dejé con ustedes era para que la protegieran- se hincó a su lado, poniendo una de sus manos en la frente de ella.

-¿Dónde está Apolo?- preguntó Marron, débilmente.

-Está ocupado con Gohan- contestó Shun, y antes que Gokú alcanzara a preguntar al respecto, siguió hablando –te llevaré conmigo a Caina, pero necesito que uno de ustedes venga, por si acaso es necesario luchar allá también- dijo, mirando a los tres guerreros.

-Que vaya Trunks- dijo Gokú, rápidamente (temía que Touma se adelantara). El primogénito de Vegeta lo quedó mirando, intentando disimular la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos.

-Está bien, que él venga- Marron con sólo escuchar sus tonos de voces, supo que habían segundas intenciones en todo eso.

-Desgraciado- le dijo a Shun, que sólo le guiñó un ojo.

-Radamanthis se quedará con ustedes- les dijo a Touma y Gokú –él los ayudará a continuar con la batalla. Nos veremos.

-Cuídense- les dijo Gokú, despidiéndose con la mano, antes que ellos desaparecieran.

* * *

-Para que vean- sonreía Saori, mientras caminaba junto con Seiya y Goten por el Inframundo –no necesariamente todas las luchas tienen que ver con la violencia. En ocasiones es mejor conversar y les aseguro que los resultados serán más satisfactorios.

-Shun se sentirá feliz cuando escuche esas palabras- suspiró Seiya, sin querer pensando con su amigo y su nuevo papel como dios. Estaba seguro que eso sería difícil para todos.

Goten no dejaba de pensar en sus manos. Él sabía que a Gohan nunca le había gustado luchar, y que había sido la urgencia de proteger la Tierra lo que lo había llevado a eso, y cuando le tomó casi una aversión fue después del Juego de Cell, por la manera en que había actuado. Gohan siempre decía que todo eso lo había superado, pero Goten sabía que eso no era así, su hermano llevaría ese dolor siempre con él, lamentablemente.

-¿Vas a dejarlo así nada más?- preguntó Seiya, mientras continuaban caminando. El paisaje no había variado mucho, continuaba componiéndose más que nada de dos cosas: nubes oscuras y rocas claras… -¿qué pasa si se arrepiente y decide volver a atacarnos?

-Eso no ocurrirá- replicó Saori –me dio su palabra y me dijo que iría al Olimpo. Yo confío en él, y sé que lo hará.

-Esperemos…- suspiró Goten –por cierto, ¿saben a dónde vamos?

-Sip- asintió Seiya, sonriente –a la Segunda Prisión. Ahí hay un templo egipcio.

-¿Templo Egipcio?- Goten frunció el ceño -¿no se supone que todo esto es de la mitología griega?

-Sí, así es- dijo Seiya, apoyando su respuesta con movimientos de cabeza –pero en ocasiones las culturas suelen mezclarse y dan por resultados situaciones y seres de lo más curioso.

-Entiendo- sonrió el otro.

Goten miró hacia el cielo oscuro, pensativo. Considerando todo lo que había tenido que ver y hacer en batallas anteriores, pensaba que no todo era tan difícil o complicado como todos lo habían imaginado en un primer momento. Estaban luchando contra los Titanes, y podía jurar que para los demás no sería tan difícil luchar contra ellos, sobre todo considerando que no había que matarlos. Incluso con la ayuda de los dioses todo era mucho más fácil. En ese caso, ¿en dónde estaba lo complicado?

Había otro punto en todo eso que lo tenía al pendiente: si los dioses (supuestamente) estaban tan preocupados porque los Titanes eran poderosos, ¿por qué razón no habían traído con ellos a sus guardianes más poderosos? Recordaba perfectamente cuando les escuchó decir que no era necesario que todos los acompañaran al Inframundo, teniendo la posibilidad que fueran más una carga que una ayuda…

Pensando fríamente todo eso, le daba la impresión que los dioses estaban planeando algo que nadie, aparte de ellos, sabían, ni siquiera sus guardianes… con excepción de su hermano Gohan y Piccoro.

Sin querer comenzó a preocuparse por su hermano mayor.

* * *

**Holas!**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo pedir disculpas por la demora, pero febrero fue bastante movido, al menos para mí. El último mes de vacaciones, salidas a la playa, con amigos y familia, y cuando pensábamos que sería el último fin de semana normal y tranquilo antes de entrar a clases nuevamente, pues la naturaleza nos dio una sacudida a los chilenos bastante fuerte (supongo que algunos sabrán). Espero me disculpen más que nada por esto último, jejeje, ya que a pesar de que no pasara nada tan malo en mi casa ni con mi familia, nos quedamos sin electricidad por varios días, y pues estuvimos todos durmiendo bastante mal, casi con uno de los ojos abiertos, por si las dudas (ustedes entienden, cierto?)**

**En fin, gracias a JhungYuki, FreezeLight, y a Marby, por sus comentarios.**

**Hasta la otra!**


	12. Fugas

**XII. Fugas.**

Shun volvió a Caina con Marron en sus brazos, bastante preocupado por su estado. Trunks también lo estaba pero trataba de disimularlo, en parte se sentía algo culpable por lo que le había pasado... Al verlo, Piccoro avanzó hacia ellos.

-¿Qué le pasó?- le preguntó el Namekiano, mientras Shun dejaba a Marron en el suelo.

-Fue Gea- contestó Trunks, algo nervioso –creo que todos nos distrajimos un poco durante la pelea.

Marron abrió un poco sus ojos cuando sintió el cosmos de Shun sobre ella. Respiraba con notable dificultad, y se veía bastante débil. Sonrió levemente al ver a Piccoro a su lado, al lado de Trunks.

-Que cosas, ¿no?- murmuró ella, entre su dolor –pensé que hoy no saldría herida…

-Tienes que agradecer que Apolo está lo suficientemente ocupado como para no darse cuenta de lo que te pasó- dijo Shun, seriamente –estoy seguro que te hubiera dado un sermón memorable por ser tan despistada, no entiendo por qué querías tanto hablar con él antes que yo llegara, si siempre anda buscando motivos para molestarte.

-Con él estoy segura que podré curarme, tú normalmente haces lo contrario...

-Muy chistosa- gruñó Shun, de vuelta -¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que Gea te iba a atacar?

-Estaba entretenida lanzando flechas…- contestó débilmente Marron –lo que Gea hacía la verdad me tenía sin mucho cuidado- dejó pasar unos momentos en silencio –estoy segura que Dende lo haría mucho mejor que tú, Hades… el sanar nunca ha sido tu fuerte.

-Si sigues diciendo eso, dejaré que tú sola vayas a buscarlo- gruñó Shun, fastidiado –además, no molestes, que perfectamente esto puede demostrar que las batallas no son tu fuerte, pero eres demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo y mucho más terca para hacernos caso a Apolo o a mí.

-Cállate- replicó Marron –que de Atenea no tienes la misma opinión, y ella también ha salido herida de sus batallas.

-Al menos ella _sí_ ha ganado batallas- contestó rápidamente Shun -¿notas la diferencia?- Marron iba a contestar, pero continuó hablando –y si sigues hablando te voy a encerrar en lo más hondo del Inframundo, ¿me escuchaste? Así podré salvarme de escuchar tu chillona voz durante un buen rato. Será toda una bendición de los dioses, te lo aseguro.

Trunks esperaba que Marron le gritara de vuelta a Hades, pero ella sólo sonrió, comenzando a cerrar los ojos. Momentos después, quedó dormida sobre el suelo. Se notaba tranquila, nunca la había visto dormir de tal manera, tan relajada.

-Uh, por fin- suspiró Shun, apagando su cosmos y sentándose en el suelo, cansado –me costó más de lo que pensé, la herida de Gea era más profunda de lo que se veía.

-¿Va a estar bien?- preguntó Trunks, aún preocupado.

-Sí, en un rato más despertará como si nada le hubiera pasado, con la misma voz chillona que he estado aguantando desde que llegó al Olimpo con su prepotecia- contestó Shun, sonriendo un poco a Trunks, quizás con la idea de tranquilizarlo un poco –no te preocupes, es lo bastante porfiada como para volver a levantarse, sólo para poder vengarse de Gea y dejarla encerrada. Eso te lo aseguro- se puso de pie y tomó a la chica en brazos.

-¿A dónde la llevarás?- preguntó el pelilila.

-A un lugar más cómodo, necesita dormir bien un rato- contestó Shun –acompáñame, Trunks, deberás quedarte con ella a cada momento, por si acaso llega alguien que intenta atacarla mientras está durmiendo- los dos comenzaron a alejarse por un largo pasillo –y te lo advierto, vuelves a dejar que le pase algo y yo mismo me encargaré de decirle a Enma que te mande a Cocytos cuando te mueras, ¿escuchaste?

-Eh… sí…

Piccoro sonrió levemente, a pesar de la situación. Volteó a ver a Gohan y a Kirano, que continuaban en la misma posición que hacía cinco minutos. Los dos parecían estar en trance, sentados en una posición de meditación, energía rodeándolos especialmente en el sector del pecho, en donde se podía ver una extraña conexión entre los dos.

En esos momentos Piccoro sólo esperaba que los dioses tuvieran razón y que con su ayuda y la de Gohan fuera suficiente para poder encerrar a los Titanes… y que al menos su pupilo, no sufriera ninguna consecuencia por haberlos ayudado.

"Maldita mujer"

Vegeta apretó los puños, sintiendo la rabia correr por sus venas. No había querido pensar en lo ocurrido momentos antes, cuando Mnemosine había dado su "sentencia", pero en esos momentos en que la Titán yacía en el suelo, inconscientemente millones de preguntas comenzaban a cruzar por su cabeza, torturándolo con todas las dudas que sentía en esos momentos. ¿Qué era esa sensación de desesperación que tenía dentro de él, que crecía cada vez más?

Cerca de él, ikki y Kanon parecían tener el mismo problema… Los dos estaban en silencio, completamente ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, llegando al punto de mirar perdidamente un punto fijo del horizonte.

-Maldita mujer…- murmuró Vegeta, sintiéndose impotente. Miró al cielo oscuro, quizás esperando que fuera éste quien le diera la respuesta de aquello que parecía haber olvidado.

-Oye, que no se te olvide que estoy acá- dijo Mnemosine, que estaba en el suelo, sentada debajo de la red, notándose completamente derrotada -¿por qué me maldices con tanta rabia?

-Hum…-Vegeta miró hacia otro lado, sin contestar. No deseaba volver a caer en su jueguito de palabras, para luego tener más dudas en su cabeza, que no lo dejaban en paz. Mnemosine sonrió levemente.

-Oh, vamos, si no es tan malo…- dijo ella, mirándose las uñas. Vegeta la miró de reojo, esperando que continuara hablando, aunque tratando de disimular el interés que representaba para él hablar con su enemiga sobre el ataque que acababa de sufrir –tú no entiendes el fin de todo esto, ¿cierto, Vegeta?

-¿Qué me vas a decir?, ¿qué todo lo que hiciste fue porque querías que aprendiéramos a valorar lo que tenemos y toda esa basura sentimentalista?- gruñó el Príncipe Saiyajin, por respuesta, Mnemosine soltó una carcajada, llamando la atención de Ikki y de Kanon -¿qué demonios es tan gracioso?

-Por supuesto que no fue por eso, Vegeta, soy tu enemiga, no puedo tener intenciones buenas detrás de los ataques que hago- dijo ella, aún riendo un poco –pero piensa en el tipo de ataque, me aprovecho de tu debilidad… aunque con ustedes no funcionó, ahora entiendo porqué Hades los envió conmigo.

-¿Hades…?- murmuró Ikki, Mnemosine lo miró con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos.

-Sí, Fénix, Hades… ¿por qué dudas tanto con ese nombre?- preguntó -¿acaso te hace sentir extraño, o algo así?, ¿tienes algún sentimiento especial hacia el Señor del Inframundo, Ikki?

-No te desvíes del tema- dijo Vegeta –dijiste que ese chiquillo nos envió a propósito a nosotros tres contigo, ¿por qué?

-Porque ustedes son los más fuertes, obvio- suspiró Mnemosine -¿cómo crees que hubiera actuado Kakarotto o alguno de sus hijos si es que olvida a alguien cercano?, no hubieran tenido la fuerza mental para continuar, eso es lo más seguro.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Hades sabía que nos ibas a atacar así?- preguntó Kanon.

-Claro, si ese estúpido piensa en todo- contestó Mnemosine -¿o crees que todo es casualidad?... para que sepan, en temas de dioses y Titanes la casualidad no existe… así que si llegan a volver a recordar… piensen que por una razón especial Hades los envió conmigo…

-¿Y ahora nos das consejos?- Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, mirándola de manera burlesca -¿es que piensas que con eso te dejaremos libre, o algo así?

-¿Acaso te estoy pidiendo que me liberes, Vegeta?- contestó ella, con casi el mismo tono –si ustedes terminaron así es porque aquellas personas que olvidaron no las valoraban, es la única manera que funcione… a propósito, ¿quiénes eran?, ¿familia, amigos… quizás un hermano, un hijo… una esposa? Me gustaría que me contestaran…

-Estás hablando estupideces- Ikki se cruzó de brazos, mirando con seriedad a la titán –palabras como esas no nos van a detener…

-Por supuesto que no- replicó Mnemosine, arrugando la nariz –pero al menos los dejaré lo suficientemente preocupados como para que no sean capaces de concentrarse lo demasiado en las batallas.

Antes que alguno de los tres alcanzara a contestarle (aunque a Vegeta ya le estaban dando ganas de golpearla), ante ellos apareció uno de los Espectros de Hades, Minos, para ser más exactos. Los tres guerreros lo quedaron mirando, en silencio.

-Veo que ya lo tienen listo- dijo el Espectro, después de unos momentos -¿por qué no me extraña?- preguntó, sonriendo levemente.

Vegeta gruñó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, mientras pensaba en las palabras que Mnemosine le había dicho. Algo dentro de él le decía casi a gritos que su vida no sólo se trataba de entrenar y tratar de superar a Kakarotto… sabía que había algo más mucho más importante, quizás era el principal causante de que él siguiera entrenando tan duramente. Pero no podía imaginarse de quién se tratara…

El sólo pensar en la posibilidad de tener una esposa le parecía ridícula, no sólo porque él era el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, sino que era lo suficientemente frío y poco interesado como para que le importara comprometerse, sobre todo si se trataba de una terrícola.

De tanto pensar y no poder llegar a una conclusión que lo convenciera, le dieron deseos de golpearse en contra de una pared… o por último del suelo, ya que no veía ninguna pared cerca.

Minos los miraba en silencio. Ninguno le había contestado a sus palabras, ni si quiera parecían haberlo escuchado. No tardó demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Kanon de Dragón del Mar estaba en silencio también, demasiado concentrado como para prestar atención a Minos, aunque sí había notado su llegada. Le parecía que era más urgente averiguar qué era lo que supuestamente había olvidado. Se sentía incómodo, porque su cabeza le decía que nada estaba mal, pero en su corazón podía sentir intranquilidad al llegar a esa solución.

Por otro lado, el Espectro no dijo palabra durante algunos minutos. Conocía a Kanon y a Ikki lo suficiente como para saber que algo les pasaba…

-Ah, entiendo- dijo, llamando la atención de los demás –les quitó la memoria, ¿cierto?- preguntó, y el que ninguno le contestara lo tomó como una respuesta positiva –no se preocupen, Hades puede ayudarlos con eso.

-Por supuesto, me olvidaba de Hades- dijo burlesca Mnemosine, sabiendo que sus palabras inconscientemente algún impacto (aunque pequeño) causaba entre los tres -¿cómo pude haberme olvidado que él sí es capaz de devolver la memoria?

-No creo que te hayas olvidado de algo así- replicó Minos, cruzándose de brazos, y mirándola desde la altura. Era una escena bastante peculiar.

-No, creo que me pareció más ventajoso lo que podría ocurrirles si es que no eran capaces de recordar a las personas más importantes de sus vidas, y creo que tengo razón- dijo, y luego miró con burla a los tres -¿me puede alguno decir quién es Shun?... ¿o quién es Bulma, o Saga?, creo que estoy un poco confundida con el tema de los nombres, ¿o es que no conocen a gente que se llama así?

Los tres la quedaron mirando con rostros serios, sin notarse muy seguros de contestar o simplemente irse. Finalmente optaron por la segunda opción, al menos parecía la adecuada para mantener en cierto nivel decente su salud mental.

-Vámonos, hay que continuar- dijo Vegeta, aburrido y hasta un poco asqueado por tener esa sensación de vacío dentro de él.

Minos los vio alejarse, de pie junto a la Titán, que ya parecía completamente resignada a que no podría escapar.

-Hades es astuto- sonrió Mnemosine -por un momento pensé que sí podría lograrlo...

-Fuiste bastante ingenua- dijo de vuelta Minos -¿en qué momento se te ocurrió que a ellos podría afectarle el olvidar a alguna persona?

-Vamos, no peques de ingenuo- replicó la Titán -es verdad que son fríos y no suelen demostrar el cariño por los demás de manera muy normal, pero no te olvides que los tres se han sacrificado de manera completamente consciente por aquellos que aman...

-Hyoga, ¿qué haces aquí?- la voz de Shun sonó con eco en el pasillo del palacio. El peliverde volvía con Piccoro después de dejar a Marron y a Trunks en una de las habitaciones, para que ella descansara después del ataque del que había sido víctima. Pudo ver, a la distancia, a su amigo junto con Aiacos, lo que no le dio buena espina.

-De vacaciones- contestó con ironía el santo del cisne, mientras se acercaba a su amigo, ayudado por el Espectro –ya sabes, la visita anterior no tuvimos la oportunidad de hacer un tour por el Inframundo, y creo que esta es la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo.

-Entiendo…- Shun sonreía de medio lado -¿quién te hirió?- preguntó luego.

-Tetis- murmuró Hyoga. Después de observarlo durante algunos momentos, no le costó mayormente darse cuenta del plan que habían tenido que hacer para poder conseguir la victoria.

-Ah, me imagino lo que más o menos ocurrió- contestó Shun, sonriendo un poco- puedes continuar, Aiacos, yo me encargaré de él.

-Como diga, señor…- después de hacer una leve reverencia, el espectro se retiró.

-Ven conmigo- dijo Shun, después de unos momentos –necesitas descansar…

-¿No me vas a curar, o algo así?- preguntó Hyoga, sin moverse. El dolor de su espalda a ratos se volvía casi insoportable –tienes que hacerlo, tengo que volver a luchar.

-Nah, no es necesario- replicó Shun, encogiéndose de hombros y ayudando a su amigo a mantenerse en pie –puedes hacerme compañía mientras, Shiryu se las puede arreglar perfectamente con Eo y Thesseus, así que por ellos no tienes que preocuparte.

-Shun, vamos, no seas tan desgraciado como Hades. Cúrame, la espalda me duele demasiado…

El peliverde soltó una risotada, mientras asentía a su amigo. Si esa era la razón por la que debía curarlo, no tenía mayor alternativa.

Mientras, en otro lugar del Inframundo, los otros tres muchachos caminaban en silencio. Siendo guardianes de distintos dioses(Atenea, Poseidón y Artemisa) y, en situaciones anteriores también fueron enemigos (en el caso de Shiryu y Eo), era más que obvio que no tendrían mayor tema qué conversar… o al menos eso fue lo que pensaron en un primer momento.

-¿Tú crees que Aiacos haya ayudado de verdad a Hyoga?- preguntó Eo, y los otros dos lo quedaron mirando con cierta molestia -¿qué?- preguntó luego, encogiéndose de hombros –es una posibilidad, ¿no?, fueron enemigos hace algunos meses.

-Te recuerdo que Hades es amigo del cisne- dijo Thesseus –no creo que Aiacos le fuera muy bien si es que se le ocurre atacarlo, o algo así.

-Concuerdo con Thesseus- asintió Shiryu –además, y aunque suene extraño, todos tenemos la misma misión en estos momentos, no será del todo inteligente por parte de Aiacos si es que le hace algo a Hyoga.

-No creo que tenga mucho que ver eso… a ratos las ganas que dan de tener la posibilidad de vengarse de quien te dañó, son mayores que la preocupación por el posible daño que se pueda recibir.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?- le preguntó desdeñosamente Shiryu.

-Quizás- admitió Eo- aunque admito que no tengo intenciones de matar a tu amigo, ni siquiera quiero intentarlo, menos desde que me enteré que es la reencarnación del dios Hades.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Thesseus interrumpió la conversación, al notar que una serie de rocas (redondas) caían desde una colina directo a los pies, casi destruidas.

Keres se había ido a penas Poseidón había terminado con el Titán, y aunque se mostraba bastante satisfecho por el resultado de la batalla, no podía negar que se sentía un tanto molesto con los otros dos, por no haberlo ayudado. Mientras caminaban por el Inframundo, en busca del segundo Titán, el dios no dejaba de hablar sobre el tema.

-… y mientras yo luchaba ustedes se dedicaban a jugar a las cartas- decía el dios, con un tono dramático que al menos Sorrento le conocía muy bien –o al menos eso era lo que parecía que hacían estando como tontos, hablando del clima.

-Pero, señor Poseidón- comenzó Sorrento, respetuosamente –intentamos ayudarlo, pero parecía que era usted mismo el que lo evitaba…

Julián lo quedó mirando fijamente, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estás bromeando, cierto?- le preguntó con desdén –es eso o francamente me viste cara de tonto…- Sorrento no contestó, lo que obviamente hizo enojar más al dios del mar, ya que inevitablemente se imaginó que la respuesta de su General Marino era la segunda. Cuando iba a comenzar a gritarle, una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

-Creo que van por el camino equivocado- Keres los miraba con atención, aunque a ratos se podía pensar que era fingida.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- le preguntó Odysseus, curioso por la aparente ayuda -¿es que acaso debemos seguir alguna dirección?

-Yo diría que sí…- contestó Keres, mirando hacia cualquier parte –hacia el lado que van ya vencieron a un Titán, otro los está esperando en la 5ta. Prisión, que justamente queda del otro lado.

Los tres se quedaron mirando, y después de unos momentos (en que Sorrento y Odysseus decidieron seguir los consejos de Keres). Retomaron el camino, de lado contrario, por supuesto. Ella los seguía un poco más atrás.

-¿Quién es ella?- les preguntó Julián. Se sentía algo nervioso con ella siguiéndolos detrás.

-Es un ser del Inframundo- contestó Odysseus –se llama Keres.

-¿Y quién la invitó para que viniera con nosotros?

Antes que Sorrento u Odysseus alcanzara a contestar, lo que parecía ser una avalancha se acercaba a ellos. No lograban distinguir casi nada desde el lugar en que estaban.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- preguntó Poseidón.

-Son espíritus- contestó Keres, inmutable –son unos tontos.

-¿Hacia dónde van?- preguntó Sorrento –al menos esa no es la dirección hacia el mundo de los vivos… aunque con el río Estigia difícilmente podrían cruzar… y con el barquero ese es mejor no meterse.

-Van al Purgatorio- dijo Keres, los otros tres la quedaron mirando con extrañeza -¿hay algún problema con que quisieran filtrarse en un lugar mejor mientras puedan?

-No, ninguno- replicó Poseidón, encogiéndose de hombros –ese es problema de Hades cuando recupere su porquería de hoyo… pero yo pensaba que el Purgatorio era de la religión Cristiana.

Por toda respuesta, Keres se encogió de hombros.

-Se podría decir que Hilda de Polaris también es de otra religión o mitología, incluso los Guerreros que los están ayudando… pero ya saben, todo tiende a mezclarse, es inevitable.

Los tres se miraron y prefirieron continuar su camino, esperando que Keres no quisiera seguirles esta vez.

**Ejem... sí, de verdad estoy consciente de TODO el tiempo que me he demorado, y creo que no tengo otra excusa que las mismas de siempre: la universidad y el trabajo absorven demasiado de mi tiempo. Pero de verdad no se preocupen, que este fic no lo voy a dejar a medias.**

**Gracias a Compumundo, JhungYuki, Jenny, Carla, 18girl, a Marby y a todos los que lo siguen ^^**.

**Muy pronto estará el próximo capítulo!**


	13. Encrucijadas

**XIII. Encrucijadas.**

En pocos minutos habían salido del Palacio de Justicia en completo silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Trataban de no demostrarlo, pero era obvio que no podían dejar de pensar en lo que Mnemosine les había hecho. En parte, les parecía extraño, ¿acaso era posible que el recuerdo de una persona en particular se borrara y dejara de existir? Antes lo hubieran creído imposible, pero en esos momentos, que lo vivían en carne propia…

El paisaje del lugar por donde iban en esos momentos no había cambiado en lo absoluto, el cielo continuaba oscuro, el suelo seguía teniendo aquellas rocas blanquecinas, completamente inerte, y la brisa suave que corría les tocaba el rostro. No podían lugar que era bastante deprimente…

Continuaron caminando directo por lo que parecía ser un camino, aunque no estaban seguro que lo fuera, pero al menos les indicaba por dónde tenían que seguir, a través de las marcas por tanto utilizarlo. Se notaba que era bastante transitado. Los hizo detenerse algo que realmente no esperaban encontrarse: el camino se dividía en dos. Tanto Kanon como Ikki fruncieron el cejo, definitivamente no recordaban ese lugar.

-¿Cuál es el camino?- preguntó Vegeta, impaciente. Sus caras le dieron a entender que no tenían idea, ni que tampoco entendían muy bien qué era lo que estaba pasando; esto por supuesto, hizo que el saiya terminara de perder la paciencia -¿Qué?, ¿no lo saben?- les dijo, aunque más bien parecía un grito -¡¿es que acaso no han estado aquí antes?

-Sí- dijo Kanon, con cierto desdén –pero al menos esto no estaba aquí la otra vez que vinimos, era sólo un camino directo… no creo que en unos cuantos meses hayan remodelado el lugar, tenían otras cosas de las que preocuparse, según yo.

Vegeta, sin contestar, se elevó tratando de visualizar el final de ambos caminos, pensando que eso les ayudaría a elegir mejor cuál tomar. No se sintió para nada desilusionado cuando notó que ambos se perdían en el horizonte, sin dejarle ver su final. Volvió al suelo, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué viste?- le preguntó Ikki.

-No hay diferencia- gruñó el saiya –se ven exactamente iguales hasta el final, sólo que van hacia lados contrarios. ¿Cuál tomamos?, no podemos quedarnos aquí y perder más tiempo, estoy cansado de este lugar- continuó, cruzándose de brazos. La verdad era que a pesar que, por su sangre saiyajin, ese nuevo desafío lo tenía bastante emocionado, tenía deseos de encontrarse con alguno de aquellos dioses y que solucionaran el pequeño "problema" de su memoria, sentía que si continuaba así, no podría concentrarse del todo bien para seguir luchando.

-… ¿Izquierda?...- murmuró Kanon -¿o derecha?... ¿cuál les parece más?

-¿Y si mejor nos vamos por el centro?- gruñó Ikki, con cierta molestia. Estaba irritándose más de la cuenta con todo ese asunto, y el encontrarse en una encrucijada no lo ayudaba a mejorar su humor.

-Típico de ti, Fénix, nunca se sabe cuándo estás hablando en serio- se escuchó una voz femenina, y fue ahí que vieron una mujer de edad madura, sentada en el inicio de la separación del camino. Los tres la vieron con la boca abierta durante algunos momentos, ¿hacía cuánto que estaba ahí, prácticamente riéndose de ellos? -¿ya saben hacia dónde van a ir?

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó Vegeta, llevado por su curiosidad.

-Hécate- contestó la mujer, sin mucha modestia –diosa de las Encrucijadas y de la que alguna vez fue el lado oscuro de la Luna… claro, si es que llegara a volver a haber luna…

-Qué conveniente- dijo Kanon, que se había quedado sólo con que ella era diosa de las encrucijadas -¿se supone que tu sabes hacia dónde es el camino correcto, me equivoco?- Hécate negó en repetidas ocasiones –y… supongo que serás lo bastante amable como para decirnos hacia dónde es, ¿verdad?- tanto Ikki como Vegeta miraron a Kanon con suspicacia.

-Oh, por supuesto que puedo decírselos- contestó Hécate, pero a Vegeta no le dio buena espina el tono que la diosa utilizó –pero… ¿qué me darán a cambio?- preguntó, con inocencia fingida –es obvio que tengo que tener alguna ganancia de parte de ustedes, sino, la magia no funciona…

-Sí, claro, cómo no lo pensamos- gruñó Ikki –llega a ser obvio para la gente de acá abajo, ¿no? Si el barquero te exige monedas para pasar el río, ¿cómo tú no vas a poder exigir algo a cambio de un servicio?

-No tienes para qué sonar tan sarcástico, Ikki- contestó Hécate –aunque sí, es correcta tu conclusión. ¿Qué me darán a cambio, eh?

Los tres se miraron unos momentos, pensando en lo que podría interesarle a una diosa que, según ellos, no tendría por qué faltarle algo… si era diosa. Vegeta sintió con toda esa situación un _deja vu_, recordando cierta vivencia en el planeta Supremo, cuando Kakarotto estaba tratando por todos los medios posibles de convencer a ese anciano a que los ayudara. Sonrió un poco, eso le dio una idea que podría ayudar.

-Yo tengo algo para ti- dijo, cruzándose de brazos y sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, Hécate lo miró con una mezcla de recelo y curiosidad, preguntándose qué podría ofrecerle el príncipe de los Saiyajins -¿conoces al guerrero Gohan Son?

-Sí… es el saiya por el que se destruyó la luna, ¿cierto?- preguntó Hécate, a lo que Vegeta asintió.

-Exactamente- dijo el saiya.

-¿Qué hay con él?

-¿Qué te parece una fotografía de él a cambio que nos digas el camino correcto?- dijo Vegeta, hablando como si se tratara del mejor trato del mundo.

Tanto Ikki como Kanon miraron a Vegeta como si estuviera realmente loco, ¿qué era lo que pretendía al ofrecerle eso?, ¿Qué se ofendiera? Por otro lado, después de escuchar sus palabras, Hécate frunció el cejo y se cruzó de brazos.

-No- dijo ella, mirando fijamente a Vegeta –quiero una cita.

-¡¿QUÉ?- los gritos del Santo del Fénix y el General Marino de Dragón del Mar obviamente no fueron escuchados. Las terceras personas en una negociación normalmente no eran escuchadas.

-¿Una cita?- Vegeta pensó unos momentos –él es casado, y te aseguro que si lo arreglo tendrías que arreglar el asunto con Enma, ya que Videl lo mataría, ella es lo bastante egoísta con él como para negarse, a pesar que el destino de la Tierra pudiera depender de ello… ¿qué te parece dos fotografías?

-Diez- replicó rápidamente Hécate.

-Cuatro- dijo Vegeta.

-Nueve.

-Cuatro- insistió Vegeta.

-Ocho.

-Cinco.

-Trato hecho. Que esté él solo y en cualquier época de su vida. Cuando era niño era la ternura personificada.

-Como quieras…- sonrió Vegeta, con cierta malicia. El sólo pensar la cara que pondrían Gohan y Videl cuando les contara sobre la negociación, le daban unas ganas tremendas de reír.

* * *

En más de una ocasión Gohan le había dicho con la mejor de las sonrisas que su historia estaba para escribirla en un libro de unos cuantos tomos. Hijo de uno de los supuestos demonios de la Tierra, heredero de su poder, su maldad y sus deseos de venganza, ya era llamativo que para querer derrotar a un extraterrestre se hubiera unido a su peor enemigo. Pero lo que definitivamente rompía todas las reglas, era un simple niño de cuatro años lograra cambiarlo lo suficiente como para hacerlo cambiar… y que justamente, ese niño fuera hijo de su peor enemigo. Cuando Gohan solía comenzar con eso, cuando tenía unos catorce años, Piccoro suspiraba, cerraba los ojos e intentaba continuar meditando. Lamentablemente, eso ya no lo tomaba como una señal para callarse, así que seguía con su discurso sobre el famoso libro, o con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, que fuera lo bastante interesante como para mantenerlo lejos de sus estudios el máximo tiempo posible. Pero bueno… era Gohan… y Gohan… era Gohan… (en otras palabras, el único con licencia para hacer lo que quería con él)

Son Gohan, el niño llorón que había puesto su mundo de cabeza, y que lo había cambiado. Había muerto por él para la batalla contra los saiyajins, y a pesar que ahora era un adulto, con una familia formada, volvería a morir sin dudarlo, con tal de salvarlo a él. Y eso era algo que tanto Hades como Apolo tenían muy claro, por eso, aunque sabía de las posibles consecuencias de ser su escudo, había aceptado sin dudar.

Unos pasos llamaron su atención, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sintió que era Hades el que se acercaba, acompañado por otra presencia. Al voltear, pudo ver que era el Santo del Cisne. Los quedó mirando con suspicacia.

-Estaba herido- comenzó Shun, a penas notó la mirada de Piccoro, al namek le pareció divertido el que pareciera justificarse con él –no podía dejarlo tirado por ahí, sufriendo… pobrecito, ¿no crees?

-Ese no es el punto- replicó Piccoro, con sus brazos cruzados. Sin querer, y a pesar que Hyoga nunca se había caracterizado por mostrar alguna emoción hacia alguno de sus enemigos, el extraterrestre generaba cierto respeto en él -¿por qué no vuelve a luchar con su grupo?, ¿no crees que hará falta?

-Nah, para nada- replicó Shun, restándole importancia –deja que se quede acá. Además, puede ayudar en caso que Cronos decida venir a molestar. Nunca está de más alguna ayuda, y como mis Espectros andan ayudando a "recolectar" a los Titanes, pues…

-Si quieres que tu amigo se quede con nosotros, sólo tienes que decirlo- dijo Piccoro, Shun soltó una risita nerviosa, y Piccoro estuvo seguro que casi pone una mano detrás de su cabeza, típico gesto de los miembros de la familia Son –yo no soy tu padre para prohibírtelo.

-Eso lo sé muy bien, se supone que mi padre es Cronos… y el otro es el viejo Kido- Piccoro miró a Shun con una ceja enarcada, sobre todo al verlo que se quedaba pensando en sus propias palabras –no puedes culparme por la confusión, en casos como estos uno no sabe cómo explicarse. De cualquier manera, los dos padres que tengo son un desastre…

-Bueno, hay gente que dice que no se puede escoger a la familia…- dijo Piccoro.

-Eso está bien, pero todo cambia cuando uno te come porque tiene miedo a que lo derrotes y el otro te abandona y después te manda a entrenar durante seis años a cualquier parte del mundo para ganar una condenada armadura… se podrían nombrar los padres del año, ¿cierto?, hasta Vegeta demuestra más cariño a su familia…

-Si tu lo dices…- el namek se encogió de hombros –ahora entiendo mejor por qué prefieres más estar enterrado en el Tártaro que estar en el Olimpo.

-¿Cierto que sí?, y me gustaría que el viejo Kido estuviera en alguno de los Círculos del Infierno, pero no es así… no se puede tener todo en la vida, ¿cierto?

Piccoro sonrió con cierta diversión, sobre todo al ver cómo iba cambiando la cara de Hyoga al escuchar a su amigo hablar. El namek sabía que siempre ocurría eso con los jóvenes que solían ser elegidos como cuerpos para Hades. Al ser muchachos con el corazón puro, en ellos se instala ciertas características pertenecientes a Hades… como lo son su poder, tono de voz, vocabulario, nivel de ironía, entre otras cosas.

* * *

Trunks se dedicaba a observar el cuarto en el que Hades lo había dejado al cuidado de Marron, o bien tendría que decir de Artemisa. Tenía que admitir que a pesar de estar en el Averno, el lugar era bastante agradable y cómodo (al menos el interior del palacio, el sólo acordarse de cómo era Cocytos le daban escalofríos) Después de estar unos minutos paseándose por el cuarto, volteó hacia la chica que estaba acostada en la cama, ojos cerrados, y se acercó a ella, y se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la cama, mirándola.

La conocía desde que tenía memoria, aunque cuando eran niños nunca la tomó muy en serio, más que nada porque ella era una niña, era aparentemente débil, y él tenía a Goten. Normalmente la molestaban, haciéndola llorar o que sus ojitos brillaran de furia y de deseos de poder hacerles algún daño. Normalmente no solía pasarles nada, pero habían algunas excepciones… como cuando 18 o Gohan consideraban que se les pasaba la mano. La primera les daba una paliza, y el segundo los entrenaba duramente, también para darles algún tipo de paliza, aunque más disimulado.

Sonrió con cierta diversión, considerando la gran paciencia que la rubia debe tener, porque ella nunca los acusaba, sólo cuando se cansaba demasiado de ellos, y eso como no solía ocurrir muy seguido, ellos lo tomaban como si a Marron le gustara el que ellos jugaran así con ella. En esos momentos, bastantes años después, reconocía que en cierta manera eran bastante crueles con ella, sobre todo aprovechándose porque ella no era capaz de volar, ya que no había sido entrenada.

-¿Qué tanto miras?

Trunks pestañeó unas cuantas veces, preguntándose en qué momento Marron se había despertado (y, al parecer, de mal humor)

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó, después de unos momentos en que pudo recuperarse de la sorpresa.

-Un poco débil- contestó ella, suspirando, a la vez que se sentaba –estoy un poco mareada… ¿en dónde estamos?- preguntó, mirando intrigada a su alrededor.

-Hades dijo algo de Caina… parece que es un palacio- contestó Trunks, inseguro. Él no sabía mucho de mitología griega, bueno, al parecer ningún Guerrero Z parecía saber sobre el tema, excepto Gohan y Piccoro, por razones obvias (el primero por sus estudios y el segundo por todo el tema con Kami-sama)

-Ah, si, tienes razón, es el palacio de uno de sus Espectros- contestó Marron –a todo esto, ¿por qué estás aquí?, ¿en dónde quedaron Touma y el señor Goku?

-¿Es que no te acuerdas?- ella lo miró confusa –Hades me trajo contigo, para protegerte en caso que alguien viniera a atacarte, aprovechando que estabas débil.

-Ah, si, ahora me acuerdo- Marron bajó el rostro, tratando que no se le notara el pequeño sonrojo que habían aparecido en sus mejillas. Un silencio algo incómodo se instaló sobre ellos, y por más que pensaban, no eran capaces de encontrar alguna manera de terminarlo -… y… ¿qué te parece el Infierno?, ¿te gusta?

-Es… interesante…- contestó Trunks, sin estar del todo seguro qué decir, después de todo, estaban hablando del Infierno, o Averno, como quisiera llamársele. No se suponía que tenía que ser bonito, agradable o algo así –aunque no lo elegiría como destino para vacacionar.

-No, la única que hace eso es Perséfone, y es porque está lo suficientemente loca como para haberse enamorado de alguien como Hades. Por los dioses, hay que estar delirante…- Trunks no supo cómo responder a ese comentario, así que guardó silencio, mientras veía cómo Marron se apoyaban nuevamente en la almohada, con cara de aburrimiento –no podemos irnos aún, no me siento con mucha fuerza…

-¿Y qué hacemos, mientras?- preguntó Trunks, pensando en lo incómodo que sería que el silencio los volviera a envolver -¿o vas a dormir?

-No creo que pueda dormir- contestó Marron, poniéndose seria de pronto, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Le hizo señas a Trunks para que continuara hablando, y éste lo hizo, mientras ella se levantaba lentamente.

-¿Y cómo te ha venido todo esto de ser diosa?- preguntó Trunks, intrigado, y tratando de concentrarse en buscar alguna energía de algún posible enemigo cerca de ellos –ahora que todos saben lo que eres, ¿crees que cambiarán las cosas?

-La idea sería que no, pero sé que es inevitable- contestó Marron, sonando completamente normal. Trunks la vio acercarse con lentitud a la ventana –aunque me conformaría sólo con que tu padre dejara de ofenderme cada vez que se le diera la oportunidad.

-Sólo estaba sorprendido- dijo Trunks, acercándose junto a ella, y poniéndose del lado contrario, rodeando la ventana –debe ser difícil para él aceptar todo esto, ¿sabes?

-Me imagino, todo el tema del orgullo Saiyajin aún le interesa demasiado… le debe shockear que unos cuantos jóvenes aparentemente normales sean dioses, ¿no?

-Yo creo que a todos nos shockeó un poco, sobre todo viniendo de ti, que siempre fuiste la más débil de todos- contestó Trunks, y cuando vio que la rubia fruncía el cejo por la manera en que él se expresaba, sonrió con diversión.

-¿Por qué sonríes así?- le preguntó, molesta.

-¿Sonreír?, yo no estoy sonriendo…- contestó Trunks, rápidamente.

-Sí, estabas sonriendo, y me mirabas con cara de idiota… aunque no, esa siempre la tienes…- se corrigió luego. Trunks hizo ojos al cielo.

-¿Por qué me estás ofendiendo?- preguntó Trunks, sonando molesto –estábamos conversando en paz, y tu vienes y me tratas mal, no entiendo la razón.

-¿Tiene que haber un motivo para todo?

-¡Sí!- Marron, ante la respuesta, se quedó en silencio unos momentos, pensando en qué decir.

-En ese caso, quiero que me expliques una cosa- sonrió de medio lado la rubia –¿por qué la sonrisita?

Trunks soltó un sonoro suspiro, cansado por la insistencia de la rubia. Después de unos momentos de pensar en lo que podría decirle, y que no sonara del todo estúpido, sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Sabes por qué sonrío?- preguntó, ella negó con la cabeza, pareciendo interesada de lo que podría decirle –sonrío porque me gusta el movimiento que hace tu nariz cuando frunces el cejo- contestó Trunks, y Marron abrió un poco la boca, sorprendida –es divertido verte enojada, desde que eras niña que ha sido divertido, por eso siempre te molestábamos con Goten.

-¿Es una burla?- gruñó Marron, Trunks soltó una risotada.

-¿Ves?, ahí está de nuevo ese movimiento- volvió a reír –aunque no lo creas, te ves adorable…

Marron se sonrojó, y antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, de la ventana entró una energía. Ambos se agacharon y se miraron, sintiéndose aliviados de haber estado justamente ahí. Ya podrían seguir hablando después.

* * *

La Corporación Cápsula estaba tranquila después que todos se habían ido. Los que se habían quedado se reunieron en el interior de la residencia, en la sala, y conversaban mientras tomaban café. Bra y Pan estaban tendidas en el piso, jugando cartas.

-¿Ustedes no lo sospechaban?- le preguntó Videl a Krilin y 18 –o sea… Marron es su hija, algo debieron haber notado…

-Bueno… lo único que siempre me extrañó es que las flores de su cuarto no se marchitaban- contestó Krilin, encogiéndose de hombros –pero yo pensé que eso era porque las cambiaba, no porque sus poderes de diosa tenían que ver.

-Entiendo a qué te refieres- dijo Bulma, sonriendo un poco –me parece todo muy curioso, ¿a ustedes no?, nunca pensé que todo eso de la mitología griega pudiera ser verdad… pensé que sólo era eso, mitología.

Bulma, que miraba hacia una puerta, vio de pronto aparecer una luz en el pasillo y, curiosa, se puso de pie, con intenciones de ver qué era.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Milk.

-Ya vuelvo…- contestó la mujer, saliendo del lugar.

Al llegar al pasillo pudo sentir unos pasos, por lo que fue hacia allá, y se encontró con que Vegeta estaba con uno de los álbumes de fotografías en sus manos, cambiando las páginas rápidamente. Lo quedó mirando, curiosa por la razón que estuviera haciendo eso.

-Por fin- gruñó el saiya, sacando una fotografía. A la distancia, Bulma notó que era de un Gohan de 18 años, aproximadamente.

-¿Vegeta?, ¿qué haces?

-¿Eh?- el saiya la quedó mirando fijamente, con los ojos abiertos. Ella sonrió un poco al notar la cara de sorpresa que había puesto al verla, y no pudo evitar reírse de él.

-No tienes que asustarte- le dijo –no te estoy retando, sólo quiero saber qué estás haciendo con esas fotos de Gohan, nada más…

Esta vez Vegeta frunció el cejo, y antes que pudiera contestar, desapareció. Bulma, que primero había esperado un "¿qué te importa, mujer?", se quedó de pie unos momentos, extrañada. Luego, se encogió de hombros y volvió con los demás, ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle a Vegeta cuando volviera de su aventura en el Infierno.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento la demora en subir el fic, la verdad era que lo tenía casi listo el martes, pero caí enferma y recién hoy me sentí lo bastante animada y aliviada como para poder terminar el capítulo. Por si acaso, les aviso que deben quedar unos cinco o seis capítulos, creo, quizás uno más, así que ya el final se va acercando.**

**Agradecimientos a JhungYuki, Marby, 18girl, Jenny y Shaoran-Sagitario por sus comentarios, y en especial a éste último, que me hizo ver que me había equivocado con uno de los Titanes. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! ^^**


	14. Encerrados

**Capítulo XIV: Encerrados.**

**

* * *

**

Goten escuchaba muy atento los relatos de Seiya y las anteriores Guerras Santas que habían tenido, partiendo desde el mismo momento en que se habían enterado que la niña mimada Saori Kido era la misma Atenea, y la importante misión que ellos tenían sobre la Tierra. La verdad era que le costaba creer que todas esas luchas hubieran ocurrido, y no hacía mucho tiempo… ¿por qué no se habían dado cuenta de ellas? A excepción de Marron (por razones obvias) y Piccoro (también por razones obvias) ninguno más se dio cuenta.

Además, el que no los ayudaran en las luchas a ellos mismos, tampoco podrían culparlos. El último gran enemigo había sido Majin Buu, y considerando que casi todos ellos tenían casi la misma edad de Marron, difícilmente habrían estado en posibilidad de ayudar… quizás ni siquiera comenzaban sus entrenamientos, y los dioses difícilmente podrían estar conscientes de lo que eran.

-Tengo una duda- dijo de pronto el saiya, y los otros dos lo quedaron mirando, esperando a que continuara hablando -¿todos los Titanes son malos? ¿A cuántos aproximadamente tendremos que enfrentarnos?

-Es un poco relativo- contestó Saori –por ejemplo, en la primera guerra contra los Titanes, Temis estuvo del lado de los dioses, y en este caso, Crío no quiso luchar en contra de nosotros… creo que en ocasiones el tiempo encerrados los ayuda a reflexionar.

-Pero supongo que Cronos no tiene remedio…- dijo Seiya, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si lo tuviera, no hubiera comenzado esta guerra- dijo Goten, sonriendo levemente.

Fue, a la distancia, que los tres vieron el Templo Egipcio y, tal como las veces anteriores, Goten estaba de lo más sorprendido por la construcción. Definitivamente era muy diferente a lo que él se imaginaba como Infierno y también, diferente a como su padre le decía que era. Estaba seguro que durante esa jornada, seguiría sorprendiéndose.

-Esto es genial- sonrió, mirando a su alrededor –me gustaría que Gohan estuviera aquí, estaría mucho más fascinado que yo con esto.

-Quizás Hades después quiera darle un tour- dijo Seiya, aunque en su voz se notaba cierta disconformidad –no es nada en contra de ti- agregó luego, mirando a Goten –es solo que no me imagino qué pueden querer Hades y Apolo con él, y con ese extraterrestre.

-No eres el único que desconfía- suspiró Goten –el que Gohan no haya querido decirle ni a papá ya es extraño y es para tener cuidado…- de pronto, el saiya reparó que habían seguido avanzando, pero que en esos momentos estaban sólo los dos -¿eh? ¿Dónde está Saori?

-¿¡Qué cosa!- tanto Seiya como Goten buscaron por todo el templo a la joven diosa, no encontrando su presencia en ninguna parte. A cada momento se sentían más angustiados. ¿Y si se la había llevado algún Titán?

* * *

Trunks miraba con cierta sorpresa a Marron, ya que después de haber recibido el ataque desde el exterior, en esos momentos se dedicaba a lanzar flechas como condenada… aunque él no estaba muy lejos de ella, sólo que con bolas de energía. Fue después de unos minutos que el muchacho se dio cuenta que no podían continuar mucho rato así.

-¿Es que lo único que piensas hacer es esto?- le preguntó Trunks –no vamos a lograr mucho, deberíamos atacarlo de una vez.

-Sólo espera- le dijo, a la vez que lanzaba una flecha rodeada con su cosmos –sólo tenemos que aguantar y mantenerlo lo bastante ocupado como para que no se fije en lo que hay a su alrededor.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sólo espera y verás- contestó la chica, sonriendo con cierto misterio.

El muchacho sabía, según lo que le había dicho Dende a él y a los demás, que en esos momentos Marron actuaba tanto como ella misma, como la diosa, pero a pesar de saberlo, aún ciertos comentarios de ella o actitudes lo descolocaban… aunque no por ello se sentía incómodo con ella.

-¡Ejecución aurora!

-¡Makankosapo!

Las dos voces que Trunks no tenía contempladas en esos momentos, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Sorprendido, se asomó por la ventana, sólo para ver que Piccoro y otro muchacho, uno de los Santos de Atenea, atacaban al Titán, de tal manera que lo mantenían levemente aturdido en el suelo, para que no pudiera defenderse ni atacarlos.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no tenías que preocuparte tanto- sonrió Marron, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos?- preguntó Trunks, viendo por la ventana cómo los dos se hacían cargo del Titán –por cierto, ¿quién es?

-Jápeto, el Fuego Astral- contestó Marron, como si se tratara de cualquier persona –y no, ellos pueden hacerse cargo de él perfectamente.

Y justamente, en el momento en que ella hablaba, Shun llegaba con ellos y lanzaba la red sobre el Titán, logrando inmovilizarlo. Trunks y Marron, que observaban en silencio la escena, se dieron cuenta que el muchacho los quedaba mirando fijamente, y luego se iba. El saiya pudo notar que Marron soltaba un suspiro, y bajaba la mirada.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó, al notar que ella no se notaba tan contenta como él pensaba que debía estar -¡otro Titán menos! ¿no deberíamos estar celebrando?

-Sí, es verdad- Marron se obligó a sonreír –tienes razón, es un momento de felicidad para todos…- dijo, y luego dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda y asegurándose que así no fuera a verle el rostro. Seguro de que a ella le había temblado la voz, la alcanzó y la obligó a que la mirada –Trunks…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- ella no contestó, miró hacia otro lado y se soltó de él –Marron, ¿qué es aquello que no nos han dicho?

La rubia lo quedó mirando, insegura. Parecía que quería contarle demasiadas cosas a la vez, pero que su voz no salía o no sabía por dónde empezar. Después de luchar por algunos momentos por encontrar su voz, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Pero…- la voz de Trunks tampoco salía, debido a la sorpresa -¿por qué estás así?

-Escúchame, Trunks- dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo. Lo miraba a los ojos, y él pudo ver en los suyos inseguridad e incluso, miedo –no estoy segura cómo… explicártelo… pero…- ella se alejó, notablemente contrariada. Trunks estaba tan sorprendido que no atinó ni a moverse –lo único que quiero que sepas, es que lo siento, de verdad lo siento…

-¿De qué estás hablando, Marron?- Trunks se acercó lo suficiente como para tomarle las manos, y aunque ella trató de separarse, él no lo permitió -¡Exijo que me digas qué es lo que está pasando!...

Por toda respuesta, Marron se acercó a él, y perdiendo la vergüenza, lo besó. Trunks se sorprendió tanto, que por algunos momentos no le correspondió. Una vez que se separaron, ella lo miró.

-Lo siento… espero que puedas perdonarme…

Antes que Trunks pudiera preguntarle otra vez a qué se refería, desapareció. Marron se quedó viendo el lugar vacío por algunos momentos, y luego salió del cuarto. Ahora comenzaba la verdadera batalla, y debía estar lista.

* * *

-No puedo creer que la loca de Hécate aceptara el trato- decía Kanon, mientras él, Ikki y Vegeta caminaban por un sendero -¿el camino por sólo unas fotografías?

-No te olvides que estamos hablando de dioses griegos- replicó Ikki, con cierto fastidio en su voz –serán poderosos y todo lo que quieras, pero no dejan de actuar como niños de vez en cuando…

-Eso es verdad…- asintió Kanon.

Vegeta no participaba de la conversación. Cuando había ido a su casa a buscar las fotografías de Gohan, pudo ver a esa mujer. Por la familiaridad con que le había hablado, el saiya pensaba que tenían una relación mayor que la de simple conocidos o amigos…

¿Es que acaso por ella se había quedado en la Tierra?

Miró a su lado, sus dos compañeros ya no conversaban, y podía ver en sus rostros miradas serias. Estaba seguro que ellos estaban teniendo el mismo problema que él, debido a la condena que Mnemosine había decidido para ellos. La verdad era que lo único que deseaba era que se acabara, para poder terminar de una vez con esa sensación de vacío que tenía en su estómago.

Los detuvo el sentir un gran poder sobre él… aunque pronto se dio cuenta que tanto Kanon como Ikki también estaban cubiertos por aquel tranquilizador poder.

"_El castigo sobre ustedes no es del todo justo, como Mnemosine deseaba hacerlo ver…"_ Vegeta escuchó una voz femenina en su cabeza. Estaba seguro que la había escuchado anteriormente.

-Atenea…- murmuró Kanon. Por alguna razón, Vegeta también había pensado en aquella diosa.

"_Ustedes se han sacrificado por salvar a los demás, ya han pagado todos sus pecados… y si no, lo harán, pero nunca de manera tan dura…"_

Vegeta cerró los ojos, recordando…

-Saga…

-Shun…

El Príncipe de los Saiyajins sonrió. Tenía su respuesta, y no era sólo aquella mujer, Bulma, sino que también sus hijos con ella, Trunks y Bra…

* * *

Gohan, tal como aquella vez que había logrado tener sus poderes Místicos gracias al antepasado del Supremo Kaio-sama, podía sentir su poder manar a través de su cuerpo. Era tal como aquella vez, aunque quizás en esos momentos todo lo sentía más intenso… el saiya abrió los ojos, impresionado por lo que el dios, sentado en frente de él, había logrado con él (y en menor tiempo que la vez anterior)

-¿Estamos?- preguntó Kirano, sonriendo. Gohan asintió –excelente, porque hace unos pocos minutos Shun logró capturar al último Titán… vamos, la hora de la verdad se acerca.

-¿Dónde está el señor Piccoro?- preguntó Gohan, mientras seguía a Kirano a través del palacio.

-Está con Hades, afinando los últimos detalles- contestó Kirano –muy pronto, Atenea, Poseidón y Artemisa se nos van a unir.

Gohan estaba en silencio, pensando. Había algo que no estaba seguro, pero que le preocupaba acerca de todo eso. Kirano no había querido decirle todo el plan, salvo que entre todos los dioses se unirían, junto con él y Piccoro, para sellar a los Titanes nuevamente. Su intuición le decía que había un dato importante que no sabía.

Y justamente a la persona que le preguntaría, llegaba en esos momentos. La rubia, que prácticamente lo consideraba su hermano mayor, difícilmente podría mentirle o escapar a sus preguntas, como bien lo hacía Kirano.

-Marron- dijo, y ella lo miró. Gohan pudo ver que no se encontraba muy bien, por la mirada que le dio -¿estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Excelente- contestó ella, con ironía -¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Que me expliques todo- contestó Gohan, con seriedad –sé que hay cosas que no les contaron a sus guardianes, y que tú misma le ocultaste a mi papá y a los demás. Quiero saberlo.

Marron lo quedó mirando unos momentos, y luego suspiró. Sabía que si era necesario, él la terminaría por extorsionar y chantajear con irse si es que no le contaba la verdad… bueno, quizás fuera mejor así, podría explicarle a los demás el verdadero plan.

* * *

Tanto Sorrento como Odisseuss se quedaron quietos cuando se dieron cuenta que Poseidón ya no estaba con ellos. Se detuvieron a mitad de camino, y por algunos minutos miraron a su alrededor, buscándolo en las cercanías.

-Esto me preocupa- dijo Sorrento –no tiene sentido, ¿a dónde pudo irse tan rápido?

-Es verdad- asintió el ángel –además, no sentimos en qué momento se fue, simplemente… desapareció, se desvaneció… no entiendo…

-Se fue con los demás- Keres, sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta del momento, llegó a su lado, mirando perdidamente hacia el horizonte.

-¿Con quiénes?- preguntó Sorrento, sin saber si creerle o no a la criatura -¿de qué estás hablando?

Keres en esos momentos los miró, y sonrió, gesto que hizo que los otros dos se estremecer, después volvió a mirar al horizonte.

-¿Es que pensaron que lo que ustedes hacían era decisivo para la batalla con los Titanes?- les preguntó –no, para nada, sólo era para mantenerlos ocupados y que no hicieran preguntas sobre su plan…

Tanto Odisseuss como Sorrento la quedaron mirando, confusos, y antes de comenzar a hacer preguntas, ambos de pronto aparecieron dentro de un templo, pero no estaban solos. Ahí pudieron ver que estaban los Santos, Guerreros Marinos, Ángeles y los guerreros, todos reunidos, y cual de todos más confundido.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Sorrento, acercándose a Eo -¿por qué aparecimos aquí de pronto?

-¿Y me preguntas a mí?- replicó el otro –estoy igual que tu, no me lo expli… ¿dónde está el señor Poseidón?- preguntó, esta vez con un poco de pánico en su voz.

-Ahh…- Sorrento miró a su alrededor, notando de pronto que ninguno de los dioses estaban con ellos, ni siquiera Atenea o Artemisa, que se suponían que iban a luchar también.

-¡Seiya!- Shiryu e Hyoga llegaron corriendo con el Santo de Pegaso -¿dónde está Saori?

-No lo sé- contestó Seiya, algo alterado por el nerviosismo –llegamos con Goten al templo y de un momento a otro desapareció… ¿qué está pasando?

-¿Sienten esos cosmos?- dijo Ikki, de pronto, y todos pusieron atención hacia el exterior del templo –Shun…

-¡Trunks!

El pelila vio que Goten, Goku y su padre se acercaban a él. Ellos tampoco entendían qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Dónde está Marron?- le preguntó Goku.

-No lo sé- contestó Trunks, su voz temblaba –estaba con ella, y estábamos hablando, me pidió disculpas y aparecí aquí… ¿qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Alguno de ustedes saben qué están planeando los dioses para acabar con los Titanes?

-No lo sé… pero sea lo que sea… no me da buena espina… y Gohan está metido al medio…- murmuró Goku.

* * *

Encontrar a Cronos no les había costado mayormente. Simplemente tenían que ir a la prisión de los Titanes y lo encontrarían en la puerta, seguramente esperándolos. Los dioses, junto con Gohan y Piccoro, pudieron ver a la distancia que el Titán los miraba con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Ustedes piensan que aprisionando a los Titanes que fueron fieles a mí, nos van a vencer?- dijo Cronos, cuando todos estuvieron en frente de él.

-Sabemos que no- contestó Shun, con voz seria –por esa razón hemos venido todos juntos a enfrentarte. Te puedo asegurar que difícilmente podrás vencernos- agregó, elevando su ki. Cronos se largó a reír, y más aún cuando vio que todos hacían lo mismo.

-Ah, por favor- dijo el Titán -¿es que piensan que sólo ustedes pueden ganarme?- encendió su cosmos, que hizo que todos retrocedieran unos pasos por lo poderoso que era –ni siquiera tienen con ustedes a Zeus, ni siquiera podrán hacerme cosquillas.

Gohan encendió su poder, y se puso en posición para lanzarle un Kame Hame Ha a Cronos, apoyado por Piccoro con su técnica, y por Artemisa y Apolo con sus flechas, rodeadas por sus cosmos.

-Kame…- murmuró Gohan, a la vez que su energía se juntaba entre sus manos. De su cabeza no podía sacar la conversación que había tenido con Marron, antes de ir a enfrentarse con Cronos, en la cual le había explicado el verdadero plan… y sus consecuencias –Hame…- definitivamente no le iba a gustar… ni a los demás tampoco -¡HA!

Gohan lanzó una gran cantidad de energía, seguido por Piccoro y por las flechas de los dioses hermanos. Todos dieron de lleno sobre Cronos, pero no le dieron mayor problema para defenderse… y justamente se estaba riendo de ello, cuando sintió que Hades, Poseidón y Atenea encendían su poder, y daban de lleno en contra de él.

* * *

Mientras, todos sentían la gran lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo por los dioses. Lo que los distrajo, fue la llegada de los Tres Jueces del Inframundo.

-¿¡Nos quieren explicar qué es lo que está pasando!- gritó Seiya, demasiado alterado como para mantener la calma -¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Fue decisión de ellos- contestó Radamanthys, con voz calmada.

-Keres nos dijo que todo lo que habíamos hecho no era más que una distracción- dijo Sorrento, llamando la atención de todos -¿qué tanto de verdad hay en eso?

-Todo es verdad- contestó Radamanthys.

-¿Entonces de qué sirvió lo que hicimos?- esta vez habló Vegeta, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ayudaron, que eran lo que querían hacer, pero en contra de Cronos sólo pueden enfrentarse ellos, nadie más.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Trunks esta vez, en parte temiendo la respuesta -¿por qué actúan como si estuvieran escondiéndonos algo?

-Porque lo están haciendo- dijo esta vez Minos –ustedes no entienden qué es lo que significa la amenaza de Cronos sobre todos, no se imaginan el desastre que significaría. Ellos sí, y están dispuestos a todos para evitarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren decir?- dijo Touma, perdiendo la paciencia -¿por qué no hablan claro de una vez?

-No es difícil de comprender- dijo Radamanthys, mirando al ángel fijamente –para poder volver a sellar la prisión de los Titanes, los dioses tienen que hacer un pequeño sacrificio. Como ellos son dioses, no significa mucho para ellos, pero…

-¿Pero?... ¿qué es lo que tienen que hacer?- preguntó Goku, sin querer su voz temblando levemente.

-… Morir.

El silencio los cubrió por algunos momentos, ninguno de los presentes fue capaz de hablar, demasiado sorprendidos por la respuesta del Espectro.

-… Pero… son dioses…- dijo Ikki, tratando de negarse –no pueden… morir…

-Ellos tienen una vida normal y mortal, Fénix, y tú lo sabes bien- dijo Radamanthys –ellos tendrán que sacrificar esa vida para poder encerrar a los Titanes.

Trunks sintió que sus manos temblaban, pensando en las palabras que Marron le había dicho antes que se fuera. Comprendía todo en esos momentos, y la verdad no podía creer lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Y Gohan?- la voz de Goku fue mucho más temblorosa de lo que él hubiera deseado -¿Acaso él también va a…?

-No- contestó Eacos –Piccoro lo está protegiendo, y a él, Hades y Apolo.

-No voy a permitirlo- la voz de Ikki sonó fuerte y temerosa a la vez -¡Si piensan que me quedaré aquí sentado, esperando que Shun muera, están equivocados!

-Todo está cubierto, Fénix- dijo Radamanthys -¿tú crees que ellos no lo pensaron? Ni siquiera podrían teletransportarse, aunque lo quisieran…

* * *

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Tanto tiempo sin subir capítulos de este fic... tengo una excusa decente, de verdad. Bueno, les cuento que cuando me tocaba actualizar este fic, me di cuenta que mis apuntes del mismo los había perdido (los tengo anotado en unas hojas de cuaderno, sueltas...), así que tuve que buscarlos para continuarlo, por eso más que nada me demoré tanto.**

**¿Qué les cuento? Queda sólo un capítulo y el epílogo, nada más, así que espero que les entusiasme tanto como a mí.**

**Agradecimientos a JhungYuki, BlackCat, Marby, Shaoran-Sagitario, 18 Girl, Jenny, Tomoky, Grisell y María, por dejar comentarios, y a todos los que siguen el fic.**

**Saludos!**


	15. Sacrificio

**Capítulo XV: Sacrificio.**

**

* * *

**

Son Goten veía con cierta lástima cómo aquellos que eran cercanos a los jóvenes dioses trataban desesperadamente salir de la barrera que habían creado, para que no intervinieran. Ikki del Fénix, Seiya de Pegaso y su mismo amigo Trunks Brief eran los que se mostraban más inquietos… Goten quedó mirando a su padre, que estaba quieto. Lo conocía, también se moría por ir a ver a Gohan, pero sabía que difícilmente podrían dejar ese lugar.

-¿Por qué se supone que hicieron eso?- dijo Seiya, que parecía león enjaulado –no puedo creerlo, esto es un suicidio.

-Seiya- Shiryu trató de razonar con él –fue su decisión… si hasta Hades ha decidido involucrarse, eso quiere decir que no había otra salida.

-¿Qué no había?- esta vez fue Ikki quien habló -¡siempre hay otra manera, Shiryu, no me vengas con esas palabras ahora!

Los demás los observaban discutir en silencio. De vez en cuando intervenían algunos, para calmarlos, pero la gran mayoría estaba concentrado en sentir las fluctuaciones de los cosmos de los dioses, y la presión que Cronos ejercía sobre ellos para lograr ganar la batalla.

-Trunks- Goten se agachó junto a su amigo, que estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra una pared. Se había rendido al darse cuenta que no había manera de salir de ahí, los dioses lo tenían todo muy bien planeado -¿ya estás mejor?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esa pregunta?- preguntó el otro, con cierto desdén. Goten pensó muy bien antes de contestar.

-Hace unos minutos estabas casi tan desesperado como Seiya- dijo el joven Son, mirando al Santo de Pegaso. Estaba que se iba a los golpes con Touma, uno de los Ángeles de Artemisa, que tenía una actitud mucho más resignada sobre el asunto, y deseaba calmar los ánimos –no quiero imaginarme qué es lo que harás cuando todo ocurra…

-Hablas como si ella tuviera su sentencia firmada- gruñó Trunks, Goten se encogió de hombros, lentamente.

-Al menos eso es lo que nos han dicho…- contestó –y el que nos mantengan encerrados aquí quiere decir que es verdad… ellos saben que si estuviera en nuestras manos, no los dejaríamos morir tan fácil, sin haber intentado ayudar.

Los dos guardaron silencio por un rato, mirando hacia un punto fijo. Podían sentir cómo los dioses continuaban luchando contra Cronos, aumentando su poder, haciendo presión, evitando así que logre hacer algún movimiento en contra de ellos.

-… Marron me besó- dijo Trunks, de manera ausente. Goten lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta, literamente.

-¿Te be…?- se interrumpió a media frase, aún sorprendido. Luego soltó una pequeña risita –no puedo creerlo, ¿de verdad que se atrevió a hacerlo?

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confuso el otro.

-Era algo que se veía venir- sonrió Goten, divertido por la cara de Trunks –al parecer, eras el único que no se daba cuenta que Marron estaba enamorada de ti, ¡si hasta mi papá hacía comentarios!, y tienes que reconocer que si él se da cuenta, ya es decir mucho.

-Hum…- Trunks hizo una pequeña mueca –bueno, en fin. Ella me besó… y ahora está ahí, y todos dicen muy tranquilos que no va a volver- sonrió irónicamente, Goten no supo qué decir -¿cómo quieres que esté, eh, Goten?- preguntó, jugueteando con algunas piedras que estaban en el suelo.

El otro no contestó. Sabía, como todos los más cercanos, que entre Trunks y Marron había una cierta tensión amorosa que ninguno se dignaba a reconocer, aunque solían celarse de una manera que causaba la risa de sus padres, llegando al extremo de seguir al otro en una cita… aunque bueno, Marron nunca hizo eso (no, que él sepa), pero a Goten sí le tocó acompañar a Trunks en una cita de Marron.

-Bueno, no creo que ella se sienta tan bien tampoco…- dijo Goten –pero debe estar más tranquila porque al menos se atrevió a decirte lo que siente…

Trunks sonrió un poco, pero no contestó. Goten levantó los ojos y vio que su padre los observaba.

Y fue ahí que todos sintieron una gran explosión de cosmos.

* * *

Gohan sentía como si su poder fuera absorbido sin remedio, y que por lo mismo, muy pronto su energía se acabaría. Podía sentir, a su lado, que Marron estaba agotada, lo mismo que Atenea, y Cronos parecía que le ocurría todo lo contrario. En vez de ser empujado hacia la prisión, el saiya sentía a ratos que los que iban a ser encerrados iban a ser ellos.

Marron, agotada, cayó de rodillas, aún su cosmos atacando lo más fuerte que podía. Sentía que le costaba respirar y se estaba mareando. Sabía que el momento se estaba acercando, por lo que sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, continuaba atacando, lo mismo que los demás. Por su cabeza pasaba su última conversación con Trunks, el beso que le había dado. Se arrepentía de no haberse atrevido antes a besarlo…

-No son más que unos ingenuos…- dijo Cronos, sonriendo de medio lado –si creen que con sólo esto pueden ganarme, están muy equivocados. Esta vez, los Dioses Olímpicos caerán, ya es seguro…

-Sí, seguro…- sonrió Kirano, aunque se notaba igual de cansado que los demás –tío Hades, si nos hicieras el favor…

-Claro, sobrino…

En ese momento, al ataque de los dioses y Gohan, se unieron una gran cantidad de seres del Inframundo. Los Jueces del Inframundo, Las Moiras, los Hecatónquiros… el saiya estaba con la boca abierta mirándolos a todos. Nunca jamás se hubiera imaginado estar en un momento como ese…

Una gran explosión hizo que volviera su completa atención a la pelea. Cronos, atacado de pronto por una gran cantidad de energías que no tenía consideradas, soltó un gritó, a la vez que era empujado hacia el interior de la prisión. Junto con una gran explosión, el Titán fue empujado hacia el interior, y una vez que estuvo dentro, los Hecatónquiros se adelantaron lo suficiente como para poder dejarlo encerrado, junto con los otros Titanes.

* * *

-… Se… acabó…- murmuró Seiya. Su voz temblaba considerablemente, ya que tan pronto habían dejado de sentir el cosmos de Cronos, también dejaron de sentir el de los dioses –sus cosmos se esfumaron… ellos… murieron.

Trunks también lo había sentido. La presencia de Marron se había desvanecido completamente, lo que significaba que, tal como les habían dicho los jueces del Inframundo, ellos habían muerto.

-No… no siento a Gohan…- Trunks escuchó decir a Goten, su voz temblando –ni tampoco a Piccoro…

-¡Gohan!

Ni Trunks ni Goten se dieron cuenta en qué momento la barrera había desaparecido, pero Goku sí. De un momento a otro, el saiya se teletransportó, aunque ninguno de los dos muchachos supieron hacia dónde.

* * *

De pronto, ambos se encontraron en un lugar desconocido. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía como si estuviera en la Cámara del Tiempo, sobre todo por la niebla que los rodeaba, evitando que pudieran ver mucho más allá de ellos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- escuchó que Piccoro decía, y antes de que pudiera contestar, se encontró con los cinco dioses en frente de ellos, un poco más adelante, Marron, vestida con una túnica larga, cinturón y tiara dorada, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

-Estamos a los pies del Olimpo- dijo Marron, sonriendo -¿pueden ver el templo que está sobre esa colina?- la chica les indicó hacia la derecha, los otros dos miraron –les cuento que tienen suerte, son los primeros mortales que pueden verlo, aunque por la ayuda que nos dieron, es poco, comparado con lo que se merecen…

-No es nada- dijo Gohan, sonriendo –es bueno que fuéramos de ayuda.

-Esto es un regalo de agradecimiento- dijo Marron, acercándose a ellos y extendiendo a Gohan un par de aretes, de plata y oro –obviamente no los puedes usar tú, así que si quieres se los das a Videl o a Pan- el saiya los recibió, sonriendo –te puedo decir que son muy valiosos, sobre todo porque son los favoritos de Hera, quien estaba feliz por la cooperación- tanto Gohan como Piccoro sintieron las risas ahogadas de los demás dioses, lo que los hizo suponer que Hera no estaba de acuerdo con la "cooperación". Ninguno quiso hacer comentarios al respecto.

-Ah, y otra cosa- volvió a decir Marron, esta vez sacando su pendiente de media luna, junto con su cadena –ehm… ¿le puedes entregar esto a Trunks, por favor?- lo dejó en sus manos, se notaba algo incómoda con el tema –creo que… no tomará muy bien todo esto.

-¿Se lo dijiste?- le preguntó Gohan, a la vez que observaba el pendiente que le habían entregado.

-Sí… en realidad no…- se corrigió luego –bueno, lo besé, así que debe saber que siento algo por él, pero no, no le dije que tendríamos que terminar con nuestras vidas para poder acabar con Cronos- guardó silencio unos momentos –creo que debe estar enojado conmigo…

-Me imagino que sí… no creo que a alguno le agrade la idea de que no vuelvas- contestó Gohan -¿Krilin y 18?...

-No te preocupes por ellos- contestó Marron –creo que en cierta medida, ellos lo sabían. De todas formas, diles que los quiero mucho, ¿si?

-Claro, no te preocupes… todos te vamos a extrañar, Marron.

-Sí, yo a ustedes también…- después de dudarlo unos momentos, la rubia se acercó a él, y lo abrazó. Después de todo, Gohan era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo –despídeme de todos, por favor.

-Como digas…

-Eh, Artemisa- la voz de Kirano sonó fuerte, y algo burlesca -¿es que tenemos que esperar que te despidas?

-Ustedes pueden irse cuando quieran- replicó la otra, separándose de Gohan –ni siquiera les pedí que me esperaran, fue decisión de ustedes.

-Ah, sólo excusas- murmuró Poseidón –en fin, y ahora que estamos todos, ¡el último que llegue al Olimpo le tendrá que explicar a Hera dónde quedaron sus pendientes!

Inmediatamente todos, con excepción de Hades, comenzaron a correr entre risas. Gohan podía sentir las burlas que Marron le hacía a Saori, que por usar tacones le costaba demasiado correr, y se iba quedando atrás. Shun los miraba con cierto grado de vergüenza.

-¡Gohan!- la voz de Marron se escuchó a la distancia -¡Gohan, el domingo habrá luna llena! ¡Les sugiero que se junten a celebrar, será un espectáculo genial!

-No puedo creerlo- murmuró Shun, después de escuchar a Marron gritar de esa manera –aunque la verdad, no me sorprende… parecen chiquillos- suspiró. Gohan soltó una pequeña risita, divertido.

-¡Hades, si sigues allá tendrás que soportar la ira de Hera… y la de Zeus, por el dolor de cabeza que va a tener asegurado!- quien gritó no fue otro que Poseidón.

-En fin, fue un gusto conocerlos- dijo Shun, sonriendo a los otros dos, como si Poseidón en ningún momento hubiera gritado –me hubiera gustado que conversáramos más, pero creo que no será posible, no al menos en esta vida. Adiós- con Gohan se dieron la mano, sonriendo.

-Fue una buena aventura, ¿no lo cree, señor Piccoro?- dijo Gohan, sonriendo.

-Sí, y muy diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados…- el namek terminó de decir esas palabras, y frente a ellos apareció Goku, con una cara de preocupación que a penas soportaba.

-Papá…

-¡Gohan!- exclamó el saiya, acercándose a su hijo -¡Gracias a Kami-sama que te encontré! Me tenías muy preocupado, no podíamos sentir tu ki desde el templo en que estábamos.

-No te preocupes, papá- sonrió el otro –estamos bien. Nos estábamos despidiendo de Marron y los demás- la expresión de Goku cambió al escuchar lo anterior.

-Entonces… ellos murieron- dijo, y tanto Gohan como Piccoro asintieron –es una lástima… bueno, volvamos con los demás, es hora de volver a casa.

Goten estaba seguro que cuando todos se habían reunido para luchar en contra de los Titanes, los ánimos eran mucho mejores. Y por supuesto que sí, ya que en ese momento, todos habían perdido a sus dioses, y otros a su hermano, o a sus enamoradas… él había perdido a una amiga, quizás la mejor amiga que tenía.

Habían ganado, pero los sentimientos que tenían dentro de cada uno, no los hacía sentirse felices.

* * *

En la Corporación Cápsula, a pesar de lo tarde que era, estaban casi todos despiertos. Pan, por la edad que tenía, dormía plácidamente en uno de los cuartos, mientras que los demás se dedicaban a esperar. Bra, Videl, Bulma, Milk, 18, Krilin y Yamcha estaban en la cocina, bebiendo café, para alivianar el rato que llevaban ahí.

Estaban conversando cuando los demás llegaron. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan y Piccoro aparecieron en medio de la habitación, llamando la atención de todos los demás, que lo quedaron mirando con sorpresa, en un primero momento.

-¡Volvieron!- dijo Bulma, sonriendo -¿cómo les fue?- no terminaba de decir la frase, cuando Trunks, sin decir palabras, se dirigió casi corriendo a las escaleras -¿qué le pasó a Trunks?- y fue ahí que cayó en la cuenta que faltaba alguien -¿dónde está Marron?

Goten fue con Trunks, para acompañarlo, mientras que Goku, Vegeta, Piccoro y Gohan se dedicaban a contar lo sucedido, cada uno desde su propio punto de vista. Gohan fue quien terminó de contar la historia, ante la atención de todos los presentes.

-… entonces Hades hizo que seres del Inframundo, como los Hecatónquiros y las Moiras, fueran con nosotros y se dedicaran a atacar a Cronos también, logrando así que no pudiera soportar la presión, y finalmente fuera introducido en la prisión…- Gohan permaneció en silencio unos momentos –bueno, según Marron me explicó, para poder lograr tal poder, necesitaban hacer un sacrificio para llegar a tal poder.

-¿Sacrificio?- preguntó Videl.

-Ellos sacrificaron su vida mortal- dijo Piccoro, quien al final fue el único que se atrevió a decirlo, aunque no quiso mirar a Krilin y a 18 –murieron…

* * *

Trunks no supo qué reacción tuvieron Krilin y 18 cuando se enteraron de la muerte de su única hija, pero al menos él, no lo aceptaba. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Simplemente se negaba a aceptar que no podría verla, ni siquiera revivirla con las Esferas del Dragón. Días después, antes de la luna llena, todos notaban al muchacho mucho más silencioso e irascible de lo normal.

Es por esa situación que causó un poco de preocupación cuando llegó a la casa de los Son una tarde, serio y con notables signos que hacía varias noches no dormía bien.

-Gohan- dijo el joven Brief, mientras todos trataban de disimular su preocupación. Goten notó que en su mano derecha, su amigo tenía el pendiente que Gohan le había entregado, según él, de parte de Marron –necesito preguntarte algo.

-Claro, lo que quieras- dijo el otro, mirándolo con cierta desconfianza -¿estás bien?

-¡De maravilla!- contestó con ironía –en fin, quiero que me digas cuál es el principal templo de Artemisa.

-¿El… qué?- preguntó Gohan, y miró con cierta alarma a Goku, que no se perdía detalle.

-El templo de Artemisa- repitió Trunks –recuerdo que uno de los Ángeles nombró a un templo, y Marron estaba con ataque porque uno de los Titanes lo había atacado. ¿Cuál era?

-Queda en Éfeso- contestó Gohan, inseguro –pero, ¿para qué quieres saber?- le preguntó.

-Para ir a turistear.

Sin esperar réplicas, se fue volando a toda velocidad. Los Son, después de observarse unos momentos, salieron detrás de él (me refiero a Goku, Gohan y Goten).

Trunks sabía que si le preguntaba a Gohan sobre el asunto, lo más seguro es que alguno de ellos lo perseguiría para asegurar que no haría ninguna locura. La verdad era que no le interesaba mucho lo que pudieran pensar de él, simplemente quería arreglar algunas dudas que tenía del tema, y pensaba que los que mejor les podrían contestar, eran los Ángeles de la misma Artemisa.

Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se enteró cuánto tiempo demoró en llegar. Aterrizó, y antes que pudiera acercarse hacia el templo que estaba escondido entre un pequeño bosque, Goten lo abordó.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó.

-Sólo quiero hablar con sus Ángeles- contestó Trunks, y ante la mirada desconfiada que le dio su amigo –vamos, ¿o es que acaso piensas que deseo derribar el templo, o algo así?- preguntó, aunque su tono era de broma, Goten sólo enarcó una ceja –no seas ridículo.

Se adelantó hacia el templo, seguido de cerca por los otros tres, que no dejaban de mirarlo. Sabían que no se atrevería a destruir el templo, pero tampoco se explicaban qué era lo que podría querer con los jóvenes guardianes de la diosa…

-¿Hay alguien?- sin mucho respeto, Trunks entró gritando al lugar. Los otros tres lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos, pero sin intervenir -¡Ey, necesito que alguien venga!

La cámara a la que entraron no era muy grande, Gohan supuso que en ese lugar se hacía culto a la diosa, porque al fondo del lugar, iluminado sólo con velas, había un altar en frente de una estatua de la diosa. Después de observar el lugar, supuso que habían otros lugares más exclusivos dedicados al culto. El lugar en el que estaban en esos momentos era, más que nada, para los turistas. Seguramente lo demás estaba detrás de la puerta que estaba detrás del altar.

Goku estuvo tentado a acercarse y teletransportarse a cualquier otro lugar del planeta, con la idea de sacar a Trunks de ahí y que dejara de comportarse como niño caprichoso. Cuando vio que los gritos comenzaban a ser aún más fuerte, comenzó a acercarse a él, pero la llegada de otra persona lo detuvo…

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Touma, con cara de pánico, se acercó a ellos -¿por qué están haciendo tanto escándalo? Si querían avisarme que estaban aquí, simplemente podrían haber elevado su cosmos, y hubiera venido a verlos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Trunks, y Touma lo quedó mirando con cierta confusión.

-Bueno… obviamente porque si están aquí, es porque desean hablar con uno de nosotros.

-¡No me refiero a eso!- replicó el otro, perdiendo un poco la paciencia –hablo de todo lo que ocurrió en el Inframundo. Si ellos eran capaces de encerrar a los Titanes en el Tártaro, ¿por qué hicieron todo ese show de escoger a los que los acompañarían y esa reunión en mi casa, que más pareció almuerzo familiar?- Touma demoró un poco en contestar.

-Escucha, Trunks- comenzó –a pesar que soy uno de los Ángeles de Artemisa, hay muchas cosas que aún no entiendo, y no soy el único. Hablando con los Santos de Atenea, o con los Generales Marinos de Poseidón, todos coincidimos en que no entendemos qué ocurre.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó esta vez Goten.

-De…

-¡Touma!

La voz femenina que irrumpió en escena dejó callado al ángel, y como piedra a los otros cuatro. En frente de ellos, había una joven rubia, no muy alta, de ojos oscuros, que había salido por una de las puertas que estaban detrás del altar; Trunks la reconoció inmediatamente como Marron, pero no lograba entender qué era lo que estaba pasando, ya que los miraba con una gran indiferencia, en vez de recibirlos con un saludo, o por último, palabras amables.

-Señora Artemisa- el ángel se inclinó levemente, mostrando su respeto.

-Te pedí que guardaras el silencio en el templo- dijo, sin mirar siquiera a los saiyajins, y hablando con una autoridad que nunca le habían escuchado –ni siquiera entiendo qué hacen ellos acá, se supone que todo está cerrado por los daños que hizo Cronos.

-Eh… sí, señora- contestó Touma –ellos son conocidos míos, nada más, por eso entraron- el ángel se notaba algo nervioso –no se preocupe, no volveremos a molestarla.

-Eso espero, Hécate me tiene con dolor de cabeza- dio media vuelta, con intenciones de irse.

-¡Marron!- gritó Trunks, sin poder evitarlo. La chica se detuvo, y lo miró ceñuda.

-¿Me hablas a mí?- le preguntó, y por la mirada que le dio, Trunks no quiso responder –te advierto, mortal, que muchas personas han recibido castigos por insolencias menores que las tuyas, para que lo tengas en consideración la próxima vez que te decidas hablarme como si fuera tu igual.

Los dejó, y por algunos momentos, ninguno dijo palabra. Touma, sabiendo que tendría algunas cosas que explicar, los sacó del interior del templo rápidamente.

-¿Esa era Marron?- preguntó Goku, aún sin salir de la sorpresa por verla.

-No exactamente- contestó Touma, los otros lo miraron confundidos –justamente les iba a decir esto cuando ella apareció. Al día siguiente de la batalla en el Inframundo, ella apareció en el templo. Pero no es Marron, ella es sólo Artemisa, la diosa.

-¿Y qué pasó con los demás?- preguntó Goten.

-También ocurrió. Hades, Atenea y Poseidón están guiando sus templos con el papel de dioses, sin recordar nada de la vida mortal que llevaron. Hablando con los demás, hemos concluido que su vida mortal realmente murió…- Touma quedó mirando a Trunks con cierta lástima, y luego se dirigió hacia la entrada del templo –escuchen, cualquier cosa que necesiten o duda que tengan, si está en mis manos, los ayudaré. Si desean venir pueden hacerlo también, pero al menos de momento, absténganse hasta el domingo, ahí estará más tranquila…

Goten miraba a su amigo con preocupación, no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación para darle ánimos. Con eso, terminó de convencerse que difícilmente podrían volver a ver a Marron. Ahora sólo se trataba de una diosa.

-Vengan, muchachos- dijo Goku –los llevaré a casa.

Los otros dos lo tocaron, y en pocos instantes los cuatro desaparecieron.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Espero que estén muy bien!**

**¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí, que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. **

**Saludos a 18 Girl, Tomoky, Marby, JhungYuki, Shaoran-Sagitario, Jenny, y a todos que leen este fic. Hasta la próxima!**


	16. Epílogo

**Epílogo. **

Debido a que, según lo que le había indicado Gohan a Bulma, el famoso momento de la vuelta de la luna sería un espectáculo digno de ver, nadie le quitó de la cabeza que debía organizar una reunión, aunque con la segunda intención (muy escondida) de ayudar a los padres de la reencarnación de la diosa, que seguramente la extrañaban, y también a su propio hijo, que se comportaba bastante extraño desde que ella había muerto. Aunque no podía pedir otra cosa… todos la extrañaban.

Después de hablar con todos, Milk señaló que un mejor lugar para ver sería la montaña Paoz, ya que a diferencia que en la ciudad, las luces no interferirían en la visión. Por supuesto que Bulma aceptó encantada la propuesta.

Fue así que, durante el atardecer del esperado domingo, todos se reunieron en casa de Goku. La velada, en general, fue bastante tranquila y alegre, aunque todos miraban de reojo tanto a Krilin como a 18, que no participaban del todo de la conversación general. Pero definitivamente, el peor era Trunks, que estaba más aislado que Vegeta y Piccoro juntos, y miraba a todos enojados, como si los culpara a ellos que Marron hubiera muerto.

Fue, durante la cena, que Goku se las ingenió para quedar sentado al lado de Krilin, con la intención de conversar con él.

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas?- le preguntó, en un momento en que nadie les ponía atención.

-Mejor- contestó Krilin, suspirando –aunque no te puedo negar que ha sido muy difícil…

-Me imagino…- murmuró Goku, mirando a su hijo mayor –sólo he pensado una vez que uno de mis hijos ha muerto, ¿lo recuerdas? Por lo de Buu… y la verdad, jamás sentí nada igual… lo siento mucho, amigo… de haber sabido…

-Lo sé, Goku- lo interrumpió Krilin –pero no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer. Fue su decisión, y aunque no nos guste… hay que aceptarla… aunque creo que nunca me acostumbraré a su falta.

-A todos nos pasará lo mismo…- Goku volvió sus ojos hacia Trunks, que estaba alejado de todo el grupo, y veía cómo Goten se acercaba a él.

-Hum… Trunks…- Goten, después de pensarlo un poco, decidió acercarse a él, un poco tímido -¿te sientes bien?- el chico Briefs lo quedó mirando, con el ceño fruncido -… ¿Trunks?

-¿Qué es lo que esperas, Goten?- le preguntó Trunks, como si de pronto perdiera la paciencia y encontrara con quien descargarse -¿qué vaya con los demás y haga como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Qué me una a una fiesta que encuentro que es una estupidez?

-Marron quería que celebráramos- replicó Goten, su voz un tanto dolida por las palabras de Trunks –al menos nos servirá para honrar su memoria.

-¿Y de qué me sirve eso a mí, Goten?- gruñó Trunks de vuelta, mirando hacia el pasto. Sin querer Goten recordó los minutos que todos esperaban que finalmente terminaran con los Titanes, encerrándolos de nuevo –puedo honrar su memoria las veces que quiera, pero eso no hará que esté de vuelta con nosotros… ni siquiera Shen Long quiso devolverle su vida.

Hacía unos cuantos días, mejor dicho, el siguiente al que había ido a ver el templo en Delfos, Trunks sacó escondido el radar del dragón de las pertenencias de su madre, y emprendió un viaje solo en busca de las Esferas del Dragón. Le hubiera gustado que alguien lo acompañase, pero sabía que todos reprobarían su decisión, que por cierto, en esos momentos le sonaba como la mejor de las ideas.

Pero al parecer, el Dragón no estaba de acuerdo con él. Se negó a volver a la vida a Marron, simplemente porque no podía estar en contra de la decisión de los dioses. A esas alturas ya todos se habían dado cuenta que el Dragón había sido convocado, así que Goku, Vegeta y Piccoro fueron con él, y cuando trataron de pedirle explicaciones, Trunks estaba lo bastante malhumorado como para tener paciencia para responder. Simplemente se fue, dejándoles a ellos el encargo de "despachar a la lagartija gigante", como les había dicho.

-Trunks… quizás ya sea hora que lo empieces a aceptar de una vez- dijo Goten, y su amigo lo quedó mirando horrible –ella es una diosa, no está a nuestro alcance… por muy enamorado de ella que estés…

Esta vez el otro no replicó, simplemente volvió sus ojos al pasto. Goten lo quedó mirando con cierta lástima… siempre había sabido que ambos se atraían el uno al otro, y aunque eran los que más les echaba porras para que al fin se declararan, por como habían salido las cosas, no quería ni imaginarse cómo estaría su amigo si es que hubiera sido así.

-He hablado con Seiya, ¿sabes?- continuó Goten –él estaba enamorado de Saori, de Atenea- dijo –y nunca estuvo seguro de si ella sentía lo mismo por él, En fin, donde quiero llegar es que quizás ustedes se gustaban y todo eso, pero quizás no estaban destinados a estar juntos… ya sabes, ella es una diosa, y tú… bueno… un mortal.

-Hum…- Trunks quedó mirando unos momentos a su amigo, y luego hizo ojos al cielo –gracias, Goten, me siento mejor ahora…- dijo, con cierta ironía. Goten frunció el cejo -¿crees que eso que me estás diciendo logrará que me sienta mejor?

-Quizás no, pero al menos estoy viendo las posibilidades- replicó Goten –yo sabía que Marron te quería, ¿no has pensado que ella nunca hizo nada por estar contigo, porque sabía que ella era una diosa?- esta vez, Trunks se vio sorprendido por lo que su amigo le había dicho –tú estás sufriendo ahora Trunks, pero quizás ella también… piensa en eso…

Mientras los amigos conversaban, eran el centro de atención de casi todos los presentes, reunidos en grupos y conversando.

-Al menos lo que me tiene más tranquila, es que por fin ya se ve más tranquilo- decía Bulma a 18 y a Milk –después que decidiera sacar el radas del Dragón, pensé que tendría que poner a Vegeta a vigilarlo.

-No tomó para nada bien la muerte de Marron- dijo Milk, suspirando –aunque me imagino cómo se siente…

-Pero tú nunca te comportaste como él cuando Goku moría…- dijo Bulma, en parte extrañada por el comentario de Bulma. Milk sonrió levemente.

-No podía hacerlo, Bulma- dijo Milk, con un dejo de tristeza –tenía un hijo que debía cuidar… por él debía ser fuerte.

-Entiendo…

Pasaron sólo unas cuantas horas después del amanecer, cuando todos se dieron cuenta que algo estaba ocurriendo en el cielo. Las conversaciones callaron y muy pronto todos los presentes tenían la mirada arriba, sin saber muy bien qué esperar. Habían sentido, de pronto, tres ki muy poderosos unirse en un punto especial del cielo. Uno de ellos lo pudieron reconocer como el de Artemisa, y otro, Vegeta lo reconoció como el de Hécate.

-¿Pueden sentir ese poder?- murmuró Yamcha, sin quitar sus ojos del cielo.

-Son ellas, las tres diosas de la Luna- dijo Gohan, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Cuáles son esas?- le preguntó Milk.

-Selene y Hécate- dijo Gohan –la primera representa el lado visible de la luna, y Hécate el lado oscuro. Se supone que después, Selene legó sus poderes a Artemisa… aunque no me extrañaría que las estuviera ayudando a formarla nuevamente.

Trunks miraba enfurruñado la escena. Podía sentir a Artemisa actuando junto a dos presencias más, y eso hizo que se sintiera más malhumorado. Veía, desde su lugar, el juego de luces y energía que se formaban que hacía que ese fuera un espectáculo digno de verse, pero a pesar de ello, se sentía tan enojado con el mundo que no lo disfrutaba para nada. Fue así como vio que, después de haber reunido muchísima energía en un lugar específico, y posterior a una luz que cegó a todos, pudo verse en el cielo, por primera vez en años, la luna llena brillar con esplendor.

-Eso estuvo genial- sonrió Goku, animado -¿ustedes creen que si la volvemos a destruir, lo hagan otra vez?

-Yo no me arriesgaría a tener a tres diosas griegas enojadas detrás de mí, Goku- sonrió Piccoro –no te imaginas lo que son capaces de hacer.

-Fue realmente un gran espectáculo- sonrió Bulma, apagando su videograbadora –y lo tengo grabado.

-Bah, no fue nada más que un juego de luces- gruñó Vegeta, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ah, papá- sonrió Bra –no puedes negar que estuvo realmente romántico- dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo a Goten, que rió con cierto nerviosismo, sobre todo cuando pudo sentir sobre él la mirada de Vegeta.

Todos estaban tan alegres conversando, que no se dieron cuenta que, de la luna, llegaba un rayo de luz a una zona cercana a donde estaban ellos. Sólo Trunks, que no había quitado su mirada del satélite natural, se dio cuenta de ello, y frunciendo el cejo, se puso de pie, dispuesto a ir a ver qué era.

-¿A dónde vas, Trunks?- le preguntó su madre cuando lo vio alejarse de ellos, pero él no contestó, concentrado en ir hacia donde fue a parar la luz, que en esos momentos ya había desaparecido.

Fue antes que llegara a ella que la vio, y no pudo hacer más que detenerse y mirarla impresionado.

Marron estaba en frente de él, luchando contra una rama de un árbol que tenía su pelo entre sus hojas. Estaba sentada en la hierba, tomando su pelo con sus manos, y con la misma ropa que la había visto en aquella fiesta, antes que todos se enteraran que era la reencarnación de una diosa.

Trunks no podía moverse siquiera, sólo la miraba con grandes ojos, tratando de adivinar si es que era o no una ilusión.

-Suéltame…- murmuraba Marron, notablemente molesta, a la vez que tiraba su cabello -… ¡qué me sueltes!

Antes que Trunks diera un paso hacia ella, pudo sentir que no estaba solo en el lugar. Los demás lo habían seguido, seguramente que curiosos sobre lo que pudiera hacer (y quizás, más de uno preocupado por eso mismo)

-¿Marron?

La voz temblorosa de Krilin hizo que todos terminaran de reaccionar, ya que se habían quedado mirando a la muchacha sin emitir siquiera un ruido. Ella los quedó mirando, frunciendo el cejo levemente.

-¿Me quieren decir cómo fue que llegué aquí?- les preguntó, rindiéndose por fin y dejando su cabello en las ramas del árbol -¿en dónde estamos? ¿No se suponía que iríamos a la Corporación Cápsula, papá?

-Ah…- Krilin estaba lo suficientemente sorprendido como para no poder contestarle, y al parecer, todos estaban igual, porque la miraban como si estuvieran viendo un espejismo o un fantasma. Fue eso mismo que terminó de enojar a la chica.

-¡¿Me quieren decir qué les pasa?- les gritó, perdiendo la paciencia -¿por qué me ven como si fuera un fantasma?- continuó -¿y alguien me quiere ayudar? No puedo soltar mi cabello de esas ramas, y ya me duele la cabeza…

Fue Goten el que se acercó a ella y, con paciencia, logró separar su cabello de las ramas, aunque lo hizo en completo silencio. Normalmente se hubiera burlado de ella, lo mismo Trunks y Bra… aunque ese no era un momento normal.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Marron ahí?

-Gracias, Goten- dijo la rubia –veo que eres el único que sigues teniendo modales…

El muchacho la ayudó, a la vez que todos la veían sin creerlo. Una vez que ambos se acercaron al grupo (Goten ayudándola, ya que Marron se notaba bastante mareada). Fue 18 quien se acercó a ellos, y sacando a Goten de un empujón, abrazó a su hija con fuerza, quien, por cierto, se notaba de lo más confundida.

-¿Qué haces, mamá?- le preguntó Marron, confusa y sin moverse. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de cariños por parte de la Androide -… ¿mamá?

-No… no entiendo qué haces aquí…- le dijo 18, mirándola.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco, ¿no se suponía que iríamos a la Corporación Cápsula?- preguntó la chica, aún notándose de lo más extrañada -¿en dónde estamos?

-En montaña Paoz… Marron, ¿qué pasó con los demás?- preguntó Gohan.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los demás dioses…

-¿Dioses?- preguntó Marron, abriendo los ojos -¿y por qué tendría yo que saber sobre dioses? ¿No sería mejor que se lo preguntaran a Dende?

Todos la quedaron mirando con sorpresa. Al parecer, la chica no tenía recuerdos de lo que había con Artemisa, ni que ella misma era la reencarnación de la diosa.

-Creo que mejor vamos a la casa- dijo Milk, que sonreía feliz al ver que Marron había vuelto con ellos -¿les parece?

-Sí, por favor… y si tiene, ¿me puede dar algo para comer? Tengo mucha hambre…- dijo la rubia, caminando. Casi sin darse cuenta, Trunks llegó a su lado -¿qué? ¿Tú también vas a actuar como si me hubiera ido por meses?

-Claro que no- contestó Trunks, sobreponiéndose definitivamente a la sorpresa –no creas que te hubiera extrañado mucho de ser así…

-No me esperaba otra cosa de ti…- suspiró Marron, haciendo ojos al cielo.

-En fin… ¿qué harás mañana en la noche?- le preguntó Trunks, sin anestesia. Fue tal la sorpresa, que todos lo quedaron mirando.

-Eh… ¿quieres una cita?- le preguntó Marron.

-Tómalo como quieras…- Trunks se encogió de hombros -¿y, qué dices?

-Pásame a buscar a las siete a Kame House- sonrió Marron.

Todos iban entrando a la casa. Cuando Marron lo hacía también, volteó. Podía sentir, desde que había despertado, la mirada insistente de Piccoro sobre ella. Estando segura que nadie la observaba, lo quedó mirando. Piccoro también lo hacía, quizás tratando de encontrar respuestas, ya que definitivamente no se había quedado satisfecho con su repentino regreso.

Por toda respuesta, Marron le sonrió con picardía, y luego le guiñó un ojo, ingresando a la casa de los Son. Piccoro se quedó unos momentos quietos, tratando de digerir la información, y después sonrió también, entrando.

Podía engañar incluso a sus padres, pero él tenía dentro de sí a Kami-sama, y desde que había vuelto volver a la chica, sabía que ella continuaba siendo Artemisa, por mucho que lo intentara esconder.

* * *

_Cuatro meses después._

* * *

Marron podía decir que todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Desde que había regresado como una supuesta mortal, había comenzado una relación de noviazgo con Trunks (todos estaban encantados con eso), había vuelto a la escuela y a su vida normal… aunque bueno, con algunos agregados. También debía hacerse cargo de su templo mayor en Delfos y algunos menores en otros lugares, debía vigilar su culto y el de la Luna,y también, debía sacar la cara por la Diosa de la Caza frente a los demás dioses reencarnados.

La verdad era que nadie, excepto Piccoro, se había dado cuenta de la verdad, y por lo único que lo había hecho, era porque con él tenía a Kami-sama, lo que por supuesto le daba una percepción más alta de las demás cosas. Lo bueno, para ella, era que Piccoro mantuvo el secreto, al menos hasta que ella le dio una excusa decente.

"Todos estamos en la misma situación" le dijo Marron "Atenea, Apolo, Hades, Poseidón y yo ahora volvimos a la Tierra como si sólo fuéramos simples mortales. Decidimos eso porque queríamos tener una vida relativamente normal el tiempo que pudiéramos, al menos hasta que algo malo vuelva a pasar… No queremos dar explicaciones ni nada de eso, sólo queremos… vivir…"

Si lo convenció con eso, no estaba segura, pero al menos el Namek no había contado a nadie la verdad, ni siquiera a Gohan, y eso ya era mucho pedir.

Pero bueno, en esos momentos, estaba concentrada en algo "mucho" más importante… al menos para ella.

Lanzó los dados, y celebró cuando, al hacer avanzar su ficha (que era la imagen de una luna menguante), quedó en el espacio de "Corporación Cápsula"

-¡La compro!- exclamó, feliz. Los demás muchachos que estaban ahí reunidos hicieron gestos de desencanto -¿por qué esas caras? ¿Temen que los quiebre?

Los cuatro dioses restantes (entiéndase, Atenea, Apolo, Poseidón y Hades) la quedaron mirando picados, mientras que Míster Popo se las daba de banco y vendía la propiedad a Artemisa. Eso de que los cinco dioses Olímpicos buscaran terreno "neutral" para satisfacer sus sentimientos de competencia con sus hermanos hacía la vida de Dende y Míster Popo bastante más animada, ya que solían juntarse bastante seguido a competir.

Piccoro estaba con ellos, más que nada vigilando. Sabía de lo que ellos podían llegar a ser capaces de hacer por ganar una competencia, y la verdad no le interesaba tener a seres como las Furias, o Némesis metidas en el Templo Sagrado si es que las cosas comenzaban a salirse de control.

-Sigue así con el hijo de la dueña, y la Corporación Cápsula será tuya tanto en la vida real como en el juego...- le dijo con tono pícaro Kirano, Marron se largó a reír.

-Me toca- dijo Shun, y después de lanzar los dados, su ficha de casco quedó en la Fundación Graude, propiedad (en la vida real) de los Kido –lo compro…

-¡Oye, no! Esa la quería yo- dijo Saori.

-Yo también soy Kido, también me corresponde. Gracias- le dijo a Míster Popo, a la vez que recibía el título de la propiedad.

-Aún no entiendo cómo fue que aceptaste que jugaran acá- gruñó Piccoro a Dende, cuando sintió que se ponía a su lado.

-No se enoje, señor Piccoro, está bien que tengamos con ellos una alianza, o al menos contacto… además, Marron me lo pidió, no podía negarme…

Piccoro hizo ojos al cielo, dirigiéndose al borde de la plataforma.

* * *

Mientras, en la Capital del Oeste, Trunks estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la terraza, bebiendo un jugo. Goten y Bra, sentados con él, se dedicaban a coquetear, supuestamente sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Lo que por supuesto, no era así.

-Trunks- Bulma llegó con ellos, y miró a su hijo mayor con extrañeza -¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que saldrías con Marron, aprovechando que es fin de semana.

-Sí, yo también había pensado lo mismo- dijo el otro, suspirando –pero Marron tenía esa reunión con unos amigos, a la que nunca estoy invitado.

-¿No conoces a sus amigos?- preguntó esta vez extrañada. Trunks se encogió de hombros, bebiendo un poco más -¿es que no te molesta que te deje de lado?

-Antes sí- contestó Trunks, sonriendo un poco esta vez –hasta que me di cuenta que esa "reunión de amigos" no es otra cosa que una reunión mensual con los otros dioses para competir entre ellos. La verdad, la quiero mucho y todo eso, pero cuando se pone a discutir con Atenea, no hay quien la aguante…

-Ah, entonces las sospechas de papá son ciertas- sonrió Goten.

-Sí, el otro día la vi revivir a una planta- contestó Trunks –no le quise decir nada al respecto, pero ya vendrá el momento…

-¿Y qué estás esperando para hablarlo con ella?- le preguntó Bra.

-Sólo el momento propicio, nada más…

* * *

**Ufff, por fin. No se imaginan todo lo que me costó terminar el fic, escribí más o menos cuatro finales y ninguno me dejaba satisfecha (me costó escribir eso de los "cuatro meses después"). Pero por fin, está hecho, y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias a los que siguieron la historia, este final está dedicado a ustedes. Y saludos a Marby, Tomoky, 18 Girl, JhungYuki, Shaoran-Sagitario, por sus comentarios.**


End file.
